


(This Allegory of) Mine

by larryent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALSO ON WATTPAD !!!!, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Buttplugs, Daddy Harry, Dark Harry, Death, Dom Harry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, LGBTQ Themes, Larry is very real, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Love Triangle, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Nouis, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Harry Styles, Powerful Harry, Pregnant Louis, Prossesive Harry, Smut, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Top Harry, Violence, Werewolf, Witch Zayn, Witches, Wolf Pack, a/o/b, beta, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, omega - Freeform, sunshine louis, this is going to be very dirty, wovles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 102
Words: 81,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: He was a vision.His smell was intoxicating.His eyes were alluring.His body was exquisite.His soul was pure.His entire being was beautiful.He could have anyone he wanted, yet he chose the most broken, feared and, vicious Alpha to call his.                 OR The one where Louis is an eighteen year old innocent Omega and Harry is a pack Alpha whose demons have come back to haunt him and his love. Philosophy is a bonus in later chapters. larryent december 2017





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new and improved version of mine with some minor changes (:
> 
> Also on wattpad ( larryent ) <3
> 
> this story is unedited.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations are available on Wattpad.

"Today, we hunt!" 

Deep cheers and claps surrounded Harry. He looked around the group of men and women as some began to change. Eyes morphing into gold, their clothes ripping as they transformed into vicious and bloodthirsty animals. 

"You either bring something back twice your size or you and another bring something back thrice your size." Harry spoke loud and clear, his voice cutting through the forest. "There is no room for failure!" Harry continued. 

With that even more people were cheering. They haven't been hunting for weeks, choosing to eat their grown veggies or just normal grocery shopping instead of the old fashioned way of feeding a pack. 

The cheering halted the second Harry raised his hand. They didn't fear him - they respected him. His pack being the strongest in the hemisphere, they needed a leader and Harry was appointed the role when his father had died. He was only eighteen when he was pushed into having such a big responsibility. Now at twenty-six he managed to bring them up to the top. 

All eyes were on the Alpha. Their heads bowed when Harry began transforming himself. 

From man to beast - his hair growing down his spine as his clothing began to rip before everyone's eyes. His hands growing large claws and his legs bending inwards till they hit the dirt ground. His whole body growing bigger than any wolf around him, his fur as dark as night itself and his eyes were ones that would give you nightmares, haunt you in your sleep. From a deep emerald green to the polar opposite; a raging red that could make any animal shiver. His eyes held a blazing fire behind; just looking into them made your heart rate begin to pick up. Harry stood at almost three meters tall, larger and stronger than his own father and ancestors. He also had his fair share of scars, each telling a different story - from when he was inexperienced and weak. He will never let anyone see him like he was years ago. 

He roared revealing his terrifying canines that have tore through more flesh than a wild lion. He received howls in reply and he was the first off. His legs bringing him further than anyone in his pack. Since his senses were stronger - he could smell almost everything for miles. Every animal, every flower, everything. But one scent could make any flower smell boring and dull - it was indescribable and Harry's inner wolf was crawling it's way out, needing to find the source of the scent. The pitch black wolf followed the trail of the scent and every step brought him closer and closer, the intoxicating smell making Harry's inner wolf insane. 

Harry was so close to the smell that he was in a personal war with his inner wolf who wanted to jump on the person creating it and claim them. There sat a small curvy boy. His skin was tan and his hair was a soft fringe. He was sitting by a tree leaning on the stump. He had a baby blue backpack on the ground next to him and headphones plugged into his ears. His eyes were a ocean blue from what Harry could see and he was fiddling with something in his hands which Harry couldn't see with a bush separating the two. 

The Alpha quickly hid behind a large tree when the unknown boy looked up the ground. Harry watched from the side of the tree as the boy lifted up whatever he was fiddling with and grin. He made a flower crown. It was made out of daisies and grass stems. The boy slipped it into his bag before taking out his headphones and getting up from the dirt ground while dusted off his pants. 

Just as Harry was taking one small step backwards - he steps on a twig that had the small boy's head shoot up. Harry fought with his inner wolf and took off running in the opposite direction after fluently changing into his wolf mid air. His paws were creating little holes in the dirt as he pushed himself the run faster and further away from the boy. 

Harry took his emotions out on two bears and met his pack back at the pack house. 

But the question that was never asked hasn't been answered; who was the boy making the flower crown?


	2. 2

"I don't care, we're leaving now." 

"But Alpha, we need more time! None of the soldiers are ready yet." The stressed Beta followed after Harry.

This only angered the pack Alpha even more, his eyes morphing into their blazing red and his teeth growing sharp and ready to tear through flesh, "I said, we're leaving now." 

It was not an ordinary thing for Harry to get to furious - but with everything that went wrong on the day they were set to fight was a complete nightmare. First he burnt his breakfast - he was never good at cooking - and then one of the horses ran away and now his own soldiers weren't ready even though they have been planning this for weeks. 

The Beta, Jeremy, ran away in fear after seeing the Alpha's veins slowly protruding in his neck. Harry walked straight into the stables, he stomped down the hall and didn't waste anytime in unlatching the lock on the door. He placed the saddle on his horse, Red, who was just as strong as the rider himself. A chestnut stallion neighed upon seeing his owner. Harry hopped onto his horse and trotted out of the stables. 

As expected, a line of soldiers stood outside as well as the townspeople in front of their houses. Liam, Harry's right-hand man and best friend even though he would never fully admit it came up next to him on his own grey horse, Wilson, who had strong legs and a long flowing mane. As well as Harry's older sister, Gemma, on her basilisk. The creature was a bit taller than a horse with large black wings and long legs with sharp claws. The mouth was that of a bird and had a tongue of a snake, the tail was as long as the body and decorated with red scales. 

"That was unacceptable!" Harry roared as he trotted across the line of men and women still enraged from a the situation a few moments before. "Just outside our territory are creatures prepared to tear you all limb from limb. We must be united as a pack and some people who choose to disobey orders don't deserve such a place." He continued as the wind only picked up, he could smell the animals' scents that lingered in the air. 

He scowled as he heard a roar from deep within the forest, "Those animals," He trailed off his hand lifting to point past the thick trees, "They want our land. Our home." A row of growls made the ground shake also already some soldiers changing, "We need to show them that they cannot take what is ours!" Harry finished before dashing off into the woods with his horse at top speed. 

He heard Gemma's basilisk screech as it fanned out it's wings and lifted off the ground. Loud stomps and roars follow after the Alpha which only caused Red to pick up his pace. Liam was beside him in a second as well as Gemma flying above them and the trees. 

Upon arriving to the clearing, the soldiers stood obediently behind their Alpha as Liam and Gemma stood by his side. 

Without raising his voice Harry said, "If you and your pack don't leave now, the grass will be a deep shade of red." He said holding his head high. 

The pack Alpha only smirked, "Dear Harry, don't I deserve a more heartfelt greeting?" He said getting off his own horse, his feet landing on the ground with a thud. 

"My pack and I lost all respect for you the moment you and your pack decided set fire to one of our farms." Harry hopped off Red and made sure that Liam sent both his and Harry's back to the town with a smack on the animals' side. 

"Wasn't it a pretty fire?" 

"You were in our territory."

"Soon to be my territory, dear Harry." 

It wasn't that the government condoned pack fights - the complete opposite. If authorities found out about this pack fight both Harry and Stan would face charges. 

Stan's attention soon turned towards the Beta who stood proudly next to Harry, "Ah, beautiful Gemma. Still unmated I see." 

Gemma only glared as Harry took a step closer to Stan blocking his sister from his view, "I'll give you one last chance," The pack Alpha hissed, "Leave now and no lives will be lost." 

"Is the powerful Harry Styles attempting to back out of a fight?" Stan replied as the men and women behind him began cheering. 

"The lives that will be lost aren't a part of my pack." 

The Betas and Alphas behind Stan began whispering to each other. Fear was strong in the wind and carried through the forest. 

"Shut up!" Stan shouts at his pack, - which proves he isn't fit to be a pack leader - "Stop stalling Harry, I came here to fight not talk." Stan continued clapping his hands together. 

And with that Harry lunged at Stan, having enough of the Alpha. He transformed into his wolf effortlessly but Stan changed into his wolf at the right time to catch Harry and throw the Alpha to the ground. This caused not only Harry's but also Stan's pack to break loose - all charging at one another with their canines bared. 

Gemma's basilisk was somehow attacked and being dragging further from the clearing by a group of men. Liam caught sight of the situation and raced towards the animal in need, his wolf form allowing him to run faster than ever. He easily tore the wolves apart as the basilisk screeched returning to the clearing and crushing a few wolves itself. 

Harry locked his jaw on Stan's leg as a loud snap caused the Alpha to whine out in pain. Harry let go but before Stan could get a step away he threw himself on the wolf and clamped down on the Alpha's neck, his sharp teeth earring through the skin and drawing blood. 

Stan was digging his claws into the dirt ground and whining for help from his pack but every time a wolf came close to the two Alphas they would get tackled to the ground by another one of Harry's soldiers. 

Harry felt Stan's body suddenly loose all strength and he was now dead weight in Harry's mouth. He carelessly tossed the lifeless body to the side before howling to inform his pack that the biggest death of the fight had happened. After Stan's death, Harry directed his attention to the other wolves left and they were taken care of effortlessly. 

Blood and lifeless bodies were scattered around the clearing, as Harry promised the grass was a deep shade of red. Thankfully, he hadn't lost any of his soldiers in the fight and only minor injuries to some.


	3. 3

"How many bodies would you say there are?" 

"Maybe twenty."

The woman sighed and rubbed her temples as she walked next to Harry. Her dress was dragging on the grass slightly and her shoes breaking a small branch every few seconds. 

She was a powerful witch and over one hundred years old. One of the last witches left in the world. Her long dry red hair went down to her hips in soft curls. Her eyes were two colours - one was a deep blue that was darker than the deepest sea and the other was a lilac with specks of gold. Even though her eyes were beautiful - they've seen more blood then Harry's teeth have shed as her hands have casted dozens of spells. 

Harry opened his mouth about to speak when something caught his eye. More than ten feet away was a man, his skin was covered in blood and his leg bleeding rapidly because of the large gash that was deep enough to expose bone. He clawed at the grass to pull himself a couple inches away from the rest of his dead pack with pained grunts. Suddenly, an arm locked itself around his neck and cutting off his oxygen. 

Harry's eyes lit up to a deep red when the man who should've died a few hours ago pierced his skin with his nails. The man only gasped for air that he so desperately needed. The Alpha tightened his arm as blood soon began to pool in the crescents left by his victim's hand. 

After one final stare in Harry's almost demonic eyes, the man's eyes shut - but he wasn't dead. Just unconscious as he must've been when Harry and his pack left. So, Harry held on until he could no longer hear the man's heart beating and dropped the now, lifeless body. He began walking towards the woman who had just witnessed his murder and wiped away the blood on his arms. 

"Have you begun yet, Nelly?" 

"Just about to."

The witch's eyes shut as her lips parted. She began chanting words softly as Harry watched as one by one the lifeless bodies of another pack melt into the dirt ground. The blood faded into the grass as all evidence of the fight disappeared.


	4. 4

Harry rolls his body around onto his side and squints at his clock, 10:09AM, it reads. He groans and shuts his eyes while his body begs for more sleep.

Grumpily, the Alpha sits up with his bed sheets pooling around his waist and huffs before standing up, as bare as a new born and stomps his way to the bathroom.

Once done his morning routine, Harry slips back into his room and sniffs the air. A growl from his inner-Alpha pushes from between his lips as his body automatically becomes rigid.

"Whoever is here, I suggest you show your face or it will be hell for you."

Not a single sound. Earsplitting silence drifts through the room, and the Alpha rolls his eyes in irritation before walking across his room. He yanks open the closet door and glares at the shivering Omega.

Harry reaches out and wraps his hand around the woman's throat. He pushes her against the back of the closet, not caring for his clothing but instead of the intruder.

"Listen here, Omega," Harry's Eyes scan over her slim face with high cheekbones, the deep brown of her eyes and tiny freckles. "I do not appreciate having to do this when I am hungover." His fingers tighten, digging into her skin. "Who are you?"

The Omega gasps, nails clawing his skin. "K..Kenny!" She stutters out.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

It's no use, the Omega stays silent. Even when Harry plugs her nose and covers her mouth. The Omega's face turns blue and her lips become a light shade of purple before Harry releases her.

The Alpha shoves her hard against the wall, enjoying the whimper of pain she lets out. "If I ever see you here again, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand."

"We-"

"I don't know why you chose to break into my house." Harry hisses.

"We mated!" Ken's desperate attempts are futile. "Last night, you were drunk!"

"You are utterly disgusting." The pack Alpha scoffs, "your lies do nothing but make me despise you." Harry steps back, not bothering to hide any of his bits. "Get the fuck out."

It doesn't take long for 'Kenny' - if that is even her real name, seeing as she lied about one of the most important things in Harry's life - before she bolts out Harry's house and bumps into Liam on her way out.

"Who's that?" The brown-eyed man asks rubbing his shoulder from the harsh shove from the lady.

"No one." Harry says watching 'Kenny's' disappearing frame into the woods, "Why're you here?"

"Patrol today. Did you forget?"

"From the amount of drinks I had last night, I'm lucky if I remember my name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone wondering where louis is ?


	5. 5

"Wait." Harry raised his arm, stopping his pack from going ahead of him.

It was a late night, the moon their only source of light in the dark abyss that is the forest. Only shadows were seen, their looming figures jumping across their sight. Animals scurrying passed them in fear of being eaten or to be trampled.

Harry smelt it again. The same - intoxicating, addictive and magical scent that he hasn't thought of for days. It was blinding his senses, making him weak.

A wolf behind the Alpha growled, but Harry hissed; the ground beneath their feet rumbling with him.

"Go back to town." Harry said slowly, his fingers itching to find the flower-crown boy again.

"What about you, Alpha?"

"I'll be there soon. Just go."

Without any objections - because it would be disrespectful - the rest of the pack left, Liam included, after scanning the area.

Harry waited till his pack was out of earshot and swiftly transformed into his wolf. Upon changing, he blended in with the darkness of the trees and he made no noises. Completely silent.

He followed the smell as it only got stronger. Almost choking him with it's pure and untouched scent.

His paws dug into the dirt under him with every step he took. Breaking branches, crushing leaves, and flattening grass was left behind him.

After passing tree after tree, a large opened field welcomed the wolf. The grass was tall, not taller than him though. No trees were blocking the moonlight, allowing it to shine over the grass. Not only the grass - but a small figure.

It was definitely the flower-crown boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello (: comment if you would like me to publish the next chapter tmrw instead of next week <3


	6. 6

He laid in the grass, not afraid of the grass stains or dirt smudges that would be there when he got up. His headphones were in his ears again, and a flower-crown sat atop his brown hair.

His legs were crossed over each other and he sang softly to the music in his ears.

Harry stalked closer to the boy. His high-pitched voice becoming louder after each step.

It wasn't until Harry stepped on a small thorn when the big bad wolf tumbled to the ground and howled in pain.

The boy jumped up, his flower-crown flying off his head and look at the pitch black wolf. The boy up-close was incredible. Even in the dark, he effortlessly managed to hold such beauty that it seemed impossible. His baby blues were wide and innocent, his cheeks holding a slight red tint that was able to see with the moonlight. 

Harry's head was stretched up to the sky, a loud whine ringing through the forest and his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Hey." Harry's eyes shot open, their blazing red meeting a baby blue, "Hey." His voice. Soft, high pitched, and perfect. His angelic voice distracted the Alpha for only a moment before another shot of pain shooting through his body when he attempted to stand on his injured paw that still had a thorn lodged into the skin. 

The boy's eyes soften but something still deep within remained, "It's okay." He whispered, inching closer and closer to the pained creature.

"I can help," He but his lip before setting it free allowing the pinkness catch Harry's eye for a second and finally laying a hand on Harry's fur. 

Despite being in his wolf-form, the electricity still coursed through his body, making his heart stop beating and his eyes widen. Harry's pulse quickened when the boy's hand began to rub his fur lightly. The electricity only grew and the indescribable feeling returning to the monstrous creature causing him to whine out again.

Turns out the beautiful boy only thought the black wolf was crying out in pain.

"Stay still, please." He spoke before holding down Harry's leg, "This might hurt a bit. I'm sorry." He smiled for a moment, Harry was completely stunned and laid breathless and frozen.

All he could think of was counting the small wrinkles on the boy's face when he smiled, watching his eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones when he giggled but then he was whining out in pain - again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again ! some of you commented about how i should update this chapter now , so i will (: feel free to follow my twitter ( sslarryent ) because exams are coming up and i don't know when i will be updating again , ask me on there . anyway , i hope this chapter was good , send me feedback . much and many love <3


	7. 7

"Why're you limping?"

The Alpha bumps into a coffee table - knocking the vase that sat atop it and sending it crashing to the ground.

Harry ignored the shatter of the glass that scattered across the floor and fell onto his couch, sighing in relief when the pressure on his leg slowly disappeared.

"Harry." Liam scoffed seeing the Alpha's eyes shutting, "Ass." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room in search of gloves and a trash bag to clean up his friend's mess. 

The Alpha fell asleep not a second later, his eyes moving behind his eyelids. 

_First, it was white - just a blank screen._

_"What the.." Harry trailed off, he began to walk - but gasped out when he felt something slithering over his body._

_Harry looked down and saw his once dirty and grass stained covered jeans and t-shirt slowly transform into soft fabric. It was melting over his body and fitting perfectly. The fabric that was appearing was white, matching the blank canvas that was the background of this dream._

_It took a few seconds for harry to realize that the sharp pain in his leg was gone. As if he was cleaning himself, the dirt on his hands was vanishing before his eyes._

_The soft chime of bells and piano keys traveled to his ears, as if someone was painting a picture - a small shadow was standing not too far. The features weren't prominent as the fog surrounding the figure was slowly diminishing._

_Then, a river of a deep red began to make it's way towards Harry's frozen body at a rapid speed. It was pooling at his feet, staining the hem of his white pants._

_Like fire, it started to burn and eat away at his skin. Agonizingly slow and painful._

Liam walked back into the living room and immediately dropped the gloves letting them fall to the floor before rushing towards his best friend. 

Sweat was covering his body - a shine appearing on his forehead and rosy cheeks. Harry was squirming and whimpering, he began clawing at his legs and screaming out - tears slipping through his closed eyelids. 

"Harry!"

**A fog ghosting over the scene playing in front of the two women - they watched with evil grins and wicked intentions as they slowly chipped away at the most feared Alpha's power.**

**"Now, we wait for the little one."**


	8. 8

 

**"I don't understand why you can't just kill him now!"**

**"Don't you want him to suffer?" The woman stood up from the creaky couch and circled the Beta, her feet adding pressure onto the even noisier floorboards that had to be at least fifty years old.**

**The cabin that protected them from harsh winds, and the cold rain. The immediate attack of nearby packs seemed impossible with the spell that was casted upon the cabin itself. The spell to mask the smell of the two women from even the strongest of Alphas.**

**Her long dry hair was grey and knotted. The dress that looked to be put through hell, was draped over her small frail frame and her skin was a pale white, "You want him to feel the aching pain that arose to you when he ripped your mate from this world."**

**Her hand held onto the Beta's shoulder, her long and skinny fingers piercing into the skin, "To have his heart pried out from his chest and to be stomped on by a dozen feet." Her dry lips were brought closer to the woman's ear, "To have the love of his life ruthlessly murdered."**

**"He doesn't even have a mate yet." The Beta snapped and abruptly stood up from her chair and stomped over to the window, staring into the thick forest, "He'll never know what it feels like."**

**The witch sighed in frustration, "As I've told you before," Her voice was dripping with exhaustion, "He may not have his mate as we speak but he will pay for the torturous agony he caused."**


	9. 9

The past few days have been utter heaven. Everything made Harry forget about the sensation of hot lava being poured onto his legs. 

Every single night, Harry would leave the town with nothing but high hopes and a flower. 

First he brought a rose, then a tulip. After that he brought an alstroemeria, and then nemophila. Now, he had a stem of jasmine, and if Harry tried to get the one with the most - then so be it. 

He held the delicate plant between his jaws - not allowing his sharp teeth to crush the stem. 

Oh, and he was in his wolf-form. Oddly enough, Harry was terrified of showing his human self to the flower-crown boy. 

Forgot to say he has been traveling deep into the forest every night to visit, said flower-crown boy. 

It was like the boy had been waiting for Harry to arrive every night. Instead of facing the moon, he'd be sitting in front of the path leading to Harry's town. 

His blue eyes would light up - looking incredible, even in the darkness - and little crinkles by his eyes popping up once he saw Harry's wolf between the trees. 

Harry wouldn't talk - couldn't talk. So he would just lay on the grass while the boy blabbered on about his family and the songs he loves, sometimes he would sing lyrics. Harry would always try his best to not fall asleep to the soothing sound of the boy's voice and his small hand running through his fur. 

About halfway through the night, the flower-crown boy's eyes would become too heavy and he would fall asleep on the grass. Slowly and quietly - Harry would curl himself around the small boy, knowing how cold it got at night, and flower boy wouldn't survive in the jeans and t-shirt he always wore. 

"-and I met my now best friend, Niall, when I went to that bagel shop." The boy's hand pat Harry's head softly. 

The Alpha couldn't help but lean into the touch - his body begging to be in contact with the flower boy.

The boy gasped before shooting up from laying on the grass, "I've never told you my name!" His wide eyes sparkled and outshone the moon, "Louis. My name is Louis." 

Harry stood up and Louis felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach - was he leaving?

Instead, the wolf shifted closer to Louis and plopped his giant head on the boy's lap while his giggle rang out and danced in the air around them. 

It was quiet for a few moments, as the boy was using the stem of jasmine for another flower-crown. His tiny fingers weaving the grass stems together as well as some of the smaller flowers that grew around them. 

"You know," Louis' fingers stopped and dropped to Harry's head, brushing through the thick fur, "I don't know your name."

Harry should've known. For the past few days, he has been shoving any thoughts of Louis knowing his true identity to the corners of his brain. Hoping to forget it. 

Harry is too proud to admit it but he was scared. He feared that Louis would run for the hills if he knew that the wolf he has been seeing is actually one of the most vicious creatures alive. 

All the effort of choosing the prettiest flower, of sneaking away from his own town would be for nothing when Louis found out who he was. 

He wouldn't get to listen to Louis rant about his friends, his large family or anything for the matter.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : a few of you have been telling me about how the chapters are too short , i'm not complaining at all though . i love feedback and appreciate you all telling me what you think of this story .  
> so , i'll try to write 1000+ for every chapter i post from now on . ( i'm sorry about the really short chapters , i'm usually late with updates and try to write on the day of when i update while also trying to post it as soon as possible ) anyway , thank you so much for the support of MINE ! we have 1.8K on wattpad and 4.5K on ao3 ! thank you everyone :) much and many love <3

Harry's paws pushed into the dirt - the small leaves and twigs snapping under the pressure. The sun was setting and left a bright glow of it's rays over the trees and grass field.

It was earlier than the last time he met Louis in the woods, at least by two hours. It's been a week since Harry was struck with reality about the harsh truth of his and Louis' relationship. Every single day since then, Harry has been memorizing the smallest of details of Louis' face in fear that he won't ever see the boy again.

It took a short pep-talk to himself before he came to the conclusion to tell Louis his true identity.

The delicate and soft plant was held between his jaws - a bouquet this time. A bouquet of sunflowers. He was proud to say that he chose sunflowers because they are bright and strong like Louis.

The sun peeking over the thick layer of trees was a sight. The sky was a soft shade of purple merging into the blue that remained. As well as the sun's hot rays hitting Harry's fur allowing a slight shine to it.

Upon reaching the large open field, Harry sped up his steps. The scene before him was that of an empty one. Louis didn't arrive yet - it is a few hours before they usually meet anyway.

Harry planned to give Louis the bouquet of sunflowers in his human form and decided to set them on the ground for now.

Flashes of Louis' cute little smile and of what the further could possibly be zoomed through his mind as he sat in the grass, facing the sun.

Out of all his years, Harry has never seen the sunset before. It was remarkable. To see and feel the last of the sun before it disappears for the next few hours. To be able to look at the ball of heat without your eyes burning.

Anyone walking through the forest would've thought it was strange and that Harry was out of place.

You would never expect to see a large wolf, nearly twice the size of any other, with scars decorating his body and the darkest shade of black just sitting - seeming peaceful - in an opening of grass.

His wolf stood proud, paws perfectly straight and spine straighter. Fur was shiny and smooth to touch. Occasionally, Harry's nose would twitch whenever a new smell passed it.

His eyes weren't the raging red as they've always been. For all his life, Harry's wolf has always had the blazing red but now, it was a burgundy with specks of gold. Of course, Harry was completely oblivious to the fact that his owns eyes were changing colours and continued to stare at the disappearing sun.

Soon enough, the sun was gone and as was the warmth it brought. Thankfully, Harry's fur was thick enough to keep him warm in the coldest of nights.

His Alpha heightened senses and power allowed him to hear beyond miles, see the smallest of things like the little water droplets on one piece of grass and to be stronger than almost an army.

His eyes were glowing in the night, the moonlight reflecting off of them.

Not too far away but not too close was Louis. He was spread out on his sheets - he chose to take a nap and still didn't wake up yet.

The sheets were at his feet and goosebumps were evident on his body and his breaths coming out in small pants.

_It was so cold. It was pricking him everywhere possible too. Tears fell from his eyes at a rapid pace only to freeze halfway down his face. His mouth was dry, and his throat felt as if he swallowed a handful of rocks._

_He couldn't move - it felt impossible. The cold air was biting at his skin and held him in place, restricting his movements._

_He only saw white. Snow began to fall from above even though there was nothing else but the blinding white._

_The cold wind became stronger and more powerful until it made him lose his breath. Louis sobbed out when he fell to the floor - all feeling in his legs gone._

_Everything hurt. Every. Single. Part. Of. His. Body._

_His eyes burned, his throat itched terribly, his chest felt like a heavy weight was being pushed onto it, and he couldn't feel below his waist._

_Louis gave up - completely weakened by the everlasting pain and shut his eyes as he fell to the ground completely._

_A scream forced its way out of his body when he only opened his eyes to see a black figure looming over him._

_Just like in the movies, the skin was wrinkled and seemed to have dark liquid oozing out. The eyes were a ghostly white as well as the lips. The teeth were sharp and covered in blood._

_Louis felt a drop of blood fall onto his face and only sobbed louder while trying to move again._

_He couldn't feel anything below his chest now. The figure leaned closer and closer to Louis' shivering figure only to smile wickedly._

_The cold, the feeling of being trapped with nowhere to go, and the monster straight out of a movie was all too much._

_It felt real._

_Within a few moments, Louis couldn't move at all. He couldn't even move his jaw the slightest._

_His mouth is frozen shut and his eyes_ _were beginning to burn ever more until it was unbearable. The monster inched closer and closer until Louis could feel the breath of it puffing out onto his face._

 _Just as the horrifying creature is about to unhinge its jaw and tear Louis' face off -_ Louis awakes.

He sits up in his bed so fast he gets head-rush. His breathes are laboured and his body is still shivering. It seems like thousands of thoughts are squeezing their way into his mind at once.

He can't even bring himself to get out of bed when the haunting picture of the monstrous creature crawls back into his brain. Instead, Louis just lays back into his messy bed and cries.

He was completely oblivious to Harry waiting in the field, with a bouquet next to him. 


	11. 11

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Asked the Beta.

Both the Alpha and Beta watched their pack leader tear apart the large bear from the safety of the cabin. They were deep in the woods; having followed after Harry when the latter ran off when dinner had ended.

They watched in both awe - at the strength and power of the wolf - and concern for the man on the inside.

"He has been like that for nearly a week." Liam sighed, leaning on the doorway.

Harry was thrown against a tree and held in his cry of pain. He ignored the burn of a fresh slash on his spine and the feeling of his blood slowly seeping out from said cut; he bared his sharp teeth in a threat.

The bear only growled back before lunging at Harry and his strong legs allowed him to jump over his victim and land back on his hind legs.

Harry _was_ sad. He _was_ depressed and disappointed. Harry _was_ hopeless.

Now, he was raging. Something inside him caused him to only feel anger when thinking of the previous mid-nights he shared with a certain blue-eyed boy.

When Harry would feel his heart sink when remembering sitting in the middle of a field until sunset - voices would only shout at him:

_"How dare Louis waste your time!"_

_"Useless! Absolutely useless, everything."_

_"He isn't worth anything of yours."_

He was blinded by rage unable to feel anything but fury.

**"There!" The brunette exclaimed, "You've got them both right?"**

**The older woman rolled her eyes before faking a smile, "Yes, I do."**

**"So, why can't you just banish them off out to nowhere?"**

**"I've told you; I'm a witch not a genie." She sighed, "And before you ask another question, I have capability to influence their thoughts and you've already seen what I can do to them in their sleep."**

With one pained groan, the fur coated creature fell lifelessly to the grass. Harry didn't stop there - he continued to tear at the dead body. Creating more slashes and biting into the animal.

The sun hadn't set yet but clouds ghosted over it, keeping the warming rays from reaching the forest. The clouds would also cover everything, the pretty stars, and the moonlight.

Harry only hissed and snapped his jaw at Liam when the latter was advancing towards him. When Liam was just a few feet away, he bolted. Taking off into the night and thick forest leaving nothing but a concerned friend and a puff of dirt in his wake.

He hadn't stopped running since then. His paws pushing off the grass faster and faster every time. That was, until he came upon the field that only chipped away at his heart.

Just as he was about to take off in another direction, his raging reds catch sight of a small shivering figure.

He already knew who it was, yet he didn't run away. Like fate itself had taken the wheel of his life; his own legs began to carry himself closer and closer to the person. It was then when the sobs made their way to his ears.

Without giving anything a second thought, Harry lunged at the boy. Gently though, and muzzled his nose into their torso.

Louis gasped as he was pushed to the ground. A whined danced its way up to his ears when he began to sit-up.

The pitch black fur, the faint familiar scent of peppermint; he knew exactly who was burying themselves into his shirt.

"You're back." Louis whispered oblivious to his own heart beginning to repair itself.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw his white shirt, now smudged with a red liquid.

Harry hadn't pulled away at all. He continued to cloak himself in Louis.

Louis wiped his dried tears and bit his lip, "You're hurt," He confirmed after combing his fingers through the fur on Harry's spine.

Now, after successfully pushing Harry off his tummy, the two had began to walk to Louis' house. Louis claimed that he would need to help Harry's wound at his home where his mother kept all medical treatments.

The forest was like a dark abyss. Louis could see faint figures that he knew were trees but relied on Harry to guide him through the darkness.

His hand was on the wolf's head, close to the blazing red eyes and the twigs snapping under their feet. An echo of owls and other animals were the only things that Louis heard.

"I'm sorry," Harry halted his steps and turned around, tilting his head to the side, "I left you that night."

"I just.. I was scared." Louis continued, "I had a nightmare and I couldn't bring myself to get up."

"Are you angry?" His voice was small, so vulnerable. "I-If you want, I could just treat your cut. Then you can leave-"

Louis choked on his words when the wolf only muzzled back into his tummy. That single action was enough to ease his emotions.

It was dark when they had reached Louis' house. It was difficult to sneak a large wolf through the back door since Harry had continued to bump into tables and almost break a glass vase.

Once successfully slipping through his bedroom door and passed his parents and siblings rooms, Louis had whispered for Harry to stay put and not to move.

The wolf listened obediently until the younger boy had returned with a first-aid kit and wet-towel.

Louis locked his door before telling Harry to lay down. The wolf plopped down onto the carpet and watched as Louis switched on his purple lamp.

It was easier to see the picture frames that were hung up on the walls when the light turned on. As Louis cleaned Harry's wound, the latter observed the boy's bedroom.

There was a large bed - unmade - and a desk in the corner by the window. Fairy-lights hung from Louis' headboard in blues and greens.

"Sorry that my room is a mess." Harry watched as Louis' cheeks lit up in the dim light. His eyes were still red and puffy from before and Harry felt a stab at his heart.

He didn't know what came over him, just pure anger - but when he had laid his eyes upon Louis, it was washed away by the boy's existence.

After a few moments of Louis humming softly while tending to Harry's wound, he had pressed his face into the wolf's furry neck, "I missed you."

The Alpha knew Louis couldn't understand him when he so desperately wanted to say, _'I'll never leave again.'_


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : with everything that has been happening in the past few days , I'm sure that we all need a bit of larry positivity right now . Much and many love <3 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE x2 : what are your thoughts on the whole airport situation ? ( respect other people's opinions and thoughts please )

Sunlight and a light breeze welcomed Harry when he woke up. The slight sway in the light curtains suggested the window was open and as he stood up to shut it, he only knocked something down.

In surprise, he whipped around only to knock another object to the ground. Only then did he realize he was still in Louis' room from the previous night. Not only that, but he had also not changed from his wolf-form.

Harry froze when he saw the shifting underneath the covers. Like a flower blooming, a head of fluffy hair and bright blue eyes peaked over the hem.

"G'morning." Louis rasped, his voice cracking a bit before he coughed.

Harry watched the boy get up from his bed and walk towards him - Louis gently patted the wolf's head before shutting the window.

"Um.." Louis hummed before rubbing his eyes, "I'll be right back." He concluded while reaching for his bedside table. He pulled open the drawer and Harry watched as he slipped cute little glasses onto his face.

The Alpha watched Louis as he walked out his room, and Harry may or may not have sniffed around the boy's room for any other scents that aren't familiar.

What he was expecting was for Louis to skip right back into his room and maybe show Harry his collection of music CDs that he talked about previously. Maybe the boy would play a CD and dance around his bedroom.

The strong Alpha wasn't expecting a very, very small girl to push the door open and yell, "Ma! Lou has big dog!"

And that was how Harry got himself downstairs in the living room of the Tomlinson household with two children yanking at his fur playfully.

Their little hands pat his head and combed through his fur - not to mention how the two twins, whose names were Doris and Ernest, decided to put small flower clips into Harry's fur.

Louis was shocked at first, not expecting the black wolf to be so gentle to his siblings. Just when the blue-eyed boy was about to help his mother with pancakes and prepare for questioning; Jay shooed him out of her kitchen.

"Uh-uh, Mister." She waggled her finger at Louis' nose, "I think you should ask your friend to change into a form that's a bit more breakfast suitable."

With that, the woman kissed his forehead and went back into the kitchen. After thinking for a few seconds, Louis obeyed his mother and knocked lightly on the living room doorframe.

A giggle tumbled out from his lips as the scene in front of him froze. Not only was it unexpected, but also fairytale like.

His two younger siblings had changed into costumes, - by themselves he guesses, - Doris was wearing a bright purple dress with glitter and ruffles while Ernest was wearing a cute little astronaut suit, and both children were sitting on Harry's spine like he was a horse.

Louis didn't have the heart to crush their confidence when he noticed that their clothes were on backwards and instead gave them kisses.

"Lou!" The twins giggled before running off.

Blue met red and it caused Louis to giggle again. The twins had successfully changed Harry's appearance from terrifying to fluffy.

His usual smooth fur was now puffed up and messy, the wolf had clips and stickers scattered across his body and a princess crown on his head.

"We should go outside." Louis said through giggles and laughs as he cautiously removed the stickers and clips from Harry's fur; careful not to pull out any single hairs in the process.

Once looking somewhere normal, the wolf followed the boy out the backdoor. Since it was still not too much past morning, the sun wasn't at its highest and was just barely peaking over the housetops.

Louis say down on the porch, "So," He fiddled with his fingers and his head down before asking quietly, "Are you.. Can you show me the other you?"

This was it, no bouquet of flowers, no moonlight, no field of flowers and tall grass.

From beast to man; their love story evolved. Like magic, fur and scars began to disappear as tan skin too its place. Limbs lost muscle before gaining it again, just as strong. And deep green replaced blazing red.

Louis gasped and stood in awe at the godly figure who now stood in front of him, "Wow."

Tan skin littered with tattoos, hands decorated with rings and a perfect smile. A literal dream. Brown hair in small ringlets and calming green eyes, and Louis was lost. Seeing passed the beauty and glory, Louis tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"I feel like I've seen you before."

This was it. A fantasy short lived. Harry's heart began to ache when not a second ago it was filled with hope. Hope that Louis would look past what others said about him - that he was ruthless and would rip up anything in his path.

After all, who would want a murderer in their home.

Harry gulped, "Harry. Harry Styles."

Visions of small newspaper articles and news recordings projected in Louis' mind. All of them telling him one thing, danger. Telling him how he's putting himself and his family in a life or death situation with just being two feet away from Harry.

Louis was too caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Harry descending back into the woods with a broken heart - he already knew he wasn't welcomed back into Louis' life. Just when he returned, he left again.

"Wait!" Feet stomping against the grass became louder, "Don't leave me again, please."

Harry bit his lip, but still didn't turn around.

"I'm not afraid of you." 


	13. 13

**IMMEDIATE CONTINUATION**

Despite the dozens of words jumbling up in his brain, he was only able to utter out one, "Why?"

The boy's steps were small and cautious. Acting as if the Alpha would sprint off without a second thought if he made the wrong move. Louis gulped, "I don't feel fear when I'm with you."

The younger Omega swayed in the heels of his feet, "I mean-I know that I don't know every single detail about you, but that's irrelevant because I know enough to say that you will never hurt me."

In the blink of an eye, Harry was closer than before and his breaths were puffing onto Louis' face, "They say I'm unstable and that I can lash out any minute."

"I don't care what they say." Louis' petite hand came up to the Alpha's jaw. A touch to gentle that it would out beat a feather, "I trust you, Harry."

"Loubear! Momma says breakfast is done!"

Harry's hand came up to Louis', grasping it like it was as fragile as glass. He held the smaller boy's hand to his chest, "Let's go, LouBear."

All seriousness vanished and a grin craved its way into the Omega's face. He couldn't help but giggle when Harry lead them back into his house. The two walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand and failed to notice the way the younger children whispered and giggled to themselves.

"I'm Louis' mom but you can call me Jay." A woman who was no doubtably Louis' mother walked in front of Harry. Her hair was long and left to fall down her back as she helped one of her children into their chairs before holding out her hand.

"Harry." The Alpha shook her hand with his free one.

"Don't worry about being judged or anything, dear. The people in this town are ridiculous nowadays." Jay smiled and Harry grinned, definitely Louis' mom; same smile and everything.

Against wanting to, Harry and Louis separated to help set up the table. Soon enough with the help of seven people, the table was covered with plates, utensils, various bowls of fruit and plates of pancakes.

"Boobear! Look!"

The blue-eyed boy laughed seeing his younger sibling, Doris, run towards him with a paper in her hand, "I draw friend and Lou!" Louis smiled at her broken English and took the paper from her hand.

Louis was a blue stick figure with large glasses drawn on his face and Harry was mainly a black glob with ears - regardless of the way Harry resembled a lump of hair, Louis watched Harry high-five Doris.

"Thank you.."

"Doris." Louis whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, Doris! Do you mind if I keep it?" Harry asked taking the picture from Louis' hands and sliding his hand around the boy's back.

The little girl squealed, "Yes! Keep!"

It took a few minutes to calm the younger children down and to get them to sit in their chairs before everyone began to dig in.

It has been a while since Harry had an actual meal; eating was one of the things he couldn't do completely when he and Louis were apart. The thought of leaving the boy again only made him tighten his grip on Louis' thigh.

"So," Harry averted his eyes from his lap to Jay who sat across the table, "Harry, you're an Alpha?" She asked before feeding one of the twins a small slice of a pancake.

"Pack Alpha, yes."

She hummed, "Maybe you could teach Louis a little something about hunting." She teased.

Louis groaned, "Mom," He dragged on, "I don't think that Harry would want to-"

"I will."

"Really?" Louis raised an eyebrow, "I can't run very fast and I haven't been my wolf in months."

"'Course darling, we can start tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : short chapter because I want to have the whole hunting part in a separate one. Be patient, it'll be very cute.


	14. 14 . 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for almost seven thousand reads on AO3 ! two hundred followers and over ten thousand reads on Wattpad ! I didn't believe that i would've gotten this far on AO3 and after being deleted after three months , thank you for everything lovelies <3

"I can't do this!" Louis exclaimed in frustration.

The boy fell to the grass and fake sobbed, "This is so hard."

Harry held out his hand to the Omega, "Get up, blue. It isn't even noon yet."

The blue-eyed boy was lifted up from the ground like a feather and fiddled with the flower he picked, "Oh, I think my mom is calling me. Got to go!"

Louis began sprinting out of the forest, and of course; he barely made it a couple feet away until he was tumbling to the ground.

A warm body pushed itself against him and turned him onto his back.

"Are you trying to avoid hunting?"

"Me? Avoid hunting?" Louis scoffed, "Never."

The Alpha laughed and slipped one of his hands from above the boy's head onto his waist, "Hm," Harry hummed, pushing his face into Louis' neck because he was happily addicted to how to boy smelt. "I have a feeling that you're lying to me, my sweet."

"Do you?" The boy challenged.

"I do-"

Louis freed his hand from Harry's hold and flipped them around, so he was straddling the older man.

"What about now?" The Omega sassed, taking the Harry's hands and holding them above the Alpha's head.

Harry fish mouthed and was obviously surprised from the boy's sudden confidence, "I-You.. Um."

"Why are you lying on the ground?" Louis asked getting up from the ground in a flash, "Are you slacking?" The younger boy put his hands on his hips as Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

From then on, the two actually trained together. First, they warmed up; with racing each other.

"I'll give you a head start, darling." Harry smirked before taking his bandana off his neck and tying it around his hair.

Louis nodded and took a deep breath, counting down from three to one in his head then he bolted.

As expected, Harry caught up to Louis in a matter of seconds despite the younger of the two having a head start.

The blue-eyed boy grind his teeth and pushed himself to run faster. Trees and leaves zoomed passed them like blurs. As if time was being fast-forward before their eyes.


	15. 14 . 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : from now on I'll be telling you all when the next update will be, it'll be more organized I think . Let's see where it'll take us; chapter 14 . 3 will be up on MARCH 22st at 7:30pm eastern time .

There he stood. In all his glory and youth.

Soft pure white fur that out-beat snow covered his form. Small patches longer than others but that didn't lessen his perfection.

His eyes were ones that made Harry's heart skip a beat. The bright blue held him captive under the boy's gaze. Louis' small button-like pink nose twitched before he sneezed cutely.

The Alpha was already in his wolf, and that was a sight. Two wolves standing opposite from each other; one as dark as night and stronger than the Omega, the latter a blinding white, smaller and delicate. It was like a painting waiting to be auctioned off for thousands of dollars.

The contrast between the lush green grass and both wolves would be a dream for any artist searching for a muse.

Giving into his desire, Harry stepped towards the smaller wolf and gently laid his head on top of Louis'. It was quite easier considering that Harry was significantly taller than Louis, not to mention warmer.

It was a few hours past noon and the sun wasn't at it's highest but instead hiding being the trees of the forest. Despite wanting to push himself and Louis towards the open field of tall grass and flowers where they would lay together while soaking up the warm rays of the sun; Harry knew he needed to train the younger boy.

The black wolf pulled away from the embrace and gently pushed Louis away when the latter attempted to snuggle back under his neck.

The white wolf whined before following after Harry when he walked off.

A few moments later, the two found themselves deeper in the woods where the trees were taller and animals roamed carelessly. It took one glance and a soft nudge on the Omega's behind before Louis was trotting past the trees, following a new-found scent.

Not wanting to hover over the younger boy, Harry walked quietly behind Louis. Not a minute later, Louis halted his speedy steps and shot a look at Harry.

In front of the boy sat a small rabbit - not a first prey Harry would've chosen but it's a start - with a pink nose and brown fur. The eyes were dark and seemed to be looking everywhere but where Louis stood. The animal was enjoying a bundle of greens and completely unaware of the wolves that were a few feet behind it.

Blue met red in a questioning manner before the Alpha nodded and Louis lunged at his prey.

Unfortunately, the rabbit had faster reflexes than Louis and hopped out of the way before the wolf could crush it. Not wasting time, Louis began to chase after the rabbit. His paws squashed the grass stems with every step he took as he followed after the smaller animal.

After zooming passed trees and shrubs for what felt like a decade, Louis had let his body fall to the grass. Exhausted, hot, and thirsty; Louis concluded that he will never choose a rabbit for any hunt.

His legs were aching and beginning to feel numb, and he had a strong pressure building up in his chest. Louis couldn't even bring himself up to get a sip of water from the lake a couple feet away and just when he was about to allow his body and mind to rest, he felt a weight lay itself over his head.

The Omega didn't need to open his eyes to know who had fallen against him, the same comforting smell traveled up to his nostrils as well as soft fur over his own.

Before his heart rate slowed down and his eyes were about to begin to move behind his eyelids; Louis squeaked out a sneezed when a grass stem went up his nose.


	16. 14 . 3

"If I remember correctly," The two shape-shifters walked together through tall trees and grass while the moonlight shone  bright, "is that I told you I couldn't do this." Louis huffed. 

The boy was and has been complaining about how the whole day had went. The beginning wasn't as horrible and sweaty as he thought and just when he mustered up enough confidence; he ends up getting out-ran by a small rabbit. 

In short, Louis was tired and a bit cranky. 

"Blue," A voice as comforting as a warm blanket and as smooth as caramel made Louis huff again. This time taking a small twig off the ground and snapping it between his fingers. "I refuse to allow you to put yourself down. You've just started and who knows," Harry laughed before wrapping his arm around the Omega's shoulder, "maybe you'll become a better hunter than me."

"Thanks for the boost, Mr. Pack-Alpha-who-was-born-with-more-skills-than-I-have-gained-in-all-the-years-I've-been-alive." 

Harry crackled, tossing his head back in the process. Oddly enough, it took several minutes of the wolves standing at Louis' porch for the Alpha to finally calm down. 

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned, "I have yet to introduce you to my own jokes." 

Louis hummed, "Definitely." The younger began to untie the bandana from around his head until Harry frowned. 

"Keep it, Blue." His charming smile seemed to outshine the moon and every star that surrounded it. Harry leaned towards Louis with his arms open, without any verbal communication; the latter snuggled himself into the Alpha's shirt. 

"Louis," Harry said pulling away from the boy before nodding his head towards Louis' house, "your siblings are staring at us." 

With bright red cheeks that were able to be seen in the darkness that surrounded them, Louis whipped his head around only to see his sisters rush to shut the curtains with wide eyes and small mischievous grins. 

"Sorry." Louis apologized shaking his head in embarrassment. 

"Don't be." Harry licked his lips, "They're just curious."

"Lou! Just bring Harry inside before it gets too late!" A voice shouted from an opened window. 

Without needing to look back at his house, Louis already knew who it was. 

"Yes, mum!" He replied holding his hand out to the Alpha, "You don't have any choice but to come inside; mom said so." 

Before both knew, it was nearly twelve in the morning. That had spent the last two hours in a deep conversation the moment they sat on Louis' bed. 

Laughs, giggles and details about their lives were exchanged. Both had smiled brighter than the sun on their faces and the cutest crinkles by their eyes. 

The blue and green fairy lights were their only source of light in the room and to Harry; that was enough to see Louis' remarkable beauty. 

When his eyes would widen before giggles tumbled from his lips or when he would ramble on and on about his CD collection, Harry would be completely entranced by the boy. 

"And this one is Lana Del Rey's-"

"Lou?" A knock on the door followed by his mother's voice, "Is your friend staying the night?"

The blue-eyed boy shot a questioning glance to Harry, "Are you?"

Preparing himself to see the disappointment and sadness in Louis' eyes, Harry shook his head.

"No." Louis called out and a few seconds later he heard his mother shout an 'okay!' through his door before her descending footsteps. 

Louis did hope to see Harry again tomorrow, but even that seemed too long to wait. He felt lighter and like he was floating around the Alpha, like nothing else mattered other than the two of them. 

If anything, Louis felt more like himself around Harry, even if it didn't make any sense. Against wanting to bury themselves in another two hour conversation, the two went downstairs of the quiet house to the front door, with decreasing spirits. 

"I don't know when I'll see you again, Blue." Harry felt Louis' chest deflate and his arms tighten, as he secured his arms around the boy. 

"It's okay," Louis bit his lip, "You're an Alpha - pack Alpha. You have duties.

"I'm sorry, Blue." Harry gave Louis one last squeeze before freeing the boy from his arms, "I promise you that what was supposed to be tomorrow's session won't be ignored." He said sternly but flashed a sad smile, "I'll see you soon, Darling." 

Sadness began to sink deep into Louis, his smile vanishing just like the Alpha did into the woods.


	17. 14 . 4

It was dark, and silent. Louis could only hear his own beating heart and the blood flowing through his body. 

Like a light switch was flipped, a small and faint glow caught his attention from a few feet away. As curious as he is, Louis' feet bring him towards the glowing light. Sat atop a dark brown table, a candle. A single candle and it already had wax dripping off the sides slowly. The heat of the flame adding a small amount of comfort to the boy when only an unknown abyss was beyond him. 

Taking the handle of which was a small tube made for the yellow candle, Louis realized how he was dressed. 

It wasn't his boxers and a loose t-shirt but the complete opposite. Over his figure was baggy, and torn clothes. The shirt that seemed to once be white was now a beige with brown stains scattered across it. His legs were in long pants that looked to be too large with green and red stains that made Louis gag. Covering his bare feet were torn shoes with holes at the toes. 

Not only did his own appearance make louis disgusted but also his smell. he reaked of garbage, dirt and raw meat. The smell choking him and making tears pool in his eyes before he let out the contents of his stomach out onto the floor. As well as dropping the candle when he fell to his knees. 

Louis whimpered and shut his eyes, praying he would just wake up from what has already been a nightmare. Once reopening his eyes, Louis was stunned to see trees. The never ending darkness was gone and replaced by tall ever-green trees and white snow. 

Before Louis could take one more breath, what felt like a force stronger than God himself shoved him harshly against a hard surface. 

His cry of pain was heartbreaking. Louis' face began to redden from the cold and his eyes watering before tears started to fall down his red cheeks. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he would awaken before anything worse happens but luck didn't seem to be on his side. 

A growl that rattled the ground and the trees pushed Louis to scream in fear. Not only had the force held him harder against the tree but it had began to push its fingers into his skin after successfully tearing through the thin dirty t-shirt. 

The pain. The newly bloody wounds on his shoulders. The agony was enough for Louis to wish he would die that second. 

It took one peek through his eyelids for him to feel like a child again. A child afraid of the dark and everything that lurks within it, a small innocent child that fears mythical monsters. 

It was the same exact creature from before. The same sickeningly face, same jagged teeth and, same eyes that gave Louis shivers everywhere.


	18. 15

Louis was _exhausted_. As relaxing as a sleep should be, Louis' was the complete opposite.

In the dream, he had been non-stop running with the same haunting monster just a few steps behind him. It was different scenes, different stories but they all ended in the same way. With Louis dead.

Like a blessing, Louis woke up after he was murdered by the terrifying creature about two times.

He refused to go back to sleep and chose to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. The house was silent as everyone was sleeping - it was 4:30am to be exact.

Louis didn't know what to think or believe. ' _Maybe I'm going crazy.'_ Louis thought to himself, _'Or got bit by a poisonous beetle and now I'm loosing it.'_

"Stupid boy."

Unaware of the thin figure standing in the dark corner of the kitchen, Louis flipped on the tap and held his glass underneath the stream.

"What the hell is wrong with me.." Louis whispered, shaking his head in disappointment before nearly chugging the whole glass.

The wicked woman quickly disappeared into a cloud of dust then reappeared in the boy's bedroom. She scoffed at the strong Alpha scent that practically drenched the entire room.

"Ugly boy, ugly room." She scoffed, "Seems understandable."

Her hair was matted and dirty - a clear representation of her bad hygiene - as she continued to snoop through the boy's things.

She opened drawers, looked through his closet, and even searched through the bookcase until she grinned maliciously, and her eyes filled with evil.

It was as a small book, made from dark brown leather and smelt of pollen. The witch didn't waste anytime before she was flipped through the pages. Scribbles of words, drawings of flowers were all that she saw at first. Until she reached the end of the journal, it wasn't drawn in pencil like the other sketches were; but instead it was completely finished, coloured and all.

If she weren't blinded by spite, she would've admitted that the sketch was amazing. The intensity of the eyes that was transferred from reality to paper, the texture of the wolf's fur, and the beautifully illustrated flowers. The wolf was black, but standing in a bed of flowers.

Even though the focal points were polar opposites, there's still harmony between them.

The wolf was strong and board, definitely an Alpha. His stance was as straight as a sunflower stem and showed power and dominance.

Just when she heard footsteps going up the stairs, her eyes were drawn to the very corner of the page.

_'I don't know why, but I don't want to be without you.'_


	19. 16

If you're confused about the previous chapter , here's a summary :

So, Louis wakes up from one of his dreams that's controlled by the witch - where he was continuously murdered by the monster (of which we don't know who they truly are). It was a nightmare. Then, he is completely oblivious as to the witch being in his house and doesn't know how much danger he is in. As wicked as the witch is, she snoops through his things; and eventually finds Louis' journal that tells her all about his life and relationship with Harry.

 

"Where were you yesterday?" Harry looked up from his plate.

"Nowhere." The Alpha answered before stabbing a piece of bacon and bringing it to his mouth.

"C'mon," Liam rolled his eyes, "You left before I could say goodbye and came back when everyone was sleeping." The brown-eyed man smirked at Harry's defeat. "That's obviously not nowhere."

"His name is Louis." A smile crawled on to his face at the bare thought of the small boy, "And that's all I'm telling you." He said, waiting for Liam's over dramatic reply.

Over dramatic it was. The man fake sobbed before calling out, "What has the world come to?! My own best friend refuses to gush about his boyfriend!"

Harry laughed 'till there were tears in his eyes, "Oh, shut up."

"So, he is your boyfriend," Liam wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well," The Alpha began, "We haven't actually talked about what we are yet."

"And yet, he has you wrapped around his pretty little finger."

"You don't know that."

"Oh really, then it isn't him who you've been sneaking off to see?" Liam teased before chuckling deeply, "But, all jokes aside; is he the one?"

Now that was a question to keep Harry up at night. Was Louis truly his other half? Has the answer for all his problems been in front of him the whole time? Harry didn't know.

"I don't know." Muttered the Alpha, feeling more vulnerable then he had in a long time.

"How do you feel about him?" His brown-haired friend asked.

"He makes me happy and whenever I'm with him," Harry paused to grin, "I can't help but hang on every word he says."

"And?"

"His eyes are prettier than any ocean that I've sailed across. Oh, and his laugh; more enchanting than any bell-chime."

"Go on,"

"It's hard to explain, how I feel like I'm being pulled towards him. Yesterday, when I had to come back here - I felt tied to him."

"Mhm."

"And leaving him was like I had sliced the rope that held us together."

A red-haired Beta ran up to them, reminding them about the patrol that was scheduled in ten minutes.

"I won't tell you how to feel but love is one of the most powerful emotions a human can feel. And it doesn't show itself directly, you need to look a little closer, look deeper into the past few weeks you've known Louis."


	20. 17

Another sneeze pushed its way out from his body, his bright blue-eyes now a grey like clouds ghosting over the blue sky. Louis blew his nose and tossed the tissue into the garbage can next to him.

He had woken up that morning feeling hot and sweaty, then when he had shoved the covers off himself - he felt freezing cold. After waking up his mother with his constant coughing, she declared that he was sick and wouldn't be allowed to leave the house.

Louis didn't always get sick, but when he did; it was horrible. He would get a bit moody too, because his mother insisted on leaving his bedroom window open to 'Let the air in," claiming that his room was too stuffy. He always got moody when he was cold. 

With the cold wind blowing at his curtains and making the birds outside seem a little louder - Louis honestly couldn't sleep a wink.

It was nearly nine and Jay had already given him two bowls of soup and about three cups of tea. 

After having a short coughing fit, Louis continued to sketch in his beloved journal. Since he had finished his old one, Louis stuffed it into his bookshelf along with his past ones. He stared at the faint lines decorating the blank white page and rubbed his eyes.

It didn't help that his blues were watery but his vision wasn't improving by all the rubbing either. Sighing to himself, the Omega opened his bedside table and dug through the countless useless knick-knacks that overfilled his entire drawer. After finding the familiar brown case, he shut the drawer and slipped on the things he hated with passion.

He hadn't worn his glasses in years and he definitely despised the way they perched high on his nose and made his eyes look a little bigger. How the thick frames brought more attention to him as well as making him look a bit 'dorky', as he called it.

Humming to himself a tune he couldn't remember well, Louis began to colour a pretty rose. He chose yellow and pink for the flower, making the little nub in the middle a light wash of yellow and slowly getting more dark and pink towards the outer petals of the rose.

That probably wasn't how someone was supposed to colour a flower as beautiful as a rose - but Louis didn't really care and decided that if it turned out looking like an odd circle, that he would rip out the page and forget he ever drew it.

Downstairs of the Tomlinson household, Jay was about to begin cleaning up her toddlers' mess when a knock on the door made her jump.

Walking towards the front door, she grinned upon meeting someone that she hadn't seen in months, "Niall James Horan, quite sometime. Hm?"

And that was how Louis' terrible sick day turned into one of the best days of the year. After not seeing his dear best friend since nearly a year ago, Louis was ecstatic but then eventually pouted. He was still a bit angry at the bubbly blonde for leaving him all that time ago.

It didn't take long for Niall to explain Louis everything. How he thought he met the one and how the man turned out to be nothing like Niall imagined. It had been an emotional roller coaster for the blonde Omega from the time he left their town.

"He was so different, Lou. Over here, he was an angel, everything I ever wanted." Niall said, grimacing from the intense memories, "But when we left, he turned into this monster. It started when he began to get more snappy and refused to go out on dates with me. Then, one day we got into a fight - he tried to hit me." Niall felt Louis' arms tighten around his torso, "I can't believe I still stayed with him after that. It wasn't until one night when he got totally drunk and he tried to force me to have sex with him." The blonde felt his voice crack, "That was a few weeks ago."

"Why did it take you so long to come back?"

"I needed to get away from him, erase myself. I needed to find a job, get money get and myself back here." 

It took a while for the two friends to defuse the tension but with a few jokes and a bunch of catching up - Niall was already asking Jay if he could stay over. Louis' mother didn't hesitate to give Niall a pillow and a few blankets. Despite her warning of Louis' health and that he might get sick too; Niall still insisted on sleeping in the blue-eyed boy's room.


	21. 18

"Harry!"

Soft snores falling from his pink lips as his deep blue-eyes were shut out from the world. Louis had been alone for the whole day, still a little bit sick but just happy because he could finally breathe through his nose.

His best friend didn't stay for long either, Niall claimed he had to meet up with a couple of other friends. Louis let him leave, not having enough energy to cling to the blonde's legs and refuse to let go. Before walking through the front door, Niall promised that he would be back in a couple of days despite seeing Louis' pout.

Now, the sun was gone, leaving the town in a blanket of darkness. Birds stopped singing happily leaving only the sound of zooming cars to file through Louis' cracked open window.

After greeting Jay, the girls and, the twins, Harry shuffled his way up the stairs. Still a bit frustrated that his plans for the day dragged on, leaving little room for him to visit the pretty blue-eyed boy that he so deeply cared for. He had missed their agreed training time by many hours and felt disappointed in himself.

He creaked open the door, as slow as a turtle and as quiet as a mouse. His sock clad feet making no noise at all while he tip-toed towards the sleeping boy.

Unable to hide it, a smile appearing on his face when he saw how tiny Louis looked. He was piled under a couple blankets and had them pulled up over his chin which left only his lips, button nose, and closed eyes on display.

"Blue," Harry whispered in a hushed voice, creeping towards the softly snoring Omega. "Lou," He sat on the edge of the bed, and began to gently shake the boy.

Louis only mumbled into the blanket and snuggled into his bed. His hair fluffing slightly.

"Baby blue, wake up please." Harry's fingers ghosting over Louis' cheek before he caressed the side of the boy's face.

"Harry?" Louis rasped, his voice deep but not as deep as the Alpha's, his blues blinking up tiredly.

"Hey, Darling." Harry squeezed himself onto the bed when Louis shuffled over, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, I understand. I missed you."

And Louis did. He knew about the responsibilities that Harry had - regardless of building their relationship, Harry had duties that couldn't be ignored. He had a whole pack on his shoulders.

Harry felt the Omega's leg wrap around his waist and let his arm slither under Louis' side and rubbed his back gently, "Maybe I don't need to ever be sorry again."

Still groggy, Louis didn't want to think. He only wanted to hold Harry and vice versa, "What do you mean?" Louis asked, nose buried in Harry's shoulder.

"I mean," Harry sighed, "If you come back with me, I won't miss you like I did."

"Har-"

"I know that this is sudden, but Louis," Harry paused to let himself breathe, "The feelings that I have for you can't be ignored. And trust me I've tried." The Alpha pulled Louis closer to himself, "Not like that. But I mean that I can't do anything without you slipping into my mind. I can't focus when I know that you're not mine."

Louis could feel his own heart begin to race, was this really happening?

"I never believed that I would find someone. I was feared by almost everyone that ever laid their eyes on me. They all saw me as a monster. A viscous predator that was only good for causing harm. That was when I began to believe them, I saw myself as a disease. It didn't take long for me to begin to act like how people expected me to." Harry's voice began to shake, "I lived up to their expectations and never let another living soul near me."

Louis remained silent, still trying to calm himself down.

"But you, Blue; you didn't run, nor did you fear me. You've made my life brighter just by existing, and yet, I'm still trying to figure you out." Harry chuckled, feeling a weight being lifted off himself with the confession.

The younger of the two, pushed himself up and let his chin fall onto Harry's chest - his bright blues showing more than words could ever say.

"I know now, that I can't walk another day on the earth without you."

Louis felt Harry's heart speed up under his chin, as did his own too. Both hearts playing a harmony that told more than any other made by an instrument.

"Louis, will you give me the honour of calling you mine?"


	22. 19 . 1

His heart beating like a drum, eyes as wide as the sun, and his brain scrambling to form words. 

"That's sudden, Harry."

Like an avalanche or earthquake, his world crumbles into dust. His heart that he finally chose to follow, is broken into millions of pieces. Harry's inner wolf howling in pain, in despair and desperation. 

Harry feels his heart becoming cold and empty - that was, until Louis shuffled his way up his body, the Alpha's shirt rising slightly, "But," The Omega paused, licking his lips, "I like sudden, it's spontaneous." A giggle falling from his lips. 

Like a firing being lit from under, Harry's heart felt warm and full - of hope, of love. 

"Will you?" Harry pushes himself to ask again, no doubt in his mind that Louis would deny. 

"Hm, let's see..." Louis trailed off, a mad grin growing on his face, "Will you always tell me the truth?" 

Harry didn't need one second to think, "Yes. Of course, Baby Blue." Harry slid his hand up towards Louis', like puzzle pieces they were complete. 

"Then, yes." Louis' blues twinkling happily, "I will be your mate." 

Not being able to hold in his joy, Harry gathered the small grinning boy in his arms and flipped them around. Giggles, adoration and, desire soared in the air above them as they tumbled and cuddled under the covers. 

Harry could see the rest of his life being spent with the boy underneath him. Living in a cozy house wether it be in the town or in the privacy of the forest, with at least two children and, slow dancing in the living room on a Friday night. 

"Did you ask my mother?" Louis asked, his head tilting to the side as his brown hair fanned out on the pillow. 

"Yes," Harry grinned, snuggling his face into his mate's neck and breathing in his intoxicating scent, "I asked her before I came up here." 

"You didn't plan ahead?" Louis' voice was a little deeper than usual since he was still a bit sick, but that didn't stop Harry from chasing his lips. 

The Alpha eventually gives up and looks at Louis sheepishly.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t either.”

Louis makes a small hmpf and not a moment later, Harry’s lips are against his.

It was like electricity flying between them, their hearts racing and all from a simple kiss.

"And to answer you question,” Harry mumbled against his mate's lips. “Nope.”

"And, what if I said no?" The Omega questions, pulling away from the kiss. 

"I don't know." Harry wasn't lying, he didn't know what he would do if Louis had broken his heart right then and there. 

There were different possibilities; he could completely disappear from town and his pack, into the dark woods, or he could isolate himself in his room until he starved to death, but if his mate did say no, he would be in an everlasting nightmare. 

"Louis! Harry! Dinner time!" 

A sigh flowed past Louis' lips, at least his mother had the decency to not send one of his siblings to get him. 

Louis giggled when Harry pulled him back down after he stood up, "We need to eat, my Alpha."

"Hm." Harry hummed, the nickname striking his heart, "Wait." He said, sitting up and pulling the Omega onto his lap, Louis watched with curiosity as Harry slowly slipped a large silver ring off his pinky that had an 'H' engraved on it, and swirls decorating the sides, "I want you to have this," His words were as slow as honey, he pushed the ring onto Louis' little finger - surprisingly, it fit perfectly since Harry's pinky was the width of Louis' ring finger. 

"It was given to me by my father, before he left." 

Louis ripped his eyes away from the beauty of a ring that adored his finger, "Your father?" 

"That, my sweet Omega, is another story for another time."


	23. 19 . 2

"That's gorgeous, Harry!" Jay squeaked upon spotting the expensive silver on Louis' finger.

"Thank you." The Alpha smiled, arm still tight around his Omega's waist.

"No more distractions!" Jay shook her head before passing a stack of plates to her son and a bundle of utensils to her soon-to-be son-in-law, "Get the table set, please!"

The mother of seven couldn't help but want to squeeze the life out of her son, but also beg him to stay, but at the end of the day, Jay trusted Harry, more than any soul could understand.

The family ate dinner, each knowing it will be the last one with Louis for a long time. If anything, they were all overjoyed for their brother and son. Laughs we're shared and memories made among the mix of Betas, Omegas, and Alphas.

Before Louis knew, it was 9 in the evening - and the sun had already tucked itself into the dark sky.

The blue-eyes boy fell asleep with a smile and a warm heart, excited for what the next day will bring to him and his new mate.

"Bye, mom." The Omega whispered, his heart swelling at the thought of not seeing his own mother for weeks, maybe months.

He bid a depressing farewell to his siblings, planting a loving kiss on each of their foreheads.

Here he was, not even twenty and moving in with his mate. And maybe his heart sped up a bit when he walked out the front door of the house he was raised in.

With the fresh breeze, the smell of moss and wildlife and, Harry's hand in his - Louis couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

He had spent the whole morning packing all his belongings, from t-shirts to pictures to his colouring pencils; Louis' room was left nearly empty by the time he had to leave.

Being the sweetheart he is, Harry sent some of his own Betas to help carry Louis' bags since it was easier taking the shortcut through the forest than driving on a dozen roads.

Upon arriving to his new home, Louis was extremely nervous to the point where Harry needed to pull him aside and comfort his trembling Omega. He held Louis' head in between his heads, cold rings pressing against the boy's temples and whispered countless encouraging words.

"What if they don't like me?" Louis wondered, eyes refusing to meet his mate's, "I can't separate you from your pack."

Harry pulled the boy closer, hands falling to his hips, "They'll love you," Harry promised, "Trust me, Baby Blue. No creature will ever come between you and I, as for you disrupting my pack; you won't."

A passionate kiss shared between the two was enough for Louis to burst with confidence, maybe it was Harry's hand on his waist under his shirt or his thumb tracing the naked skin but Louis was shining brighter than the sun.

"Lou, this is my sister, Gemma." Harry introduced, after the small crowd that once surrounded him and his mate scattered.

Louis was stunned, she was beautiful. Almost exactly like Harry but with higher cheekbones, thinner eyebrows and, longer hair. Her eyes a tad lighter than his mate's but that didn't lessen her beauty. To say the least, Louis wasn't surprised if Harry's mother happened to be a model.

"Hi," Louis beamed, earning a comforting squeeze from the hand on his hip, "Are you older than Harry?"

"By a few years, best few years of my life."

"Hey," Harry whined and Louis couldn't believe that this was the same man who offered to train him for hunting animals.

"I'm joking!" Gemma laughed, dimples appearing by her wide smile. Her eyes caught sight of something behind Louis before she nodded, "I've got to go, sorry Louis." She wrapped the boy in a warm hug, "I'll see you soon."

The mates didn't have a second of privacy before a Beta skipped up to them, his shoulder length hair flopping happily on his head, "I'm Peter," The red-haired man gestured to his attire, "As you can tell, I work in the farm."

"You have animals?"

"Would you like to see them?"

And that was how Louis found himself squealing at the bucket of kittens, knee deep in a pile of hay.

"They're so cute!" Louis practically shouted, his day got a million times better.

Turns out, Louis absolutely loved the farm, petting every animal, and listening carefully to Peter as he rambled on and on about each individual creature. Eventually, the day came to an end and Louis was forced to leave the farm - after promising Peter that he will be back another day.

The Alpha dragged Louis to his house, the largest of them all - despite Harry refusing to be gifted the two story house at first when he was pronounced pack leader.

Harry was positive he heard a soft 'meow' from his mate, and continued to watch the boy carefully as he made dinner for them. While Louis sat on one of the counter stools with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

After the tenth 'meow' Harry found himself halting separating the spaghetti onto two plates and raised an eyebrow at the pink Louis who sat in front of him, "Did you hear that?" Harry asked, leaning over the counter to grab a napkin.

"Hear what?" Louis replied, eyes wide and lips moist.

It took another eyebrow raise from Harry for Louis to completely fall apart, "Please, Harry! Don't make me take her back!"

As expected, his pretty little Omega held the smallest of kittens in his hands, cradling the animal gently, "I mean, look at her!"

Louis wasn't lying either, the kitten was truly adorable. Pure white - reminding Harry of a special someone - with a small patch of brown on one ear. Her wide brown eyes and small pink nose.

"I'm not sure, Blue."

"Please, Harry!" Louis whined, shoving the small kitten into Harry's face.

The Alpha sighed, "Fine, but we name her together."


	24. 19 . 3

"G'morning," 

Harry looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but scrunch his nose in fondness, there his beloved mate stood. In all his youth and beauty, a long loose t-shirt over his torso and falling to his thighs. 

"Morning, Baby Blue." 

Louis' face had more colour than last night - since the boy had been extremely nervous and a few tears slipped from his eyes. Harry later found out that his Omega missed his family dearly, in pure desperation; Harry held the boy tightly in his arms, rocking him slowly as the blue-eyed boy sat in his lap, until he fell asleep to the Alpha's quiet hums. 

He felt Louis' cold hands sliding around his waist from behind, and the boy's forehead on his spine, "What are you doing up so early?" 

The Alpha chuckled, "It's only nine in the morning, darling." 

Harry felt Louis' lips form a pout against his naked skin, "It's early for me." Louis said softly, his hands squeezing his Alpha's hips, "I think I'm going back to sleep." 

Harry shook his head, loose hairs flying out his bun, "Sorry, Blue. We still have to make up for training." The Alpha grinned cheekily when he heard Louis whine. "As much as I'd love to go back to bed and snuggle you," Harry paused, flipping a pancake, "I'd rather have your hunting skills improve."

Louis muttered under his breath stubbornly before letting his arms fall to his sides. Harry saw him out of the corner of his eye, attempt to hop onto the counter - key word; attempt. Meaning, Louis was failing miserably. With not enough upper body strength, the Omega was only getting an inch above the ground before his arms gave out. 

Truth be told, Louis absolutely hated working out or anything athletic, including hunting which was why his skills were terrible. Harry couldn't contain his fond before he turned down the stove - he didn't want to burn a pancake - and taking one step and grabbed his mate's hips firmly. 

The Omega squeaked, and felt himself being lifted from the ground to only be sat on the cold counter. He thanked Harry with a sweet kiss on the corner of the man's lips, and with flushed cheeks; pulling the cotton shirt lower on his thighs upon seeing that the Alpha's eyes were practically glued to them. 

The two ate breakfast together, after Louis watched Harry cook from the counter and helped set the table. He managed to sneak off while Harry separated the food and slip on a pair of sweats that went past his feet - they were definitely Harry's.

Breakfast satisfied Louis to the brim where he couldn't bother to finish the last strip of bacon on his plate and instead gave it to his mate. 

"What are we naming her?" Louis asked, sitting on the bed as Harry walked out from the bathroom in nothing but a thin white towel. He pet the pretty little kitty on it's small head, hearing it purr softly. 

"What about Snowflake?" Harry replied, walking into the huge closet before returning in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. 

Louis looked into the cat's warm eyes, grinning when she rubbed against his leg, "I love it." He said, "We could call her Snow for short."


	25. 19 . 4

"Bye, little Snow." Louis gently pat the kitten on it's head, rubbing one ear. He set her in a small basket and made sure she had enough food and water. 

"Ready?" 

The Omega looked up, his bottom lip jutting out slightly, "Do I have to go?" 

"C'mon, Blue. It isn't that bad." Harry assured, his arm sliding to his mate's waist, pulling him away from the kitten. "You'll be fine. Don't worry, Baby." 

Now, after meeting a few more people in the pack, the two bid farewell and walked towards the woods, the sun lighting their path. 

"Why do some people eat out here?" Louis asked, upon seeing a couple of people lining up at a small shack and returning to the outdoor tables. 

Harry let his eyes drop to their hands intertwined, to the shiny silver ring snug on his Omega's finger. "It's a community picnic, for those who don't have enough money or time for their own breakfast, lunch or dinner." He explained, a numb pain shooting through his chest - it was his father's idea.

Shaking away the thoughts of the man who had left him, Harry continued to walk along side Louis, he watched as the boy stopped every once in a while to pick a small flower off the ground. It wasn't long until the blue-eyed boy had a hand full of pretty flowers ranging from all the colours of the rainbow. 

"Harry?" A soft voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. 

"Mhm, Baby Blue?" 

Louis fiddled with the bouquet of flowers in his hand, before his piecing ocean blue eyes met a deep green, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?"

Sighing to himself, Harry stopped walking and pointed to the thick log that was from a fallen tree, "Let's sit down, My sweet Omega." Louis obeyed and sat on the log, his mate sitting down after him, "I knew you would ask soon enough, but it's better to tell you now." 

Louis held Harry's hand tightly, letting his bouquet of flowers fall to the ground. 

"She died." Louis' mouth dropped open in utter shock, Harry had said it as if it didn't relate to death, "Twenty-six years ago on February 1st." Harry twisted the ring around his mate's finger, "She died giving birth to me." 

And that was when Louis decided that he needed to make Harry feel wanted, to feel loved. He pushed himself off the log and sat himself onto Harry's lap, wrapping his arms around the Alpha's neck, breathing in his scent. 

Harry continued, his own arms tying themselves around his beloved's waist, "I never knew her, but from what my sister and father told me - she was perfect. They told me that I would've loved her just like they did. When I was finally understanding the difference between life and death, I blamed myself for hers." Louis felt his own heart ache painfully at Harry's words. "It is what also pushed me to become the monster that most know me to be. With all the lives I took, not one ever made me feel as broken as my mother's did." 

Louis curled tighter around his misunderstood mate, his mate that deserved everything pretty and good in this world that only labeled him. 

"I was so out of hand and stupid, to notice that I had ruthlessly murdered the mate of an Alpha of a rival pack. And, I was only eighteen at the time. Too young and too weak to defend myself against an Alpha as powerful as he was. And my father," The Alpha paused, bring Louis' hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the ring, "He gave me this ring before disappearing into the trees. He fought the Alpha. He ended his life by protecting mine." 

Harry's life had been a true nightmare. One that he had thought would be everlasting, that he would eventually put an end to his misery by a rope around his neck. He lived in darkness, judged by those who didn't know him. Seen as a monster - an outcast. 

But as the saying goes, good things come to those who wait. And Harry did, he waited for what seemed like eternity.

And his saviour, his light, his true angel; is a small blue-eyed boy, sitting in his lap, crying for him.


	26. 19 . 5

The woods were silent, with only the sound of small animals scurrying and an occasional gust of wind. The broad and strong Alpha watched with hunger and dominance as the tiny Omega trotted along a dirt path. 

He mentally tsked at his mate, he remembers specifically telling the boy to always stay alert, no matter the circumstances - unless he was with Harry, of course. And now, Harry had let Louis have a five minute headstart for a little game of man-hunt. Or wolf-hunt, maybe. 

The oblivious pure white Omega skipped along the path, with only thoughts of pride about his successful escape and use of an extra five minutes. Louis couldn't help but think about how surprised Harry would be when he wouldn't be able to find him - still as unaware as ever, Louis had absolutely no idea of his own mate stalking him in the shadows of the trees. 

It didn't take long for Harry to find nor catch up to his Omega either. Just simply following the intoxicating scent of innocence and purity until he saw the faint figure that he was familiar with. 

That was until while Louis was skipping happily, he was shoved to the ground. His pure white fur becoming a light shade of beige from the dirt. A whine pushes out from between his teeth when he feels a heavy weight force himself on his back.

His inner wolf is preening under the attention of his Alpha, as the stronger of the two effectively nibbles lightly on Louis' tummy, to stop his Omega from squirming. 

They begin to wrestle playfully and Harry gently - always gently with Louis - rolls them around in the dirt and grass. 

Their hearts were rapidly beating and their spirits high. Staring into his Omega's blue eyes, Harry's mind immediately thinks of how Louis would look underneath him in different circumstances. 

To see his Omega's body withering under his touch, desperate to reach his high. To feel his body flushed against his and wanting to memorize every inch of his mate's figure. 

He could imagine how Louis' eyes would be unfocused, his lips be wet and bitten, his cheeks red, and his hands clawing at Harry's back. 

The noises he'd make would surely make Harry want to write songs about him - or songs dedicated to him. Louis' already high-pitched voice becoming even higher and louder as he gives himself to Harry. 

Maybe Louis' spine will arch, or his thighs quiver, maybe he would even wrap his legs around Harry's waist. 

With thoughts of desire, Harry was too distracted and let himself be overpowered by his little Omega. The not-so pure white wolf takes notice of Harry's unfocused state and doesn't hesitate to push himself out from under his mate. 

Wiggling out and successfully escaping, Louis dashed deeper into the woods. 

And that was how Louis ended up in a tree - well, first he was in his wolf-form, happily running through the trees until he chose that if he didn't want Harry to find him; he'd have to go somewhere he wouldn't expect. 

After transforming into his human-form where he had longer limbs, Louis quickly rushed to the tallest tree he could find. 

He may have scraped himself a couple times - but he was overall excited and feeling slightly mischievous. 

Now, he held his breath with his hand over his mouth, and his heart was racing. Exactly below him stood his Alpha, sniffing the air and trotting around the bottom of the tree. 

That was until Louis slipped from the branch he had been kneeling on and was now hanging from the branch by his arms. The branch he was sitting on snapped in half and fell to the ground below him; crashing to the dirt ground and nearly hitting his mate in his head. 

"Oh my god!" Louis screeched, rethinking all the times he faked being sick just to get out from doing gym. 

"Lou?" 

"Harry!" Louis could feel tears welling up in his eyes, envisioning his body falling through branches only to land on the ground.

"Blue!" 

"Harry! Help me!" Louis screamed hearing the branch crack under his fingers. 

The Omega's heartbeat was like a drum, his breath coming out in pants and Louis is positive that he was going to die in a few seconds. On the bright side; he found his mate. But he wouldn't get to spend the rest of his life with his Alpha. 

This was it. The branch finally snaps under his weight and Louis lets a high-pitched scream past his lips. 

He feels his body begin to fall and Louis is waiting for his body to come crashing to the ground - instead it doesn't. 

Instead of branches and leaves scratching at his sides and possibly his legs snapping before his skull is cracked on the hard ground on impact; the small precious Omega feels a strong firm hand clasp a death grip onto his wrist. 

Opening his eyes into the size of saucers, Louis can't explain how his heart felt upon seeing the man he will give up everything for; holding him up by one arm. 

Before the boy knows it, he's being yanked up and seated on a strong branch that he wished he sat on before. 

He doesn't realize tears are falling from his eyes in streams until he feels kisses being peppered on his face. 

"It's okay, Baby Blue." Harry whispers, his heart not only fragile from nearly losing the love of his life but at the fact that Louis though he would actually let him fall. "Just stop your crying, Baby, it's alright. I've got you." 

Despite not being mated yet, Harry felt how Louis uneasy was, he knew he needed reassurance. 

"I won't ever let go. I promise." 

And that wasn't a lie.


	27. 20 . 1

"What happened to him?" Harry was immediately questioned the second he stepped foot onto his pack's soil.

He pulled Louis' sleeping body closer to his chest, securing his arms underneath the boy's knees and behind his back. His sleeping Omega only stirred, his eyebrows furrowing the slightest and his nose wrinkling before returning to his peaceful state.

"He almost fell out of a tree." Harry answered walking faster to his house because he knew the temperature was decreasing, and Louis would soon need more than just his own body heat combined with Harry's.

"What?!" His sister screeched, her green eyes similar to his widened.

"I didn't let him fall." Harry was almost felt offended, "As you can see, he has no broken bones."

"He's a clumsy one, isn't he?"

The Alpha nodded, "My clumsy Omega."

Gemma shivered as they reached the front of Harry's house, "You care for him?"

Harry shifted Louis so that the Omega's arms were around his neck and sat the boy on his hip because he was that small, "Of course, more than anything."

"He'll treat you right, I know it."

The younger sibling searched for his keys in his pockets, all while balancing his Omega on one arm, "So do I."

"I know that you will too." Gemma stated, pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders.

She wasn't lying nor exaggerating, Harry nearly kissed the ground Louis walked on. His heart beating for his one and only. And his soul tied eternally to his Omega's.

"Night, Gems." Harry pressed a kiss to his sister's forehead before pushing the large door open.

After setting his baby on the couch, he started a fire in the brick titled fireplace. Once the house eventually warmed up, he picked Louis' quietly snoring figure and walked up the stairs towards his-their bedroom.

"My Alpha,"

Harry would've been startled if he hadn't heard Louis' breath uneven out and felt his body shift.

"My Omega,"

"Thank you." Louis' voice was raspy, and his lips were dry but Harry still kissed them.

Laying them both down on the bed and slowly crawling over Louis' smaller body. Placing his hand on his Omega's thigh, pulling them apart and settling himself between them.

Their kiss was lazy like two love-sick teenagers, until they both begun to get addicted to the other. Their lips crashing together in a frenzy, Louis' hands gripping onto Harry's hair. Slipping his tongue into his Omega's mouth, Harry was positive that he could die like this. With Louis' hands tugging on his curls, mouth on his, and his thighs wrapping around his hips.

One especially hard tug pulled a groan from Harry's lips. Louis would've blushed - since he had never been this intimate with someone, let alone make them groan - but with the tightening feeling in his pants and slick dripping onto his boxers, Louis couldn't bring himself to think of anything but Harry.

Tensing his legs on Harry's waist, Louis thrusts his hips upwards, their crotches grinding against each other through the layers of their clothes.

"Harry," Louis panted, his Alpha finally giving him a second to breathe when he occupied himself with the naked skin on Louis' neck.

"Mhm, Baby Blue." Harry moaned when Louis yanked at his hair again, after he bit particularly hard on the soft skin of his Omega's neck.

"I want you."


	28. 20 . 2

Harry's heart began to race, he pulled away from Louis' neck, his arms supporting his body from either side of Louis' head, "Are you sure, Blue?" He asked concern dripping from his voice.

"Yes," The blue-eyed boy whispered, "I want you, forever."

Not being able to contain himself, Harry's inner-wolf took control. His wild side taking over his body.

Furiously and eagerly shoving his lips onto his Omega's, feeling effectively high on Louis' lips.

"Harry," Louis mumbled between kisses, his stomach clenching in want and feeling his hole leaking with desire, "Off." His hands dragged down from Harry's head full of hair to the bottom of his shirt.

Understanding the message, Harry pulled himself away from his blue-eyed boy - despite wanting to drown in the boy's body - and sat on his knees. Louis watched with wide, almost innocent eyes, as Harry lifted his shirt from the hem and yanked it off himself, revealing his sculpted chest and abs to the smaller boy.

The mesmerizing contrast between the dark ink and his tanned skin was a image Louis wanted to keep forever. The butterfly beautifully detailed and sitting perfectly in the middle of his chest, two swallows by his prominent collarbones, and two fern leaves engraved in his v-lines.

Harry was true art, one that could have a whole exhibit dedicated to him. Whether it be of his pink lips, forest green eyes, or of his endless tattoos - Louis felt at lost of breath every time he laid eyes on his Alpha.

The boy was too distracted by his soon-to-be mate's body to take notice to his Alpha's grabby hands tugging at the fabric that was shielding his body from his green eyes. Taking a deep breath, Louis lifted his arms allowing Harry to peel the shirt from his torso.

And Louis was a masterpiece. One that would be worth millions, wanted by all and one that would be burned into your brain for eternity. Harry would forever praise his body gladly with nothing in return.

His creamy tan skin, perfectly clear of any scars or bruises, like a blank canvas waiting for Harry's lips to decorate it in love bites. A soft tummy was what officially had Harry hooked onto his Omega's body.

As slow as ever, Harry leaned back over the smaller of the two, using one arm to support his weight over Louis' body while his hips returned in their rightful place which was snugly between his Omega's thick thighs.

His free hand trailing up Louis' torso, dipping into every crevice of his body, ghosting over the boy's neck and up to the side of his face. Harry's fingers gently holding his Omega's jaw as if it were a priceless artifact that would crumble under the slightest touch.

Green meeting blue. Alpha meeting Omega. Dominant meeting submissive. Their eyes holding covet for the other, desiring to call them 'mine'.

"I want to go slow with you, Baby Blue." Harry's breath was hot and fanning over Louis' cheekbones, "I want to remember every single feature of your body, remember how you feel around me." The older of the two leaning closer to his Omega's face, a hairs width between their noses, "I want to take my time watching you wither and squirm for me to touch you."

That had Louis' pants tightening - even more if that was possible - and rivers of slick drip from his hole.

A low groan pushing it's way from Harry's throat, "You smell heavenly, Blue." His green eyes turning almost black with hunger, "I can't wait to taste you."

"Please," Louis whimpered, his hands squeezing Harry's naked bicep, digging his nails into the skin till it left small crescents in it's wake when his Alpha grinded firmly against his growing erection.

"Beg for me, Baby Blue." Harry's finger tugged lightly at Louis' bottom lip before letting it snap back into place and be pulled between the boy's teeth.


	29. 20 . 3

Harry felt his wolf clawing it's way out just to regain control of his body again - to completely ruin Louis. Harry's wilder and stronger side would maul his Omega, tear his hole and cover his body in various bite marks and scratches. 

Louis didn't deserve his first time to be fast and quick - save that for another time - but his precious Omega was merit to being admired and eulogized by Harry for the rest of his life. 

"C'mon, Blue." Harry's lips were grazing Louis' as his green eyes held a strong craving, "If you want me, beg." 

The Alpha wishes he would have written a will because Louis will surely make his heart forever stop beating by the end of the night.

"Please, Harry." Louis' mouth was wet and bitten red, "I need you to touch me." 

Pushing his hips further into between Louis' thighs had the Omega throwing his head back against the pillows, his hair fanning out over the white sheet, "Is that it, Baby Blue?" Harry tsked, "I'm sure you can do better than that." 

Louis' brain was foggy and filled to the brim with images of himself and Harry in the most intimidate positions, "My Alpha, please." Louis sobbed, the pressure of Harry's hard budge on his through the layer of their clothes. Louis took a deep breath before his eyes became wider and as innocent as ever, "I want your cock inside me. Take me, Harry." 

That had Harry nearly fucking into Louis through their pants, wanting to ram into the boy instead of taking it slow. 

With his high cheekbones, wide angelic eyes and, pink lips - Harry could only envision Louis in the most erotic positions, whether it be on his knees begging for Harry to choke him with his member, bent over for his Alpha with his hands gripping the table for dear life, or with his legs atop Harry's wide shoulders while the latter fucked his hole thoroughly, pulling moans and whimpers from his lips. 

"Yeah, Baby?" Harry couldn't resist smashing his lips onto Louis' and thrusting against the boy through their pants, "Let's get these off first, hm?" 

The temperature was getting higher by the second as the two desperately clawed and tore at the pants the other wore. A deep almost demonic groan falling out from deep within Harry's throat when he yanked the pants off his lover. 

He could write poems about his thick thighs of his Omega. Harry pressed a soft kiss to Louis' exposed thigh before lightly nipping at the cotton covering his boy's hard-on, "Mm, I love your body, Baby." 

The smaller of the two watched as his Alpha shrugged off his own pants, exposing his budge in his boxers to Louis' blue-eyes. The younger of the two's breath hitched the moment he saw Harry's large fingers slipping into the waistband of his boxers, feeling his cold fingertips grazing the surface of his member. 

A short whimper from his baby's lips is what made Harry nearly cum in his pants, he slowly tightened his grip on his Omega's cock, the cold metal of his rings sending shocks through Louis' body. 

"So hard for me, Blue."

Louis' hips lifted immediately when Harry began to move his hand up and down inside the boy's boxers, jerking his cock to the pleasure of the both of them. 

Louis had never dared to touch himself, now his soon-to-be mate's firm hand slipping up and down his hard-on felt like heaven. Especially, when Harry's thumb swiped over the tip and spread his pre-cum over the head. The Omega's hands had a death grip on the bed sheets, veins popping up from beneath the surface of his tan skin. 

The boy was blinded with pleasure - even if it simply be from Harry's hand - to even notice his Alpha yanking his boxers down, Louis hissed at the cool air hitting his naked cock, with his lip being bitten between his teeth. 

"Such a pretty cock, Blue." Harry's mouth watered at the sight of his lover completely and utterly in pure bliss, just from the Alpha jerking him off - imagine what Louis would do when Harry got his mouth on his slick dipping hole. 

"Har.." Louis' voice faded when he felt his Alpha's hand disappear, leaving his cock hard and leaking. 

"Baby, turn around for me." The older's voice was deeper than usual, clear covet falling from his lips into the humid air around them.

With no hesitation, Louis flipped his body around and laid on his stomach before his Alpha. 

And Jesus, Harry knew there wouldn't be enough words to express the beauty of his Omega. Smooth, tan and, curvaceous. A dip connecting his spine to his arse, two dimples sitting at the base of his back; perfect to hold Harry's cum or for the Alpha to push his thumbs into when he slowly rams into the boy's body.

He ran his hands over the sinful hump of his Omega's bum, causing the latter to moan dirtily into the pillow. 

Pulling apart the boy's cheeks revealing a completely soaked hole, glistening in the dim light of the bedroom. Red and cleanly shaven, Louis whimpered when Harry blew cold air onto the part of his body that desired the Alpha most. 

"So pretty, Blue." Harry licked his lips, wanting to devour the boy and his soul, "So pretty for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mpreg soon ? ( after harry and louis have sex every place possible )


	30. 20 . 4

"Harry!" Louis felt his voice crack but didn't bother to care, instead biting at the pillow trying to conceal his moans.

"Don't silence yourself, Blue." Harry said from behind, itching to get his mouth on Louis' body once again, "I want to hear you." He ordered before returning to the boy's wet hole.

Pulling his cheeks apart and diving in with his mouth, the Alpha ravished Louis' slick and slurped it happily as it gush out from his Omega's hole. Louis moaned, obeying his Alpha, his loud and long moans dancing in the air and echoing through out the room.

Harry was an absolute wet-dream between Louis' cheeks, he wasn't afraid to get messy and his tongue was wild - licking at Louis' hole and slowly poking in. A low groan from his throat shook the floorboards when Louis ground back eagerly on his mouth.

With Louis' slick dropping onto his tongue with its taste so sweet - the Alpha never wanted to stop, whether the world end or a meteor hurls itself at the Earth's surface; Harry would still continue to rip moans out from his pretty little Omega.

Every taste-bud and microscopic ridge of Harry's tongue sending waves of electricity through Louis' body, making him ruthlessly dig his nails into the bed sheets.

Louis felt like he was floating, the pleasure so intense that if Harry's hands hadn't been gripping his hips, he'd be positive that he was flying above the clouds.

"You taste so good, Baby."

Louis' brain wasn't functioning properly, causing the Omega to only whimper in response when he felt a stiff finger poking at his rim. Biting his lip - surely tearing the skin open - Louis felt the digit of his Alpha slowly push itself in, passed his ring of muscle.

Harry's forefingers were long and thick, stretching his Omega's hole. A high pitched gasp and an array of soft moans sounded above him after the Alpha began to thrust his finger in and out thoroughly.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Louis chanted his Alpha's name like it was a holy prayer. His stomach tightening the slightest when he felt a second finger prodding at his wet entrance before slipping in alongside the other.

Harry watched his Omega, wanting to forever remember the way Louis' back arched, how his eyebrows furrowed when Harry dragged his finger up against the boy's walls and, how his head would fall back - showing his tinted red neck.

"Tell me how you feel, Blue."

Louis panted, his hole burning at the feeling of Harry's fingers working him open, "Good, so good."

The older of the two bit his lip, Louis' voice sounded defeated, and Harry had barely even started yet.

"More, please Harry."

Jesus Christ, that had the Alpha ramming another finger into his baby's entrance, groaning lowly when slick poured out between his fingers.

"Yeah, Baby Blue?" Harry gnawed at the naked skin of Louis' thigh, sucking blazing red spots over it, "Taking my fingers so well."

With pure intense pleasure blinding him from seeing beyond the beauty in front of him, Harry made it his one goal to give Louis the best orgasm possible.

The Omega's spine bent obscenely when he felt the blunt nails of his Alpha scratching at his walls inside him. The burn of Harry's knuckles and the stretch of his thick fingers had Louis screaming out into the air. "H-Harry," The boy's voice was near to shattered.

Harry hummed, bending back down and licking around Louis' rim as his fingers jammed themselves in and out of the Omega's hole.

"Are you close, Baby Boy?"

The Omega's world was quickly crumbling, the Alpha's fingers not stopping nor slowing down - instead speeding up and ramming into his bundle of nerves.

"Call me Daddy, Blue."

A high screech echoed into the night, surely anyone outside the house must've heard the dirty scream. White streams squirting out from Louis' prick, staining the bed sheets and shooting onto his stomach. The Omega's heart stopped beating for a second as he reached his high, his mind slipping away from his body - till he felt lips trailing their way up his hip.

Harry's eyes glued onto the boy's bright red member, seeing it still leaking from the previous overpowering orgasm. He watched as Louis' chest heaved up and down before tracing over the streaks of cum on his Baby's tummy, scooping most of it onto his fingers.

"Mm, open." Louis obeyed and two long fingers pushed their way past his lips.

Moaning filthy around the digits, Louis whimpered when he felt his Alpha's free hand grip his cock.

"Too much," The Omega's body vibrated with sensitivity, "Can't."

His Alpha smirked, taking his finger out of his Baby's mouth, "Yes you can. Don't you want my cock in you, Baby Boy?" He asked, crawling over Louis' sweaty body and holding his weight up on both sides of his Omega's head.

"Yes," The Omega said, his voice just above a whisper.

Louis felt a hand slapping against his thigh, "Yes what, Blue?"

"Yes, Daddy."


	31. 20 . 5

"That's right, Baby Boy." Harry's chest rumbled as he dragged his sharp nails along his Omega's thick thigh.

With his boxers still on, the Alpha's member was rock hard and pressing up harshly against his Baby's naked body. 

"Daddy.." Louis' voice trailed off, his cheeks tinting a bright red and his eyes growing more innocent every moment that Harry held hungry eye contact with him, "Daddy, please." The petite Omega whimpered louder suddenly more confident. 

"What do you want me to do, Blue?" Harry hummed, "Want Daddy to eat you out for hours? Till you can't take anymore?" The Alpha ground his hips downward, "Or, do you want to ride Daddy?" Jesus, that had Louis' hips thrusting up and colliding with Harry's, as his whine rang out, "Or, do you want Daddy to fuck you, Blue? Fast and hard or nice and slow?"

"Fuck me, Daddy. Hard, please." Louis could barely form complete sentences, his hole aching for Harry's knot. 

All he knew was that he wanted Harry in the most filthy and intimate way, he wanted to feel Harry's prick inside him for days - for a soon-to-be not virgin, Louis' brain was obscene. 

"Mhm, Baby." Harry slipped off the bed and stood at the foot, his eyes cascading down Louis' naked body, ready to be worshiped, "I want you to remember this."

Louis' blues were darker than usual, a deep ocean blue and pupils blown wide, "Oh, my.." He said in a breathy tone. 

Harry had pulled down his boxers, giving Louis the burning image of his nude and muscular body. If his Alpha had been born centuries ago, any artist would gladly paint him - only for it to become a famous piece of art dozens of years later.

The Omega whimpered at the sheer sight of Harry's cock; long and hard, swooping up against his abs, a bulbous head leaking with cum. It was red, nearly purple and looked as if it was painful. Slick oozed it's way out from Louis' hole, dripping onto the bed sheets under him. 

Louis was too busy to even notice his Alpha crawling him way back onto the bed, ruffling the sheets further since he had been too distracted by Harry's striking body. 

"I'm going to give it to you so good, Baby." Harry's voice was heavy, "You're never going to want me to stop." 

"Please," Louis tugged on Harry's hair as the Alpha's finger circled his hole again, "Daddy."

"So wet for me, Blue." The older of the two's prick twitched as Louis' rim swallowed Harry's finger whole.

"Stop teasing," 

Harry pulled his finger out from Louis before jamming in four of his digits, "You don't get to say anything, Baby Boy." He mercilessly rammed his fingers in out and of the Omega's leaking hole, "Does Baby Blue understand Daddy?"

Louis has never nodded his head so fast before, his hair flopping atop his forehead and lips parting slightly, "Yes, Daddy."

Harry slowly took out his fingers, a hand gripping Louis' thigh, "That's right, Darling." He said, dominance clear in his voice, kneeling back and gripping his member. His eyes trailing all over Louis' body; open and exquisite, just for him. Harry dragged his hand over his cock and rubbing his thumb over his wet tip.  Sighing to himself, and gaining control of his other hand; Harry reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a tinfoil packet from the drawer. 

Giving himself one last squeeze, Harry winced at the plastic touching his sensitive tip. He rolled on the condom despite wanting to knock Louis up as soon as possible. 

Positioning himself at Louis' entrance, the Alpha bit his lip and pushed in. The blue-eyed boy's whine chimed into the open air above them. Harry's cock filling him to the brim to the point where his emotions were over-flowing. Pants pushing passed Louis' thin pink lips as the round head of Harry's prick stretching his hole more than his four fingers did. 

"Fuck, so tight for Daddy." The Alpha rumbled, his eyes glued onto where he and his Omega were connected. 

Louis' rim expanding over his thick girth, the boy's slick allowing him to slide in easier. Falling back on top of the Omega, Harry's hips pushed further and further in between Louis' thighs. 

"D-Daddy!" The boy yelped, Harry's cock sufficiently feeding his awaiting hole. 

With his hands by Louis' head, Harry pressed soft kisses to his Baby's cheeks, "Taking all of me, so proud of you, Baby Boy." 

That was when Harry lost it. Louis clenching tight around his cock and the boy's hips thrusting upward. The Alpha grunted and pulled his member out of Louis' hole only to ram back in, drawing out high moans from his boy.

Thrusting brutally into Louis, Harry groaned and shouted profanities. His body working hard over Louis as the Omega dug his nails into Harry's back painfully. Tightening his grip on the pillows by Louis' head, Harry shifted his hips and continued to drill his Omega into the bed, in search of a special little spot. 

"Daddy!" Louis cried, his hole burning with intense pleasure. Harry's cock slamming right into his bundle of nerves. 

"Mm, Baby," Harry threw his head back, as the boy under him clenched again, squeezing the dear-life out from Harry, "Gonna mark you, Blue."

"Please, Daddy." A high pitched whimper was what got Harry to pull out from Louis' hungry hole. 

He flipped the boy over onto his stomach and pushed him back onto the bed. Wasting no time in crawling back over his smaller body, Harry groaned at the sight of Louis' gaping hole and shoved himself back in, pushing passed the rim. 

"Oh, God!" The boy screamed, his hair being yanked back as he was being forced onto his knees while Harry continued to thrust ruthlessly in and out of his hole. His hips colliding with the boy's cheeks. 

Wrapping one strong arm around Louis' neck, holding all the Omega's weight up, Harry slapped the boy's ass with no mercy, "Want my knot, Blue?"

Louis didn't reply at first, too blinded by the pleasure of Harry's extremely thick and long member ramming in and out of his hole. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, the air being knocked out of him after every thrust of Harry's. 

Taking notice of his Omega's silence, Harry shifted his hips and forced his hard cock against Louis' prostate. He tightened his arm around the boy's neck and bit hard into the skin, sucking a large red mark onto the skin.

"I asked you a question, Baby Boy." The Alpha slapped once again on Louis' ass, gripping the flesh in his hand.

"Yes! Yes, Daddy!" The Omega had tears running down his face, the constant pressure on his bundle of nerves overwhelming him. 

The image was filthy, two lovers so occupied that anything could happen and they'd still be going at it. A stronger and more muscular body working hard and fast against a smaller one, being rough and giving his all. Their skin smacking into each other as their moans and groans were deafening. And, the heat in the room causing a fog to grow on the windows, as well as form a thin layer of sweat on their bodies.

Louis couldn't last much longer, his hole taking every single brutal thrust of Harry's without any objections. With hand-imprints on his cheeks, an arm tight around his neck making his back bend into Harry's chest and, a hard long cock ramming into his small body.

"Cum for me, Blue." 

Louis felt his whole body shake, the sound of the bed frame hitting the wall and his shouts echoing into the room while spurts of white shot of from his cock.

"Fuck!" Harry hissed, Louis' hole squeezing his cock pushing him over the edge. The Alpha pulled Louis' head further back and sunk his teeth into the delicate skin on his Omega's neck. 

Biting into Louis' neck, his thrusts only getting harder and faster as his knot popped, spreading his cum into the condom and locking him and his Omega together for the next few minutes while his mark bonded them for life.


	32. 21

"I love you, my sweet little Omega."

Harry pulled Louis closer it his chest, his knot still holding them together. 

"And, I love you."

Harry nibbled on the nape of his Omega's neck, heart beating happily, "Forgetting something, Blue?"

The boy only snuggled further into the dirty bed sheets, not caring about the dried cum, "I love you, Daddy."

Now, it was the afternoon of the next day. The sun was at it's highest and with a couple clouds in the blue sky. 

"This one, is Red." 

Louis' mouth fell open and his eyes shining brightly, "He's so tall." 

It was true, the horse was well over Louis' head, causing the Omega to stand on his tippy-toes to pat lightly on the mane. The animal shifted before getting used to Louis' hands over it's fur. 

After falling asleep in each other's arms, Harry woke up in a good mood and chose to take Louis for a little nature walk. Promising the boy that when they return, they'll make dinner together and his Omega was overjoyed. 

"C'mon, Baby Boy." Harry said, gripping Louis' waist and lifting the boy up and sitting him on the saddle of the chestnut horse.

Louis yelped when the animal shuffled and held on tightly to the reins, "Who is that?" The boy asked, his eyes flickering to behind Harry for a second. 

The Alpha turned around and was greeted with the sight of his best friend quickly approaching, "That's Liam," Harry introduced and set his hand on his Baby's thigh.

"Harry!" Liam grinned, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend-"

"Mate, Louis is my mate." Harry corrected.

"Oh," The brown haired man's eyebrows raised, "That's what I heard last night."

Harry turned his head at the right moment to catch Louis' face heating up and his eyes widening.

"Anyway," Liam brushed off the awkwardness, "It's nice to meet you, Louis." He said, holding a hand out towards the boy.

The Omega returned with a soft smile, "You too." He shook Liam's hand, before Harry cleared his throat.

"Excuse us, Liam, but Louis and I are going for a small little hike in the woods," 

"Nice! I'll tag along." The Alpha exclaimed in excitement and rushed off deeper into the stables.

"Actually-"

"I'll be right back, don't leave yet!" 

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. His plan to cuddle with his Omega under a tree and maybe eat Louis out in the middle of the forest weren't going to happen. 

Not only did Louis see how stressed his mate was but he felt it too, through their bond. 

"It's okay, Alpha." His voice was literal music to Harry's ears and had his mood changing in a second, all his stress washing away like a rush of waves at the ocean, "We might have more fun."

And that was how Harry found himself sitting atop Red with Louis squishing into his front chatting happily with Liam. 

"-Harry is a real sap at heart," Liam rolled his eyes as he heard the Alpha huff, "Don't let his big bad wolf exterior fool you."

"So, Liam." Harry butted in, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Louis' thigh, "Find anyone interesting lately?"

The man shrugged, and continued to trot next to the other two, "Well, there is this one guy." 

Harry wasn't expecting that - not that Liam was repulsive but he seemed like one to never settle down, "Really?"

"Oh, don't seem so surprised, Harold." Liam nodded his head towards the Omega listening to the conversation quietly, "I'm still trying to grasp the fact that you landed someone like Louis."

"Shut up." Harry rolled his eyes, tightening his hold on Louis, "What's the guy's name?"

"Zayn, and he works in town at one of the food stands." 

The Alpha nodded, "And, will I ever meet Zayn?"

"Soon."


	33. 22

"Wake up, Daddy."

"Mm." Harry only stirred and flipped his body, the sheets twirling around his waist.

"Daddy! You promised breakfast." 

The Alpha could hear the pout in Louis' voice, his prediction was correct as he looked over his shoulder to only see his mate's lips puckered and his bed head sitting in a fluff ball on the top of his head.

Not only was his sweet Omega half-asleep and so soft looking but he also sat on Harry's lower back, his sinful thighs on full display since he only had one of Harry's t-shirts on.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Harry rasped, untangling himself from the sheet after Louis had climbed off his back.

His Omega shrugged, the loose shirt falling to reveal his collarbones that were still littered with love-bites, "I don't know, maybe pancakes?"

Harry smiled, his heart skipping a beat when Louis' bright blues met his, "Anything for my Baby Boy." He leaned down and gave his Omega's forehead a firm kiss.

"So," Louis swung his feet back and forth, hitting a cabinet door every once in a while with the heels of his feet, "What else do you do for fun?"

Harry flipped a pancake in the pan expertly, smirking when he saw how Louis' mouth dropped open in surprise, "Read, maybe write a little bit."

The younger boy gasped dramatically, "That's it?!" His eyes were wide, "You're so boring, Daddy."

Before Harry could reply with something along the lines of sassy, Louis continued, "I mean, you've got all this land! And animals and dozens of people who love you. You should do something with that."

"Like what, Blue?"

"Have a little parade! Or a fancy dance where people dress in pretty dresses and fitting suits."

Harry hummed in thought, "A dance wouldn't be that bad."

"Oh! And I can invite my best friend,"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at his mate as Louis' head sunk down in shame, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. I didn't even know that he'll be coming back."

Harry's chest tightened, feeling Louis' spirits drop, "It's alright, Baby Blue. Just tell Daddy everything next time, hm?"

His Baby nodded eagerly, "Yes, Daddy." His fringe flopped, "Does that mean that the dance is a go? And I can invite Niall?"

Just as Harry nodded, Louis cheered. He jumped down from the counter and swung his arms around his Alpha's waist, "Yay! I'm so excited!"

Now, Louis was laying on the bed, despite Harry asking him to get off since he needed to change the sheets.

"Baby, please get up."

"But, Daddy! I'm sad, comfort me."

Without a second thought, Harry had pulled Louis up from the bed and sat down himself, yanking the boy onto his lap, caressing his cheeks.

"What's wrong, Blue?"

Louis frowned, leaning into his Alpha's touch, "I can't phone Niall to invite him to the dance."

The older of the two tried to keep his smile from growing on his face, "How come?"

He watched his mate's cheeks turn red, "I.. I broke my phone,"

Well, Louis did have one. Then, he dropped it down the stairs and that was the end of that. It was somewhere in the house now since Louis had thrown it in frustration after seeing the cracked screen and practically busted everything. He hasn't seen it since.

Harry nuzzled into Louis' neck, kissing his mate-mark, "I'll give you mine, Baby Boy."

The phone rang twice before a soft beep and his best friends voice buzzed out the speaker, "Hello?"

"Niall! It's Louis."

"Lou, I haven't seen you in a while! I went by your house and your mom told me you don't live there anymore."

Wow, Louis had a lot of filling-in to do. The last time he saw Niall was when he was a sick, unmated virgin Omega with nothing better to do than to draw and sort his CDs hundreds of time. Now, he was a healthy, happily mated Omega with a strong pack Alpha by his side in a large house with a cat named, Snow.

"I hope you're sitting down, Niall, because this is going to be a long phone call."


	34. 23

**"To those who crave revenge, from ones who are blessed with abilities. For the pain and heartache delivered upon the gruesome murder of one's mate."**

**The fire raised and burst into the open air, dark grey clouds ghosting over the ash filled pit. The violent enchantment exploding, spreading to the deepest corners of the world, flooding every crevice in search of what the witch with immoral intentions created it to.**

"F-Fuck," Harry threw his head back, hitting the headboard, "Blue."

Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes, _fucking little tease_ , "Will you let me go shopping today?" He asked, voice raw from Harry's member sliding against the walls.

"Holy shit," Harry groaned, Louis was taunting him.

Truth is, the two were supposed to train today. It being one day before the town's dance - which Louis was extremely excited for - and wanted to squish in a day full of hunting.

Louis had improved, and learnt to never climb a tree again. But, he had been complaining since the previous night of 'having no shit to wear' (Louis' exact words ), and begged his Alpha as soon as he woke up.

"Please, Daddy?" Louis gave a kitten lick to the red tip, "Don't you want me to feel pretty?"

"Yes, Baby."

Louis shoved Harry's cock in his mouth, and down his throat. Swallowing around the throbbing prick, "Can I go shopping?"

Harry was close, after all, his Omega had been doing this for a while. Starting off by massaging Harry's crotch the moment he woke up, to grinding down dirtily on the man's groin and now sucking his cock like his life depended on it.

"Fuck, yes. You can go." Harry hissed, before shouting as he released in Louis' warm mouth.

Filling his Baby's mouth to the brim, and the point where his cum was dripping out from the corners of Louis' pink stretched lips. Moaning lowly when his Omega pulled off his cock, and swallowed his seed, even sticking his tongue out to show his Daddy that he was good boy.

"You abuse the power you hold over me." Harry rasped, tucking himself back into his boxers.

"Maybe." Louis replied, slipping on a pair of light blue jeans, "You should get up, Daddy. I want to use up every single ounce of daylight today."

"Only if you were this excited for hunting." Harry shook his head, standing up from the bed and disappearing through the bathroom door, "I need to shower first, Blue."

"Okay." Louis called over his shoulder.

The boy dug through the drawer - it wasn't his but it was Harry's, he liked wearing his mate's clothes. Grinning in accomplishment, Louis yanked out a pink polka dotted shirt. Not giving it a second thought and in a second, Louis was buttoning the long shirt up his torso.

Now, he and Harry walked hand in hand down the street before eventually stopping at the mall entrance. He pulled Harry from store to store while the latter was following without any objections. If anything, he encouraged Louis to go into a store he was uneasy about at first.

"C'mon, Baby Blue." Harry bit his lip, squeezing Louis' hand and slowly pulling the boy towards the large glass doors.

"I don't k-" Louis was cut off by a gasp, his own gasp.

Pinks, pastels, lace, fitting clothing was draped over mannequins and piled in neat stacks. A heaven it was for him, he always knew he preferred feminine clothes over his own. Always day dreaming about feeling confident enough to wear pretty little lace panties or a pair of high heels. Dim lights adding to the magical feeling the store gave off - Louis was officially hooked onto spending the rest of his life in panties. And Harry didn't mind. 


	35. 24 . 1

"You look breathtaking," Harry said, true to his word, his chest feeling empty and light at the sight of his mate.

From head to toe, Louis was all Harry could ever ask for. With a tight white blouse atop his torso, fitting around his thin hourglass figure and a pair of light pastel pink khakis that outlined his thick thighs. His hair down in a soft fringe just brushing his forehead and a pink tie matching his pants in one hand.

Harry had been too distracted by Louis' exquisite appearance to even notice that his Baby was saying something.

"Pardon, Blue?" Harry asked, watching his mate pout as his Omega held the tie out to him.

"I need help." The blue-eyed beauty jutted out his bottom lip and widened his eyes - looking purely innocent.

"Of course, my little sweet creature."

"Sweet creature?" Louis giggled, handing the tie to his mate, "That's a new one."

Harry hummed, wrapping the tie around Louis' popped up collar, "Want to know why you're my sweet creature?"

Louis nodded, hands holding Harry's biceps.

"You're my sweet creature because," The Alpha finished fixing Louis' tie and stepped back with a grin, "You're sweet like cinnamon, like a summer is in the air. My very own little dream muffin." Harry watched his small Omega blush as he turned and walked back into their closet, "A sliver of heaven and my only love, forever and always."

The Alpha took out his suit for the dance and laid it out on the bed, "Want to help me fix my hair, Nemophila?"

Nodding eagerly, Louis lead his mate into their bathroom and hopped up into the counter so Harry could stand between his legs.

Taking a blow-dryer and brush, Louis began to fix his Alpha's curly locks.

"What does nemophila mean?"

"It was one of the very first flowers I brought you, Baby." Harry spoke, his voice low and a little bit raspy, "Another name for nemophila is baby blue eyes."

"Oh," Louis' face went red as he bit his lip continuing to fluff his mate's hair.

"It reminded me of you, before I even knew you."

They stood there, for what felt like hours. Neither would mind if it was for hours or days even. Simply enjoying the other's company. The love of their life and afterlife showing as much affection as they did.

Anyone would sell their life for a love like theirs. It was truly one of a kind; authentic. Indescribable and magnificent through anyone's eyes. Their souls tied together by braided rope or even a strong chain - showing their commitment and unity as one.

Love. Ardor. Endearment. There weren't enough words nor actions for Harry to show how he would give up anything for Louis. Wanting to treat his Blue with nothing but benevolence and utter devotion.

"There," Louis marveled, "All done."

Louis wouldn't be lying if he said he did a great job that he should be rewarded with a blowjob, maybe. His Alpha's hair was very prince-like in Louis' opinion. The volume causing it to flop to the side in a slight fringe over his eyes.

  
"You have blonde highlights?"

"Do I?"

Louis whistled, "Only a little." He answered, "Can't believe I didn't notice it earlier."

The Alpha latched his mouth on Louis' neck gently and began peppering kisses around the mate-mark.

"It's alright, Darling." Harry dismissed, helping Louis off the counter. "Yesterday I noticed that you have three little freckles on the side of you cheek, disappointed in myself. I thought I would've seen it sooner."     

 


	36. 24 . 2

Puzzle pieces fitting together quintessentially, without any gaps.

Two mythical creatures, walking proudly hand in hand with nothing but bright grins on thier faces.

Their suites matching in their pastel colours and simple black buttons.

Louis' was a pretty pale pink, as Harry's was a light blue.

The Alpha's suite was velvet, tight around his thighs and fitting around his broad shoulders. His pants were well above his belly button only adding to his height, so he was completely towering over his much smaller mate.

They were art, their suites contrasting perfectly and matching at the same time. But after all, they were polar opposites; the older and more viscous standing straight with his jaw sharp, the Omega was a ball of sunshine, skipping happily next to the Alpha with a flower-crown of pink lathyrus odoratus Oh, what a sight it was.

"Wow," Louis said breathlessly, "The town really went all out."

It was true, everyone in the town pitching in to help set up the small garden area. White fairy-lights hanging from post to post, with flowers of all types twirled around said posts, adding to the very fairy-tale like vibe.

The theme was 'A night in the sky's wonderland', everyone from children to elderly were dressed in the prettiest clothes Louis has ever seen. Golds, silvers, subtle purples and, soft-hued greens. With their faces done to perfection and hair in flawless curls and the most sparkly of clips.

But, to Harry, they were absolutely nothing compared to his beloved mate. The heavens would've even be worthy of his beauty, hell, Harry wasn't either.

"You look prepossessing, my little Blue." Harry chimed, twisting the ring on his mate's finger in a daze.

The heavy metal clashing exemplary with his creamy skin, the delicacy of his fingers pushing Harry to think if Louis would accept more of his rings.

The Omega giggled, a visible flush coating his cheeks, "Thank you, my Alpha."

Dropping Louis' hand from his, their body's separating for a second before Harry was holding his mate's face between his hands. Cold rings like ice cubes against Louis' heated cheeks and rubbing slow circles on the stubble-free surface of the Omega's jaws.

"You're impeccably angelic, my sweet creature."

With that, Harry collided their lips in a loving kiss - it wasn't eager nor lazy, just faultlessly in time with the steady beat of their hearts.

"Harry," A voice said from behind the couple, sighing against Louis' lips that he is happily addicted to, Harry pulled away and faced the brown haired man with furrowed brows.

"Yeah?" He asked, feeling Louis' hands sliding around his waist underneath the flaps of his velvet blazer.

Liam just wordlessly handed Harry a microphone before waving his hand towards the small stage.

Harry gently pulled Louis towards the stage, and stepped on. The chatter immediately silenced with his arrival.

"Tonight will not be an ordinary evening. This nightfall will be one spent in the sky's wonderland." He said, "My mate and I would like to genuinely thank each and every one of you for making this dusk possible. Now, enjoy yourselves, with the pastries provided by our local bakery, wine from wherever Liam got it from," He smiled hearing the crowd laugh, "And live music from Elizabeth Woolridge Grant."

"I think you'll like the butterfly cookies." Harry suggested, as he and Louis scanned over the table of treats.

"Okay, only if you try the rainbow brownies."

"Sure thing, Baby Boy." The Alpha grinned, taking a large bite from the brownie.

Louis giggled freely, "You've got some icing on your lip."

"Clean it up for me, nemophila?" Harry asked, after swallowing the treat.

Louis stepped onto his tippy-toes and licked the side of Harry's lip, eyes gleaming innocently.

"I think I'm going to say hi to Liam."

"Oh no, you don't." Harry pulled Louis' hips back and turned the boy around.

And that was how they found themselves making out right next to the snack table.

"Can't keep it PG for one night?"

"Why must you always interrupt our couple time, Liam."

"I just wanted to introduce you to my date for tonight."

That had Harry whipping around and holding Louis snug against his waist, "Harry." He held out his hand to the slim man.

"Zayn." The dark haired individual smiled.

Louis found him quite attractive - not as handsome and charming as his Alpha though. His olive skin and dark brown eyes framed with thick lashes made Louis approve at Liam's taste. His high cheekbones and plump lips making his face even more symmetrical.

"Zayn, this is Louis. He's Harry's Omega." Liam stated.

"I like you flower-crown." Zayn complemented, shaking Louis' hand in his.

"Thank you."

"So, Zayn." Harry sipped on his wine, his eyes trailing over Zayn's clothes, his tux free of any lint or stains, "You work in town?"

The man nodded, "Along side my dad."

It was silent for a few moments, feeling slightly awkward.

"How'd you two meet?" Louis asked, he's always been a sucker for love stories.

Liam laughed, taking Zayn's hand in his, "I was out for a jog around town, and may have tripped right in front of his little stand."

Zayn continued, seeing Liam was as red as a cherry, "And I saw it all, he completely face-planted with the floor."

"Then?" Harry hummed.

"I helped him up and we just sorta clicked."

**"Love be taken for granted, laughs be regretted and, souls be torn." She spoke, her words cutting through the silent air like razors.**

**"For him to feel agony, for his lover to be broken. Their bond be disintegrated for the consequences of his actions."**

"What about you two?" Zayn chirped, crossing his leg over the other.

The four had moved to one of the picnic tables, since Louis felt as if they were blocking the other guests from the treats. To which Harry replied with "My gentle little soul."

"How we met?" Louis felt is heart warm at the memory.

"Well," Harry began, "It started when the pack and I went hunting.."

**"Crush their happiness from the inside," She ordered, "Make them whimper in pain and cry at the slightest touch."**

**"And what do I get out of this?" The male asked, visibly annoyed.**

**"Eternal life?"**

**"You can do that?" He asked, sitting straighter in his seat.**

**"Boy, do you know who I am?"**

"Care for a dance, my Baby Blue?" Asked the Alpha, holding his hand toward his mate.

Liam and Zayn were already deep in conversation, too busy in their own little world to notice if the two leave.

The Omega bit his lip, Harry's eyes flickering to the action, "Okay, but I can't dance."

"Just follow me, nemophila."

The two walked through the near deserted dance-floor, couples of all sorts swaying as the song ended and another beautifully written one began.

"Let's get out of this town, baby we're on fire." Her voice carried through the air, dashing to everyone's hearts.

"Just calm down, sweet creature." Harry soothed his nervous Omega with little words but plenty of love, "You'll be fine."

Taking a deep breath, Louis let Harry take his hand. His other connecting with the boy's waist as the latter's cupping his shoulder.

Slouching a bit - because he knew Louis was still significantly shorter than him, Harry pushed their chests together.

"I got so scared, I thought no one could save me."

Louis followed Harry's lead, soon enough - after stepping on his Alpha's shoes a couple of times - their steps were in sync.

"Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time."

Floating high above the clouds and Earth's atmosphere, Louis couldn't explain how he felt right that moment. The dim shine of the fairy-lights highlighting his Alpha's cheekbones and plump lips.

How did he deserve this magnificent man?

Louis still was trying to figure that out. Fate being one of the most spontaneous wonders of the universe, the power it holds is never-ending.

That was when Louis realized that he was living at that second - he wasn't just a vessel of human organs and a powerful mind, he wasn't just alive.

The two being completely different but often confused with the other.

Living was extraordinary, when a soul is free. Happiness, glee, and even sadness because that person is feeling something. Feeling something worth all the dazzling stars in the sky.

Alive was empty. Not feeling and just emotionless. When a body is beating, and blood is flowing but the spirit isn't glowing as it should.

Worst part is, Louis never knew the difference. He didn't know that for the past eighteen years of walking on Earth that he had just been alive because he had no idea what living felt like.

His heart ached for Harry. For the man who he loved more than how many grains of sand there were on Earth. But Harry, dear Harry. He was shattered for years - until he met his saviour.

Louis knew Harry deserved the world. No matter how cruel, how deceitful it can be - Harry deserved everything in Louis' eyes. But did he know that? Louis asked himself staring at the man who changed his life.

Did Harry know that he was everything to Louis? The boy wishes on every star there is in the sky that he does.

How can one express their commitment when no words or actions will ever be worthy of it?

For now, it may remained unanswered. But Louis will find a way.

"What's going through that spectacular little brain of yours?"

"You're the past but now you're the future." The song bursts with life.

"What do you think about fate?"

The pair continued to dance, their bodies acting as one.

"Fate?" The older repeated, "It's a mighty force, and it's out of anyone's control."

"But, what do you think about it?" Louis dropped his head to Harry's chest, finding comfort in the steady beat of the latter's heart.

"To go nowhere in particular, back to work or the coffee shop." A soft soulful voice ghosted through the garden.

"I think that it can be often mistaken for a simple coincidence." Harry said, "Some people think that everything happens for a reason, while others follow where the world leads them without a thought." His voice was low and calm, "Others strive to find the meaning in life, then the other half of people just live freely."

The Alpha continued, "Fate is beyond anyone and everyone's power, destined to be left to be the unknown. It's a confusing subject while also being blunt. Coincidences have no real force, just mere chance." Harry paused before continuing, "For the believers of strict coincidences; the whole 'everything happens for a reason' and 'everything has a purpose' don't exist."

Louis shut his eyes and listened to Harry's voice, "I think that fate ties in eternally with purposes and reasons for all of world's creations."

Louis but his lip, he liked talking to Harry like this. When they could just say their thoughts and no one would smash their opinions to the ground.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"It brought me you, didn't it?" Harry kissed the boy's head, "I'd be mad to not believe in the only thing that brought me happiness."

"What about time?"

"What do you mean, Blue?"

"Like past, present, and future." The Omega explained, he wanted to get into Harry's brain.

"I think that we should know when to live to the fullest. But also take time to just breathe." He stated, swaying them slower as the beat of the song died down, "I feel that the past should never be craved to change. Even if it be a horrible decision that ruined a persons life, because good things always come to those who wait. The present should be filled with life, and momentarily be taken seriously."

Louis nodded, showing he was still listening, "And the future remains a mystery to even the smartest of minds. It's unpredictable because it can change at any second."

It's long into the night, and Louis has a sinking feeling that his best friend isn't going to show up as promised.

Harry watched as Louis frowned for the third time in a row after glancing at the empty entrance of the town. He squeezed his Omega's hand, showing affection without words and shifted in his seat.

"I'm sorry, little Blue." The Alpha said, clear sadness in his voice.

Louis shrugged, "It's not your fault." He said, biting the inside of his cheek. Louis had been so excited for Niall to finally meet the man that he'd spend the rest of his life with, take a peek at Louis' life since it has changed so dramatically, "I shouldn't be letting him make me upset."

"Let's dance the night away, hm?" 

 


	37. 25 . 1

"I think the purple looks a bit wonky."

Harry shrugged, holding up the second collar, "I like the pink."

"Agreed." Louis confirmed, taking the collar from his Alpha's hands and sitting on the couch, "Hey, Snow." He grinned as the cat jumped onto his lap meowing happily.

He fit the collar around the animal's neck, buckling it and marveling. She looked so small, maybe they should've gotten a smaller size. But other than that, she looked like a proper little kitten, the pink leather collar contrasting with her fur and a small tag hanging from it saying; _Snow, like a Snowball_ , which was Harry's idea obviously.

"She'll grow into it, sweet creature." Harry chirped, sitting next to his mate and swinging an arm around his shoulder.

"What now? Was that the highlight of our day?" Louis asked, snuggling into Harry's side as Snow hopped off the couch and ran off to who knows where.

"We could go hunting."

Louis groaned, Harry had been persistent about training ever since the dance, which was almost a full week ago.

The dance had been one of the best nights in Louis' life, maybe the second because the first was when he and his Alpha mated officially. The only memory of the night that made Louis a bit upset was the fact his best friend had lied to him.

He believed Niall, it wasn't that he was going to shut him out for the rest of his life. He was just going to not talk to him first, Niall needed to make the first move.

"Stop thinking about him, Blue." Harry pulled his Omega onto his lap, wanting to be closer to his love, "It'll bring you down."

"I know," Louis replied, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck so he was properly straddling his Alpha, "I just really thought he'd show."

"Mhm." Harry hummed from his comfortable spot in Louis' neck , kissing the mate-mark.

"It isn't like Niall to lie," Louis played with the baby-hairs on Harry's nape, "Especially to me."

"Let's get your mind off it, shall we?"

With that and a gasp from Louis, their lips met in a soft kiss. It was lazy and full of endearment. As Louis' hands found themselves twirling Harry's hair between his fingers and Harry's finger gripping his Omega's waist.

"Daddy." Louis moaned when Harry's hands slipped down to his ass and squeezed through the fabric of his sweats.

The kiss only got more heated from there, Louis' hands tugging at his Alpha's hair as he dirtily ground on Harry's lap. Whimpers fell from Louis' lips when Harry's hand dipped into the waist band of his pants.

Instead of feeling soft cotton, Harry felt his hand come in contact with thin lace.

"Fuck, Blue." Harry cursed, his pants tightening more.

He wasted no time in flipping them around so Louis' back was against the couch cushions. He fit himself between Louis' thick thighs and yanked at the annoying fabric covering him from Louis' panties - how had he forgotten they bought them from the store.

"So lovely, _nemophila_." The Alpha rasped, eyes glued onto Louis' crotch after the sweats were pulled off and thrown behind him.

If Harry had no self-control, he'd be ravishing Louis. After all, his boy looked captivating. With his muscular thighs, to his pretty little blue lace panties. The thin layer left his bits covered and stretched around his curvy hips perfectly.


	38. 25 . 2

"You look exquisite, my little Blue." Harry rasped, running his hand over his Omega's curves.

His round hips, perfect thighs, and soft tummy was Harry's wet dream. The Alpha felt his member hardening, his Baby was leaking slick. And it smelt delicious. So sweet, giving a better high than any drug.

"Are you wet for Daddy, nemophila?" Harry asked, nibbling on Louis' tummy, right above the band of his panties.

"Yes," His Omega gasped as Harry licked over his panties, right above his cock, "Yes, Daddy."

"Gonna take these off, Baby," Harry slipped his fingers into the band of Louis' panties before pulling away causing the material to snap against Louis' hips, "Eat you out. Then, gonna pull them back on so Daddy can fuck you in them." Louis visibly shutters, "How does that sound, Baby Boy?"

Louis only whimpered, the mere thought of his Alpha's tongue on his hole, eating him like he was his last meal was enough to make rivers of slick fall from his hole.

"I said," Harry ground his teeth and slapped Louis' thigh before gripping the flesh, "How does that sound?"

"Good, Daddy." Louis' voice was high and pitched, "So good."

With that, Harry knelt back down to press a hard kiss on Louis' mouth. Their lips clashing in the most dirty way with their saliva being mixed and tongues dancing.

Harry pulled back with Louis' bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on the skin. His eyes were almost black, nowhere near their normal calm forest green with speckles of gold. Instead, a blanket of dominance, strength, and hunger over his pupils, like clouds ghosting over the sun.

"Please, Daddy." Louis' wiggled from under the Alpha, a thin layer of sweat on his naked chest and collarbones, "Want it so bad."

"Okay, since you asked so nicely."

Louis could feel his heartbeat picking up, his chest raising and falling rapidly, and his hands almost shaking with eagerness. Being a complete tease, Harry as slow as a cloud on a windless day, pulled down Louis' pretty pale blue lace panties with his fingers.

"Fuck," Harry cursed, Louis' hard prick shooting straight up after being released from his panties, veins twisting around it and the head a blazing red with pre-cum smeared on the tip, "So pretty, Blue."

Throwing Louis' legs over his shoulders, Harry began peppering kisses over the smooth skin of his naked thighs. Marvelling in the thought of being able to taste his Omega, and make his Baby feel good.

"Daddy!"

Harry's tongue was a storm between Louis' cheeks, licking around the red rim of muscle and sucking the slick that came gushing out.

"Taste so good, Blue."


	39. 25 . 3

Louis was in heaven.

And Harry was the one taking him there.

"D-Daddy." The Omega whined, feeling Harry's mouth pull away.

"You want more, Blue?" Harry asked, growling when Louis pushed his ass back towards him.

"Please," Louis whimpered, his hole clenching at the cool air and feeling of emptiness, "Please, Daddy."

Harry's Baby looked like an obscene angel. His small and fragile frame, his messy hair, and plump ass. Louis _was_ on his hands and knees, giving up halfway to only drop his face into the cushion of the couch.

The Alpha could write thousands of poems about his mate. Words would flow out of him like the constant rush of water of a river. Harry could fill pages and pages of just pieces of poetry only about Louis' dazzling ocean blue-eyes.

"I love you," Harry murmured, running his hands over Louis' curvy hips, "Every inch of your beauteous body and your sparkling soul." The Alpha pat lightly on his Omega's bum, "Stand up, my little blue."

With a foggy brain, Louis' obeyed without hesitation nor question.

Harry's chest rumbled with dominance as his Omega was nearly oozing with submissiveness. His eyes ranking over Louis' hour-glass figure, his creamy skin glowing in the dim light of the room, and his eyes wide with his mouth agape.

"Sit on my face, Sweet Creature."

Louis watched as his Alpha laid down on the couch, now completely bare expect for his boxers with a prominent tent. Harry's body was packed with muscle, his abs tight and biceps large enough to choke anyone out.

"Now, Blue. Daddy doesn't have all day."

With weak knees and shaking hands, Louis sauntered towards his mate, immediately being yanked down by his wrist when he was within arms-reach.

"Don't be shy, _nemophila_." His voice was lower and gravelly, "You're my eternal dream."

Louis was preening under the compliment and swung his leg over Harry's head before sinking down onto his Alpha's face.

"Fuck," Harry's mouth watered at the naked glory of his Omega. Louis' hole was flawlessly puckered, red, and soaked with Harry's saliva and his own slick. "Daddy's going to make you feel so good, Baby Boy."

The Alpha wrapped his fingers over Louis' thighs, squeezing the flesh and tugging the boy down towards his awaiting tongue. Starting off by lightly licking around his Omega's rim, dipping the tip of his tongue past the rim and moaning at the bare taste of Louis.

The Omega's whines, whimpers, and cries were music to Harry's ears - better than any melody played by the most beautiful instruments.

The prepossessing deafening sounds pouring from Louis' mouth only edged Harry further, to the point where he was devouring his Omega. Ramming his tongue between the boy's cheeks and happily slurping the slick that came rushing out.

Louis began to pull at Harry's hair, burying the Alpha's face deeper in between his cheeks as his free hand scratched at Harry's naked chest.

"Daddy," Louis said breathlessly.

Harry was giving Louis his all, his everything. Being the good Daddy's boy he is, Louis leaned down over Harry's red-streaked chest and grouped the tent in the latter's boxers.

Harry groaned against Louis' hole, the vibration sending the Omega into a frenzy as he cried out and yanked down his Alpha's boxers. His angry red prick slapping against his abs, with pre-cum bubbling from the tip.    


	40. 25 . 4

"You're so sweet, Blue." Harry hissed at the cool air coming in contact with his throbbing member, "You gonna suck Daddy's cock?"

Wordlessly, Louis licked the red tip of Harry's prick, happily swallowing the pre-cum. The Alpha groaned when he felt Louis' warm tongue swirling around the head of his cock, only causing more vibrations against the Omega's hole.

"C'mon, _nemophila_. Take Daddy into that pretty mouth of yours."

_Holy shit_. Harry nearly rammed his hips up wanting to shove his cock deep into Louis' awaiting mouth but instead kept his lower-half glued onto the couch, moaning lowly when Louis' lips wrapped around his cock.

Only if Harry could see his Omega now; cheeks flushed, a blush spreading down his chest, mouth wide stretching around Harry's thick girth, and eyes watering when he pushed himself to take more of his Daddy.

Harry threw his head back at the simple feeling of his sweet Omega's mouth on his prick, and his tongue licking around the skin.

"Suck Daddy, Baby Boy."

And Louis did. Messily, dirty, and completely obscene. His head bobbing up and down, driving his Alpha's cock further and further down his throat while he rolled Harry's balls in his free hand that wasn't digging his nails into the latter's thigh.

Louis gagged every time the head of Harry's member went too far down, with his flushed cheeks streaked with tears. Harry only kept to his word and ate his Omega out like he was his last meal before he dies.

Sucking at Louis' hole and squeezing the boy's hips in his hands while also thrusting his tongue in and out. Fresh slick gushed and the Alpha didn't hesitate to savour the intoxicating taste of his Baby. All while Louis was sucking his cock like his life depended on it, like his Alpha's member was his only means of life.

Saliva coating Harry's cock, highlighting the prominent veins and causing his member to shine in the dim light as Louis swirled his tongue around the under-side while slowly deep-throating the rest.

"Ggh," Louis choked, both his hands now tearing the skin of Harry's thighs when the latter forced his cock deeper into the Omega's mouth - the head ramming into the back of Louis' throat.

"Fuck, Baby." Harry groaned, feeling the approaching high and tightening of his lower stomach, "Daddy doesn't want to cum yet." He said, taking one last lick at his Omega's hole before patting the other lightly on his ass.

Harry's eyes were fixed on his mate as the latter stood up with wobbly knees, "C-Condom, Daddy." _Fuck_. Louis' voice was _wreaked_ , raspier, and just utterly ruined. Harry would be lying if he said that it didn't make his cock throb. 

Drinking in the sight of _his_ Louis' flushed face and red lips - Harry jumped up from the couch and dashed upstairs. Digging through the bed-side table, he pulled out a tinfoil packet and scanned the closet looking for a little treat for his Baby.

Louis only fell to the cushions, face first and panting against the material. He could feel his cock pressing against the warm leather of the couch, the sensitive head colliding brushing the material as he shifted. He needed Harry's knot so badly, even thinking about touching himself before scolding himself when he realized how disobedient that would've been.

That was until Louis felt a thin fabric being slid up his legs.

"So enchanting, Baby Blue." Harry complimented, chest rumbling at the image of his Omega snug in tight pale blue lace panties again.

He kept his promise.

"Please, Daddy." Louis flipped himself around with his front facing his mate.

The Alpha quickly settled himself in between Louis' thighs, peppering kisses against the naked skin of his Omega's neck, Louis gasped when he felt Harry's hand scratch up his thigh.

"Are you ready for Daddy's cock, _nemophila_?"

Louis had no chance to answer, instead screaming out into the open air as Harry pushed aside his panties and shoved his member in at once.

"Daddy!" Louis' voice cracked and his arm automatically went to his Alpha's back, digging his nails into the surface of his skin.

Harry stilled for a moment, "Fucking hell," He hissed at the tightness of his Baby's hole, how the fuck was Louis so tight?

"Plea-" Louis was cut off by another scream of his.

It rang high in the air, most likely disrupting a couple of the townspeople but obviously Louis nor Harry cared. The Alpha only pulling his hips back before ramming back into his Omega, merging into a hard and ruthless steady pace.

The feeling was bloody wondrous. The constant jab at his special spot and burning stretch of his rim when his Alpha's monstrous prick forced it's way through. Harry noticed the way Louis' eyes squeezed shut and how his jaw fell open.

"Is that it, Blue?" He asked, only ramming in deeper, "Did Daddy hit your spot?"

"Y-Yes!" Louis felt the slap of Harry's thighs against his ass, the panties were surely ruined by now.

The Alpha groaned and ground his hips into Louis', his cock pressing against the latter's walls deliciously. Louis moaned, Harry was huge, _jesus chirst_ , how had he even managed to fit into Louis' tight hole? Also with the Alpha's knot quickly approaching, tugging at Louis' rim every time he pulled his hips back as the boy's hole swallowed his cock.

Louis couldn't last much longer - adding the way Harry praised his hole with his tongue to now when he was brutally fucking into the boy, it was a wonder how Louis even mange to not cum when Harry had first entered.

"Cum for Daddy, Baby Boy." Harry hissed, his Omega clenching mind-blowingly tighter around him.

Louis did, his back arching beautifully and his weak prick squirting out streaks of white in his panties, staining the pale blue. Harry cursed at himself and came, following his Omega and his knot popping, spreading his cum into the condom.

To finish, Louis was positive his hole would never close again. Mostly because as soon as Harry's knot went down - the latter shoved a pink sparkly butt-plug back into his Omega.  


	41. 26

"What about this one?"

"Alstroemeria?" Harry asked, gripping the basket in his free hand while lightly rubbing his thumb on the back of Louis' hand.

"They look pretty, don't they?" The smaller asked, holding the small packet towards his mate's face.

"Mhm, here." The Alpha held out the basket.

"What about theses blue hydrangeas?"

"Sure, Baby Blue."

"Look," Harry turned his head towards Louis, watching the boy as his eyes twinkled, "It's me." He giggled.

The Alpha chuckled, "My little _nemophila_."

That morning, Louis begged Harry to go back in town. Saying that it would be just for a little leisure, but now they found themselves in a small shop, with endless pots of flowers, bouquets, and hundreds of packets of seeds. It was called, 'Petals in Paradise' owned by a lovely woman named, Lizzy Monroe.

"Do you have the ranunculus?" Louis asked, brushing his fringe over his forehead.

Harry kissed his mate's forehead, "Mhm."

"The sunflowers?"

"Yes, Blue."

"Stephanotis?"

Harry pressed another kiss to Louis' nose, watching it crinkle cutely, "Of course."

"Heliconia?"

"Yes."

Louis tapped his chin in thought, eyes scanning the tall wall of different packets of mostly every kind of flower there was.

"What about the gladiolus?"

"Sweet Creature," Harry said, standing behind Louis and wrapped his free arm around the smaller boy's waist, "I have every single packet you gave me."

Louis bit his lip, "Sorry, just making sure."

Harry nuzzled into his Omega's neck, breathing in his scent that made the Alpha inebriated, "Don't worry, little _nemophila_."

"All done?" The woman with mid-length platinum hair gave them a friendly grin.

After paying - Harry did, obliviously because he will always take care of his Blue - the two left the little shop. Louis made a mental note to ask Harry to come back one day.

It was past mid-day, the clouds faded and floating high with the warm white sunshine fanning over their faces while a small gust of wind ghosted their cheeks.

Louis absolutely loved his new home - not that he didn't love his mother's house any less - but it was newfangled and like a fresh breath of summer air. The warm coloured stores, new-era vibes, and just the overall inkling the people gave off - it was almost magical.

The two happily in-love mates walked hand-in-hand, enjoying the aura of the town and each others company.

"What would you like to do now, Baby Boy?" Harry questioned, facing Louis with a cheeky smile and his dimples making an appearance.

Louis hummed, flicking his hair out from his eyes, "Is there anything else to do here?"

"There's a lot. We could go for a walk by the lake or the waterfall. Maybe go to the little outdoor community theater, I think they're showing a romantic film tonight." The taller answered, swinging their hands slightly.

"We could go home now and see the film later tonight." Louis chirped, "Then go to the lake and waterfall tomorrow."

Louis wouldn't mind seeing the outdoor film, but he also wanted to take a short nap today and cuddle with his mate along with their cat.

Instead, Harry shook his head, "I can't, Blue." He said softly, "I've got a full day of pack meetings and patrolling tomorrow."

Louis pouted before guilt sunk into the pit of his stomach. Harry had duties as a pack Alpha, how had Louis even forgotten. Even if he wanted to spend every minute of everyday next to Harry - he couldn't rip the man away from his responsibilities.

"I understand." Louis said shortly.

"I'm deeply sorry, Sweet Creature."

"It's okay," Louis flashed Harry a genuine smile, "Let's go home for a bit."


	42. 27 . 1

"I'll be back as soon as I can, sweet creature." Harry whispered, his hand gently holding Louis' cheek as if the boy was a delicate motionless lake that the Alpha was fearful of disrupting.

His green eyes were sad, as they were the moment the two woke up. His hands touching Louis more often, nearly refusing to pull away and his words were soft and gravelly.

Louis nodded, his eyes a dull blue, "It's okay, my Alpha." He said, his smaller hands gliding over Harry's torso before disappearing under the taller's shirt. The Omega rested his hands on the naked skin of his mate, his heart clenching, "I love you."

Harry pressed a loving kiss to Louis' forehead then to his cheekbones, nose and finally to his lips, "And, I love you. Forever and always." He spoke lowly, his lips colliding with Louis' in a way that made both mates desire to never pull away.

"Harry! We have to go!"

The Alpha sighed against his Omega's lips, leaning back and searching Louis' eyes for any signs of objection, "I'll miss you dearly, _nemophila_."

"I'll try not to miss you too much." Louis gave his Alpha a small smile, his eyes barely crinkling, "Will you be back for dinner?"

"I promise. Just let me know I'll be at the door." Harry shot his Omega a cheeky grin before kissing Louis' lips deeply and turning around, running towards Liam.

"I love you, Blue!" He called over his shoulder, his figure fading into the thick forest.

Louis sighed sadly, shutting the front door and feeling himself shrink. He felt incredibly small in the large house alone - he hadn't seen Snow since he fed her earlier this morning.

This would be his first day without Harry since they were mated. His first day without his Alpha and Louis couldn't feel anymore alone. If his mother were to hear his selfish thoughts right now, she would scold him lightly and rant about how Louis should begin to get used to it - even if it be too harsh - she wouldn't lie about it. Jay would reason and explain how Harry is a pack Alpha, that of a large and powerful one and they need their leader.

Louis bit his lip, tugging Harry's sweater further down his thighs, feeling awfully cold without his Alpha's body heat. His steps were small and maybe a bit hesitant as he walked towards the couch, that was until a knock on the door rattled his thoughts.

A wide smile immediately growing on his face while he raced back towards the door, whipping it open, "Harry, did you forge-" Louis' eye widened, his legs feeling particularly bare, "What are you doing here?" He asked the dark haired man, his brown eyes seeming distracted.

"Oh-Um.. I'm looking for Harry." The tall lean man spoke, dressed in jeans and leather jacket.

Louis offered him a smile, "You just missed him."

"Did I say Harry? I meant..."

The Omega leaned on the door, "Liam? He left too."

"Oh, um.. Well."

"Sorry, Zayn." Louis said, about to shut the door before the dark haired individual shoved his foot between the frame and the door, "Yes?" Zayn was acting a bit strange.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"Zayn, isn't that your name?" Louis laughed.

"Right," The man nodded, "I'm Zayn."

Louis let out a small giggle, "And, I'm Louis." He spoke through his laughs, "You alright, Zayn? Want to come inside for some tea?" He asked, a smile bright on his face.

"No thanks, I'll see you around, Louis." The man quickly dismissed before speed-walking down the pathway.

**"Ugh, could you be anymore obvious?"**

**"Look, alright, I'm fucking trying. I'm not an actor."**

**The woman rolled her eyes, "You're lucky he's a stupid little Omega."**


	43. 27 . 2

"Quiet!" Harry exclaimed through clenched teeth.

He had about enough of his pack's useless and irritating quarrel. They had been arguing for almost an hour and Harry's respectful approaches had done nothing to defuse the situation.

"You're all being immature. We are one of the strongest packs in the world, strongest in the hemisphere and you're all arguing like children!" Harry was annoyed beyond his breaking point. If one more thing irks him, God help whoever attempts, "I expect better from you."

"Just because you boss your little slut at home around doesn't mean you can do that to us."

That had Harry's rage meter disintegrating; exploding into a ball of flames and leaving ashes in its wake. In less than a second he was holding the Beta who dared to provoke him against the wall by his collar. Harry's hand had a literal death grip on the Beta's shirt, veins protruding and his biceps bulging.

The Alpha growled, rumbling the floorboards and causing most people in the room to gasp. He looked like something from a nightmare; teeth bared, eyes erupting like a volcano spewing scorching lava, covering the forest green and becoming darker than the deepest sea.

" _What the fuck did you say?_ " Harry didn't even shout, his voice intensely bitter and spine-chillingly low.

It wasn't long until Liam was pulling at Harry's shirt, tugging the Alpha off the Beta after a few moments.

With his arms being held back by Liam, Harry could feel his inner-wolf taking over his body, "I'll give you five seconds to run." He hissed through his teeth like venom.

The Beta was terrified to say the least, his legs shaking violently, hands trembling, eyes wide and visible sweat on his skin. Harry watched as he shoved through people, and dashing out the door.

"Liam, I don't want to hurt you." Harry spoke, his chest raising and falling rapidly with his heart racing.

"Holy fuck.." Liam sighed, clearly struggling to make a decision before abruptly releasing Harry's arms and the Alpha was gone in the blink of an eye.

One after the other, filing out the cabin in a hurry. Each Beta and Alpha bolted through the door and raced to follow the scent of their Alpha.

"Move out of the way." Liam ordered, pushing through the men and woman who were hungry for a fight to go down.

Upon shoving through the crowd and appearing at the front - Liam knew what would happen.

The Alpha stood firm and ready for a rampage. His legs bent and paws digging into the dirt ground, spine curved and head lowered in a threatening growl. His muscle packed form adding to his menacing appearance. Harry's teeth were bared, and nose wrinkled, his eyes were oozing with fury.

It wasn't only his image hostile, but his emotions and spirit. He was boiling within, desiring nothing but to put that Beta six feet under.

How dare that ignorant imbecile insult his mate, _his Blue_. How dare he put down the one person who brought Harry out from the dark by calling him a 'slut' **( without consent obviously because smut )** , one who disrespects _his sweet creature_ simply does not deserve to be blessed with his mate's glory.

If the Beta had said it behind Harry's back, he would send the man off into the woods with limited supplies but, he had said it aloud in Harry's face.

Harry watched as the Beta quivered in fear, in his own wolf but clearly standing no chance against the Alpha.

Liam looked away as soon as he saw Harry's legs push off the ground, his face cringing with the painfully deafening sound of breaking bones, and whimpers of pain because they were not what he wanted to hear in the morning.

"So," Gemma began, shoveling a little bit of soil up with her glove, "How're you liking it here?"

Louis bit his lip, "I love it, everything here is so newfangled to me, you know?" He heard Gemma hum and cleared his throat, "Enough about me. What's your favourite thing about here?" He asked, dropping the small seeds into the pre-dug holes.

"Well, I've lived here for all my life and haven't gotten sick of it yet." She said. Louis laughed, he appreciated Gemma's comedic side, "But my favourite part has to be the area we have. I mean sure, the town is pretty small compared to the one closer to the city but we have a lot of land." She explained while Louis listened, "We have acres and acres of forest, it's nice going for a walk every once in a while."

Louis was grinning before his face twisted in a wince, he remembers nearly dying from falling out a tree.

Gemma seemed to notice his face contort and shot him a small smile while giggling, "You okay, Lou?"

The Omega nodded, "Yeah, just a bad memory."

"Oh, tell me." She gushed, looking through the dozens of packets of different flower seeds.

"Long story short, I almost fell out of a tree." Louis shrugged his shoulders trying to conceal his embarrassment.

"Oh," She awed, "I remember seeing Harry carrying you that night."

That had Louis' cheeks flaming.

It was quiet for a few moments, just both shape-shifters calmly gardening in the warm sunshine.

"Have you ever got lost?" Louis asked, sitting on his knees as he watched Gemma pat thoroughly around the soil.

"Once, and my dad had to find me." She confessed laughing lightly, "It's quiet scary out there at night when you have no experience in the wilderness."

"What if you got lost now?"

"Harry would probably have to find me," She admitted, "I may act like I can survive out there, but I can't."

"At least you admit it, Gems."


	44. 28

Louis trotted down the dirt path, his head held high and his mind peacefully thinking about where to hide this time. It was obvious that he was going to stay clear of any trees, but that didn't leave many other possible hiding spots.

As always, Harry had gently shoved Louis for another hunting session. To be honest, Louis was beginning to enjoy spending time with his mate - even if it be in the shade of the forest.

Just when Louis was about to pick up the pace, since he was beginning to smell Harry's scent slowly approaching - his nose has gotten better - and he wasn't ready for the light scolding of his mate when he is caught again, Louis catches sight of a tall lean figure not too far from him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Louis changes into his human-form and begins to step closer and closer to the man dressed in black.

Their hair is slightly messy, and clothes dusted with a thin layer of dirt, it takes a few moments for Louis to recognize the man.

"Zayn?" He calls out, his voice lingering in the open air.

The hooded man glances in his direction and looks particularly confused before a smile appears on his face.

"Hi, Louis." He greets, jumping over a log and holding out his hand, "What're you doing out here?"

The Omega shakes his hand with a small smile, "I could ask you the same."

Zayn laughed, "My father needed me to pick up some berries, they only grow this deep in the forest." He explains, holding up a basket Louis failed to notice, "What about you?"

"I'm hunting with Harry," Louis says shortly, leaning on a tree and flicking his hair out from his eyes, "Why do you need berries?"

"My father suspects something strange is going on in this town," Zayn says, his hands gesturing to the left, "He wanted to cast a spell to find out and he needed berries."

Louis' mouth forms in an 'O', "You're a witch?" He asks.

Zayn nodded, "I don't practice as much as I should."

Zayn seemed to be acting different from the last time he showed up at Louis' house. His hair seemed to be shorter and he smiled more often while anxiety wasn't radiating off his body as it was before.

"So, why were you looking for Harry last week?" Louis couldn't help but question.

It was eating him alive since that day, his brain trying to piece together information but never got a clear conclusion.

The brunette's thick eyebrows furrow, "What do you mean?"

At the sound of heavy breathing, both men turn to face it. Standing there was a pitch black wolf with his eyes trailing over Zayn's body in question. Louis bites his lip as he watches Harry transform into his other form and walks cautiously towards him.

"Blue, I thought we were hunting."

Louis walks into Harry's arms, snuggling into his Alpha's chest and visibly melting into Harry's touch, "We are, I just ran into Zayn."

Harry gives the man a nod, "Nice to meet you again."

"Likewise, Harry."

Louis tilts his head to the side giving Zayn a glance, "You showed up at my door last week, remember?" He says tightening his arms around Harry's waist.

He watched Zayn's face contort in clear confusion, "Louis, I never came to your town last week. I was helping my father everyday."


	45. 29

"Blue," Harry croaked, his throat dry and lips chapped.

With his eyes half opened and mind a bit foggy from his sleep, he gently shook his stirring mate.

"Sweet creature," The Alpha whispered, sitting up and pulling Louis' snoozing body onto his lap. The Omega was still thrashing in his arms, his facial expression one of discomfort and fear, "Please, wake up for me."

This was the third time of Harry awaking with his precious mate kicking and twisting his body in the sheets - hitting Harry in the process. The first night was possibly one of the most scariest moments of Harry's life, he was clueless and wanted so desperately for his mate to be in a peaceful slumber. Louis had kicked Harry's rib particularly hard before he began to whimper in his sleep.

And the second time, Harry had somewhat grasped on how to comfort his Blue. With no complaints, he simply tugged Louis' figure on his lap. Both times, the Omega had woken up with teary eyes and a shaky voice. It was truly heart-breaking.

"Shh," Harry hushed, rocking Louis' body slowly and peppering kisses on his mate's head of hair, "Come back to me, nemophila."

The Alpha had thought Louis was finally awaking from his nightmare, until Louis began to scream. A bloody, ear-splitting, and deafening screech escaping his lips. Harry jumped before he pulled Louis' twitching form closer to his chest, feeling worry and panic rise quickly.

But, Louis only continued to wail, tears streaming down his cheeks in rivers and his nails digging into Harry's arms, nearly drawing blood.

"Baby, please." Harry rushed, eyes darting around the dark room, "Please, wake up."

Another ear-piercing shriek was his only response as Louis began to thrash roughly in his grasp.

A loud banging on the door was heard over Louis' booming screech, "Harry! Louis!"

Harry felt his breath pick up and his heart begin to race, "I'll be right back, Blue." He pressed a hard kiss to Louis' damp forehead, feeling his heart shatter.

The Alpha shoved the door of their bedroom open, sprinting down the stairs and following the harsh pounding coming from the front door. His bare feet slipping on the floorboards as he yanked the door open, and a terrified Liam with wide eyes pushed his way into the house.

"What the hell is happening?" He visibly winced at the high pitched wail coming from up stairs.

"It's Louis," Harry rushed, "He's having a night-terror."

After the two Alpha's raced up the stairs and Liam was welcomed with a sweaty, shivering, and jerking Louis, tangled in the sheets, his back arched and neck bent as he dropped his mouth open to let out another ear-splitting scream.

"What are you doing?!" Liam's voice was full of anger and he almost sounded offended, "Wake him up!"

As Harry ran towards the bed, and immediately cradling his mate in his arms, Liam hurried to the bathroom began to rummage through the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of pills and a glass, filling it to the brim with water - momentarily gasping when the high-pitched wailing stopped. With hesitant steps, he walked back into the bedroom and was greeted with the sight of his best friend cradling his mate.

"Shh, sweet creature." Harry rocked their bodies back and forth, holding Louis' figure flushed against his chest, "You're alright, I've got you."

Louis only sobbed harder into Harry's naked chest, his shoulders shaking and hands trembling as the held onto his Alpha's biceps. His damp skin sticking to Harry's as he continued to blabber nonsense.

Now, after getting Louis to calm down and fall back into a peaceful sleep; Harry still hadn't taken his eyes off his mate. It took almost an hour to get his Blue to even leave his lap and curl into the comfort of the bed.

His eyes puffy, cheeks wet, skin damp and quivering body was an image to crack the bits of Harry's heart into microscopic pieces.

"Did he say what happened?" Gemma asked, having bolted into the house a few minutes after Liam with a baseball bat in her hand, and now sitting on the windowsill and twisting the brown bat in her hand.

Harry sighed, his eyes trailing over where his and Louis' hands were entangled, "I didn't ask. I don't think he's ready to talk about it."

"You should ask soon, Harry." Liam announced, his arms crossed over his chest as he lent against the wall, "It is never healthy for someone to keep anything bottled up."


	46. 30

"Hey," A voice softly whispered in Louis' ear, causing the Omega to shiver slightly, "Time to wake up, _nemophila_." 

Harry sat back and watched as his mate curled deeper into the bed sheets, the pure white fabric complimenting his creamy tan skin - the image a masterpiece to be sold for thousands of dollars. 

It wasn't long until a head of feathery hair popped up from the pillow, the Alpha's hands itching to just touch his mate. Louis shot Harry a small smile before - as if reading the Alpha's mind - crawling into his lap and nestling himself in Harry's warmth. 

They just stay like that for a while, in each other's grasp with nothing but millions of questions zooming through each of their minds. 

Without even knowing, they were a vision. The simple contrast between a powerful and rugged Alpha with a past of death and ill intentions with the most fair Omega on his lap who had a true heart of gold and a soul more pure than the cleanest of ponds.

A sight that will change one's life for the better.

Running his hands over the curve of Louis' spine, Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his Omega's fluffy hair, "Liam and Gemma are downstairs," He informed softly, his voice deeper but as smooth as a still ocean, "They're very concerned for you, my dear Omega."

Louis nodded against Harry's bare chest, tracing the tattoos decorating his Alpha's sculpted body, "I'm sorry."

Harry pulled away from his mate to look into his deep blues, "Why are you apologizing?"

Louis held Harry's gaze, his eyelashes fluttering, "I must've frightened you," He said, his lips forming each word slowly, "And Liam and Gemma."

"You did, Blue." Harry confessed, his eyes drooping in sadness, "You terrified me, but all that matters is that you're okay now. Right?" He gently nudged Louis' nose with his, "You're alright now, sweet creature?"

"Yes," Louis confirmed through giggles, the corner of his eyes crinkling, "I'm better now, my Alpha."

"Now, that you've calmed my nerves. Let's go do the same to my sister and Liam, hm?" The Alpha hummed.

The small Omega nodded, biting his lips and feeling Harry stand up and the Alpha's hands sliding to his bottom while holding him flushed against his hips. He retreated down the stairs, and immediately walked into the kitchen. He set his Omega on the counter and kissed the boy's cheekbone before walking across the room.

Louis watched as Harry took out a pan, mugs and a couple of bags of tea. His eyes were glued onto Harry's bare back, watching the muscles ripple under his skin like a dream. With his pajama pants hanging low on his hips - and the Alpha not wearing any underwear - Louis was greeted with the sight of the enchanting curve of his Alpha's lower back.

Now, Louis sat on the counter, a warm cup of tea in his hands and Harry standing next to him, sipping on his own tea. With one protective hand on Louis' thigh, the Alpha watched as his sister struggled to find her words.

"So.. Um, Louis?" She asked, her accent thick but her voice mellow.

The Omega hummed against the brim of his cup and his blue eyes darting towards his sister-in-law.

"Are you feeling better?" 

Louis nodded, feeling the warmth of the tea slide down his throat as well as the heat from Harry's hand comforting him, "I am."

Liam bit his lip, twisting the mug on the table as his leg shook, "Do you mind telling us about what... Happened?"

"Um, I-Um." Louis stuttered helplessly, until Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear;

"Don't be nervous, sweet creature. I'm here."

Louis sent his Alpha a genuine smile, and gulped, "I-I started having the dreams a couple months ago, I think it was around the time I met Harry." Louis continued, "It's hard to explain.. But, it was almost like a story-line. A slow continuation of a novel, if you will." The Omega found it difficult searching through his mind for the right words, "It was always about this _thing_."

Harry tightened his grip gently on Louis' thigh as he watched his Omega shiver, "This monster, it's skin was dry, face pale and ghostly white eyes that haunted me. Every single dream I've had of it, was of the _thing_ just attacking me." His voice lowered to a whisper, "Everything felt real; the pain, the fear, everything."

"What did it do to you, Blue?" 

"It murdered me every single time, it was torture." Louis didn't realize that his hands were shaking until he saw Harry take the mug out from his grasp, "I didn't think I would wake up last night."

"It.. It hurt you last night too?" Liam asked, concern dripping from his deep voice.

Louis shook his head, "Not me," His eyes made contact with Harry's, "It was hurting Harry."

"What?" The Alpha furrowed his brows.

"It was torturing you, the worst thing was that I couldn't do anything. Only watch that _thing_ slowly drain you of everything you had."

"I want him found, and I want his body thrown into a pit of fire."

"Harry, that isn't possible. We aren't even positive if that  _thing_ in Louis' dream is real."

Liam chased after Harry around the house, following the Alpha to the kitchen. Harry took the mugs and put them into the sink, eyes trailing over where his Omega slept soundly on the couch with a blanket tight around his body.

"Liam, nothing in our world seems real - but yet it is." Harry said, "Call Zayn, his father must know what to do."

"What about Nelly?" Gemma butted in from her seat in the living room, her hands brushing through Louis' feathery hair.

"She isn't well, to cast a simple spell will cause her great harm."

That had both Liam and Gemma's eyes widening. Nelly was a powerful witch without a doubt and for something to completely cut her off from magic wasn't ordinary. 

"That's near impossible." Liam claimed, "She's one of the strongest in the world." 

"Yes, and there is no stopping another witch stronger than her to take advantage," Harry declared, "Zayn's father is right, there's something anomalous going on here."


	47. 31

"Do you have towels?" Louis asked, brushing his hair out from his eyes with a small huff - he needed a haircut.

Harry nodded, holding up a duffel bag, "Of course, do you have the basket?"

"Mhm."

It was almost noon, the sun nearly reaching the highest in the sky and ready to shine it's rays on the awaiting surface beneath it.

It has been exactly three days since Louis' last nightmare, and every night since then, Harry has been spooning his Omega tight; always whispering in his ear.

_'You're the sky, the air, water, and ground; in short, you're my entire world. Actually, you're my entire universe, all the stars and planets. You, my sweet creature, are my everything.'_

_'I could write poems about you, but I fear there isn't enough paper nor ink in the world.'_

_'You're always so effortlessly beautiful. You never try but yet, you still mange to make my heart stop.'_

_'Truth is, you're always in my heart.'_

_'Loving you is indescribable.'_

_'We're eternally tied together, not just by bond but by soul. Like a ship and a compass - we will always need each other.'_

_'You're my home. Forever and always.'_

In summary, Harry was absolutely and utterly in love with his Omega. So much that it would almost be considered unhealthy.

"You're going to love it, Blue." Harry gushed, tossing the duffel bag in the trunk and taking the straw basket from his mate, "It's an experience worth the drive."

Louis rolled up the sleeves of his shirt; okay, it wasn't his shirt since it was particularly large on him, it was Harry's, it was white and it had ruffles at the collar. He squinted up at his mate through the beaming sunlight, "I trust you, my Alpha."

After hopping in the car and Louis shoving in one of his many, many CDs, the two began their long drive to the town's waterfall.

"What CD did you bring, _nemophila_?" The Alpha asked, one hand on the steering wheel and his free one gently rubbing the inside of Louis' thigh.

"Lana Del Rey." Louis answered, holding up four plastic packages, "Lots of Lana Del Rey."

Harry hummed, remembering when he had fully revealed himself to Louis that one day. It seemed like it was so long ago, and now they were happily mated and spending almost every single day together.

"Do you have a favourite song?"

Louis rolled down the window allowing the breeze to file through, blowing his hair and making it appear fluffier, "Um, maybe Old Money, or Ride." He began listing the songs on his fingers, "I really love Off to the Races and Honeymoon."

The Alpha laughed, "How about just one?"

"You can't make me choose!" Louis gasped, playfully shoving Harry's shoulder - the Alpha didn't move at all.

"I'm more into all different genres, if I'm honest." Harry said, patting Louis' thigh, "I have a few favourite songs." 

"Like what?"

"Ever heard of Pink Floyd?" He asked, watching Louis shake his head. "I wouldn't expect you to, Baby Boy." Harry smiled at his mate, "I'm pretty addicted to Breath by them. Also, Jonna by Kool & The Gang, Goodbye Kiss by Kasabian."

"Any people I would know of?" The Omega sasses.

"The Script?"

"You know The Script?" Louis raised an eyebrow and pouted his lips.

Harry's eyes flickered to the action, "I sure do, Baby Blue."


	48. 32

"Wake up, sweet creature."

The Omega only cuddled deeper in the sweater he was cradling. His face scrunching up causing his nose to crinkle in the cutest way possible.

Harry pursed his lips, " _Nemophila_ ," His voice was soft and raspy. The Alpha licked his lips, watching Louis' nose twitch, "Wake up for Daddy, Baby Blue." He pressed the smallest of kisses to his mate's cheekbones.

Louis' eyes opened, the boy squinted and his blues twinkled, "Hi, Daddy." The smaller's voice was just above a whisper.

The Alpha chuckled, "Have a nice nap?" He brushed his baby's fringe out from his eyes before caressing Louis' jaw.

The Omega leaned into his mate's touch, "Mhm, thank you for the sweater."

"No problem, Baby Boy." Harry helped unbuckle the boy from the seat, "Daddy takes care of his Baby."

Louis felt a blush spread across his face and down his neck, he let Harry help him out of the car despite completely being able to handle himself. He secretly liked being manhandled.

"I don't see any water." The Omega noted, taking off Harry's sweater and fixing his pants around his hips.

"We have to walk a few minutes that way." Harry pointed to the forest.

"Is this a well-developed plan to get me to hunt?" Louis asked sassily, even propping a hand on his hip and giving Harry a soft kitten-like glare.

Harry fake gasped, holding a hand over his heart, "Oh my, how did you find out?!"  He asked with a high voice.

Louis giggled, "Oh, be quiet."

Now, the two walked hand in hand on the dirt path. Their feet in sync and hearts playing a beat.

The soothing sounds of the crickets, and every once in a while a different animal would scurry across their path. The warm sun rays shining on the tall trees, spots of gold appearing on the grass, past the tree leaves in patterns.

Harry let out a breath, feeling content and fully satisfied with his life at that exact moment. He let his eyes drop to his and his Omega's hands where they were tangled.

Louis' hand was much smaller, his nimble fingers being complimented by Harry's rather large and rough knuckles - also the expensive silver ring adding to the image.

The Alpha allowed his eyes to trail up Louis' arm, taking in his creamy tan skin and finally reaching his face with his exquisite features.

The gold rays from the sun flawlessly lighting his face, his cheekbones seeming more prominent and his eyes looking lighter than their natural blue. Harry stared at Louis' lips, the pink contrasting with his tan skin in an enchanting spell.

How did this murderous Alpha deserve this angelic Omega, Harry couldn't be more lucky.

"Don't stare at me like that."

"I don't think it's staring," Harry smirked upon seeing Louis' faint blush, "I think of it as.. Admiring art."

"Oh gosh, my Alpha." The Omega shook his head, grinning madly with his eyes glued on his feet.

It was comforting silence for a few moments until the relaxing echo of rushing water reached Louis' ears.

He looked up at the right second, catching the breathtaking sight of the town's falls right in front of him.

"I haven't been here in years." Harry informed, watching his Omega as he stared in awe at the tall waterfall.

Harry would also sneak a peak at the falls, before deciding that Louis was much more prepossessing.

"Wow," Louis gasped, mouth dropped open.

It was almost straight out a painting in a gallery. The blue water, falling from the cliff in gallons and splashing at the bottom where it caused ripples that reflected beautifully.

The rough and jagged rocks and stones shining with the water and sunlight in a perfect comparison.

"Ready for a swim, sweet creature?"


	49. 33

"You look ravishing, Baby Blue." Harry complimented, watching as his Omega slowly tugged off his pants, revealing his thick thighs.

A bright blush spread across Louis' cheeks and down his naked chest as he quickly averted his eyes to his feet, "Thank you, my Alpha."

"Always." Harry held out his hand, already in his swimming trunks himself and shot Louis a cheeky grin, "Ready, _nemophila_?"

"Are you sure there aren't things in that?" Louis asked timidly, pointing to the sparkling waterfall.

"Sweet creature, I promise that if anything bites you - that isn't me - we can leave and never come back." The Alpha promised, taking one step closer to his frightened Omega and wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist, "How does that sound?"

Louis stared at Harry's bare chest, the toned and tan surface looked like gold, "Pinky promise?" The smaller asked, holding out his pinky.

Harry kissed his Omega's temple and locked their fingers together, "Pinky promise."

"Aren't we going to swim?" The Omega questioned when his mate had gently yanked him back into his chest when he began to walk towards the rippling water.

"I thought we could do something else," Harry had a mischievous shine in his eyes, "C'mon, my sweet little creature."

"Harry, I'm not sure about this." Louis noted, as he leaned down and watched the water cascade down the cliff where he stood.

His eyes were wide the moment Harry had let him hop onto his back but now they were the size of the moon as he stared at the gallons of water crashing at least twenty-five feet down.

The Alpha gently rubbed his shoulder, nudging his cheekbone with his chin, "I can carry you back down if you want, then I'll come back up to jump."

Louis watched the water, in it's glimmering glory and everlasting sparkle. What was the worst that could happen? Of course, Louis could swim but not very good. Plus, his mate wanted to jump, and Louis wasn't about to let Harry jump down by himself.

"Actually.." Louis trailed off, nervously kicking at the stones by his toes, "I want to."

"Really, Blue?" Harry dragged his hand down to caress Louis' hip, "Are you positive, Baby Boy?"

Louis breathed in through his nose, allowing his shoulders to sag as he exhaled, "Yeah, will you hold my hand?"

Harry nuzzles his nose against Louis', "Of course, my little dream muffin."

The Omega giggles, his hand shooting up to poke at Harry's dimple. The Alpha slowly intertwines his finger with his Omega's and gently pulls the latter closer to the edge of the cliff. Louis felt his breath begin to pick up, and soon the only thing that was keeping him conscious was Harry's thumb softly rubbing his knuckle.

"Are you ready, Baby Blue?"

Louis nodded, not trusting his voice and gripped Harry's hand tighter. He felt his heart begin to race as his feet neared the edge of the cliff, his toes dangling off.

"On three, okay?" Harry bit his lip and squeezed Louis' hand, "One, two, three!"

"Oh my god!" Louis squealed the uplifting feeling appearing in the pit of his stomach before he felt water swallow him whole. The pressure making his chest tightened and his weight causing him to sink.

He couldn't hear, everything was muffled and echoed though the water, Louis opened his eyes and was met with Harry's forest greens. The Alpha's hair was floating up above his head and he shot Louis a closed mouth grin.

The Omega could feel his throat tense and pointed to up, Harry nodded and helped pull Louis up to the surface.

The two emerged from the sparkling water and Louis didn't hesitate to smash his lips against Harry's. And, the alpha had no serious objections and made sure to keep himself afloat as he kissed his beloved mate with passion.

"That was," Louis pulled away breathless, "Remarkable."

Harry chuckled, "The jump or the kiss?"

The Omega pushed his hair from his eyes, "Hm.." He hummed, eyes glued onto Harry's wet lips, "Both."

It wasn't long until Louis found himself taking another plunge into the water, but this time, he remained under the surface. He watched as Harry swam to him before the Alpha pulled him closer with his hand. With his hair hovering over his face, he was surprised when Harry had pushed their chests together and collide their lips in a sweet underwater kiss that was one for the fairy-tales.


	50. 34 . 1

"Hey, _nemophila_?"

Louis mumbled incoherently, leaning up on his elbows and squinting his eyes at his Alpha, "Yes?"

"I-I.. Um," Harry stuttered helplessly, his inner-wolf's hormones getting the better of him.

The tightening of his swimming trunks was bearable at first, and his boner was gone in a second after jumping into the cold water. Now, it was reaching the point of uncomfortable.

With the golden sunshine, beaming down on his little Omega as he laid, simply basking on his white beach towel with small droplets of water glistening over his creamy skin in an image that out-beat the stars in the dark night sky.

The way the water pooled in his deep collarbones, the small fold of his tummy and in the dip of his chest was enough for Harry to completely forget what he was about to say. As the sun's rays cascaded over his face; highlighting his cheekbones and the tip of his button nose.

His long eyelashes brushing his said gold cheekbones and blue intense eyes scanning over Harry's face in confusion. The Alpha's stare lowered to his mate's lips; his pretty pink lips, that was when Harry realized that those exact thin lips were moving.

"Pardon, my Blue?" Harry felt a blush rise to his cheeks despite the almost raging boner in his shorts.

Louis giggled into his hand, sitting up fully and flicking his drying hair out from his vision, "I asked, what did you need." He quipped, "Are you hungry? Do you want your organic guacamole?"

"I'm hungry for something that isn't guacamole, Baby Boy."

The Omega's brows furrowed in confusion, his head tilting to the side and his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth, "Do you want your smoothie?"

"Nope," Harry shot Louis' an uneven smile, only one dimple popping out, "Guess again."

"Strawberries?" Harry shook his head, "The brownies?" Another shake of Harry's head was Louis' only reply, "Carrots?"

"Do you want a hint, sweet creature?" Harry leaned on his arms as his legs floated freely in the water.

"Yes please, Daddy." Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Well," Harry started, shifting his elbows on the rocks, "The thing I want to eat is very small-"

"I don't think I brought any grapes."

"They taste sweet."

"I didn't bring any candy," Louis' tone was dripping with innocence, "Are you sure that you don't mean brownies?"

"Positive, my little Blue." Harry smirked, watching as Louis' face twisted in wonder.

The Omega turned over onto his stomach, giving Harry the perfect view of the swell of his bottom as he laid face down in his blanket, "Another hint, please."

"I can eat them for the rest of my life."

Harry heard Louis let out a frustrated huff, "If they're sweet and you wouldn't mind eating them for the rest of your life," Louis shot his mate a glance, "Then, I think you'll need to visit the dentist at least once a month, my Alpha."

Harry let out a deep chuckle, brushing a hand through his nearly dry hair, "The answer is you, my sweet creature."


	51. 34 . 2

A bright red blush fans over Louis' sun-kissed cheeks, "Oh.." He trails off, his eyes wide and tone was high and soft.

"Daddy can't help himself, _nemophila_." Harry rasps, his stare glued on his flustered mate, "You taste delightful." The Alpha watches as Louis squirms under his heavy gaze, "Daddy loves to put his tongue in your little hole. Don't you like it too, Baby Boy?"

The Omega whimpers, Harry's obscene words going straight to his inner-wolf who was just about drowning in submissiveness, "Yes, Daddy."

"Mhm," Harry hums, before a smirk flashes across his face, "Are you wet for Daddy, Blue?"

Louis bit his lip, unaware of how the simple action transformed his image from innocent and angelic to filthy and vulgar in a second. 

"Daddy can smell you, Baby Blue." Harry informed his horny little Omega before nodding his head back, "I want to show you something, c'mon."

Louis - being blinded by his love for his mate and his Omega-like over-submissiveness, didn't hesitate to jump off his towel and walk towards Harry. The latter eyed his sweet Omega's muscular thighs and delicate ankles before they disappeared into the water along with the rest of Louis' upper half.

"Where are we going, my Alpha?" The small boy inquired, after popping out from beneath the water, his hair sticking to his forehead and his arms moving in slow circles to keep him afloat.

"Have patience, sweet creature." Harry tsked lightly, before spinning around, "Hold onto me, please."

Not a moment later, there were thin arms sliding around his neck and a chest coming in contact with his naked back. He pressed a soft kiss to Louis' knuckle that was sitting on his shoulder before pushing off the rocks, Harry swam towards the waterfall - his body barely working twice as hard since his mate was so tiny.

"My Alpha," Louis tightened his hold on Harry, cowering into the Alpha's neck, "You're going too close to the waterfall." He said against Harry's jaw, the sound of the rushing water crashing down becoming louder and louder.

"Trust me, sweet creature."

Sighing into his mate's neck, Louis buried himself into Harry's warmth and pressing his lips to the bare skin. It wasn't long until he felt a squeal push past his lips and heavy pressure of water pelting against his back.

"You can open your eyes now, _nemophila_." Harry chuckled lightly, standing at his full height on the large bolder, the water swishing around his hips. 

Louis peaked only one eye open, before his mouth dropped open in surprise. 

"I didn't expect this, my Alpha." Louis noted, taking in the sight of the rough rock texture that surrounded them and slipping off Harry's back so he was standing stomach deep in the cool water. 

"I used to hide out in here," Harry follows his mate as the small boy sashayed to the side of the small pool-like area that was hidden right behind the loud waterfall, "Do you know what I'm going do to now, Blue?"

Louis' breath hitched when he felt a hard chest make contact with his back, and a very noticeable bulge rubbing against his lower spine. He shook his head, not trusting his mouth at that exact moment since he was far too distracted by the hands slipping around his waist and ghosting his own hardening member. 

"Daddy is going to fuck his little Omega."

With that, Harry whips his mate around and pushes their chests together to the point where there isn't a hair's width between their hearts, he traces Louis' plump bottom lip with his thumb before slowly prodding his digit through. The Omega held Harry's intense glare, his pupils widening, leaving a thin ring of blue. Louis eagerly sucked on Harry's finger, twirling his tongue around it before it was ripping away from his lips.

"Do you want Daddy, Blue?" Harry continued to trace over Louis' pink lips with his now moistened finger. 

The Omega nodded, his hands gripping Harry's solid biceps, "Please."

Harry tutted, pulling away when his anxious Omega attempted to smash their mouths together, "Uh, uh ,uh, Blue." Harry shook his head in disappointment, "Please, what?"

"Please, Daddy, plea-"

An impatient Louis was helplessly cut-off by his mate's intoxicating lips, a whine pushing out his throat when he felt Harry's hands grasping his thighs. The Alpha pushed his mouth harder on Louis', Harry's tongue dipping between the other boy's lips all while his hands slowly hauling the latter onto his hips. 

Louis gasped, his back colliding with the rough rocks and his hole leaking and spreading his juices into the water. 

Harry was completely aware of the fresh slick spilling from his Omega's hole - a deep growl, nearly frightening Louis, erupted from Harry's chest, "You're wasting your sweet juices, Blue." The Alpha said against Louis' lips, before his mouth trailed over to his Omega's jaw and nibbling the skin, "Wasting all of the slick that belongs your Daddy."

In the blink of an eye, Louis' body was being whirled around and he was pushed onto his front as his chest softly slammed against the wet rocks. 

The Omega felt rough wet hands sliding over his thighs, his sides and his spine before a pair of lips began to trace over his back dimples. Harry sucked various love-bites over Louis' naked skin before yanking down the boy's shorts. He was welcomed with his mate's pretty little hole, glistening in the dim light of the cave and dripping in his own slick and water. 

"Are you ready for Daddy's tongue, _nemophila_?" 

Louis whimpered and began to thrust his hips back towards his Alpha who was very clearly teasing him, "Yes, Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy struck in Manchester yesterday, a nightmare for those who lived it. I'm heartbroken and utterly speechless about the incident, my love will forever go to those involved and their families.
> 
>  
> 
> Please love everyday. Always.


	52. 34 . 3

"You're magnificent, Blue." Harry declared lowly, his hands gripping Louis' small waist, "I'm going to ravish you." He whispered, and in the same breath, the Alpha buried his tongue between his Omega's cheeks.

"Oh my!" Louis felt a squeal escape his lips, the small Omega squeezed his eyes shut as his jaw fell open.

Harry definitely wasn't holding back at all, his tongue going wild and his lips nearly snogging Louis' hole. Whimpers and moans falling from Louis' lips like an avalanche. The pleasure he was feeling was so intense, blinding him of all of his surroundings. The Omega's small delicate hands scratching at the rough surface under him, his fingers hurting but he was too distracted to care. Harry's mouth was hot and all over his hole, the Alpha's tongue shamelessly thrusting past his rim before being pulled out to circle his said rim.

The bare touch of every one of the taste-buds on Harry's tongue sending Louis higher than he ever thought. The Alpha even prodding his fingers at the entrance before ramming them in and his mouth going back to it's rightful place at the rim of Louis' wet hole. Fresh slick dripped out from his Omega, furthering the insane desire for Harry to never leave his spot between Louis' cheeks.

Louis slapped a hand over his mouth, a scream pushing past his lips when he felt the rough fingers of his mate forcing into him. Every ridge sending jolts of electricity to the tips of his toes and the deepest corners of his brain. Harry's rough digits burying so deep in Louis' hole that soon four of his finger's were stretching his mate out beautifully.

Harry - having pulled his face away from Louis' hole to simply admire his mate's behind - had his eyes glued to the leaking entrance of his sweet little Omega. His swimming trunks growing tighter with every mewl that fell from his mate, Harry pulled his lips between his teeth and began to slam his fingers deeper and deeper into his Omega, watching the slick drip from between his digits.

"I think I'm going to cum, my Alpha!" Louis cried, the tightening in his stomach spreading.

And, just like that. Harry's fingers were yanked from his hole, leaving him empty and on edge.

"Don't you want to cum with Daddy inside you, _nemophila_?"

Not even getting a chance to reply, Louis was flipped over and pulled back into the water. The low temperature of the water making him whimper until his Alpha made him wrap his legs around his waist.

Harry had his trunks at his knees and his arms tied around Louis' hips, holding him flush against his chest.

Their eyes met in a spell of hunger and endearment. Blue meeting green in the dimly lit cave, the specks of grey in Louis' eyes seeming darker while the golden speckles in Harry's seemed to shimmer. Their pupils blown wide and cheeks tinted red - they were undoubtedly meant for each other.

"My sweet creature," Harry was in awe at the sight of Louis. So pure yet so obscene, "I love you for all the stars in the universe."

Louis felt the blunt head of Harry's hard cock at his entrance, the simple touch making him whine, "I love you, my Alpha. Now, forever, and always."

The Alpha leaned into Louis' bare neck, latching onto the skin, right on their mate-mark, "Can never be without you, Blue." With that, Harry abruptly thrust his hips up, forcing his member into his small mate.

Louis moans high, his hands attaching themselves to the naked back of his Alpha, his eyes pressing shut. His mate's prick was breaching his tight hole, the girth - one that he would never get used to.

"Daddy." The Omega moaned brokenly, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his Alpha while his legs tightened around Harry's waist.

"So good for Daddy, Baby Boy." Harry growled, pulling his hips back before ramming into Louis' wet hole. Biting into his Omega's neck, Harry moaned, "You're so tight, Blue." After one particularly hard thrust, Louis let out a loud whimper before latching onto Harry's shoulder, "Scream for Daddy, sweet creature."

Louis obeyed without hesitation, his mouth falling open and high-pitched screams echoing through the empty cave, louder than the waterfall. Harry's thrusts getting harder and faster if possible while his large hands squeezed Louis' hips, bruising the pale skin.

The burn of his Alpha's thick member and the bulbous head of it ramming into Louis' spot deep inside him, erupting twice as many whines and soft whimpers from his lips. Their bodies moving together in a rhythm, Harry's hips ramming into Louis', as the latter mentally scolded himself - he wasn't going to last long.

"Let go if you have to, Blue." Harry rasped, thrusting faster into Louis' hole that just swallowed him up, "Can't cum in you yet, Baby Boy."

And that was how Louis found himself being wiped down by Harry in the cave with both of their cum littering his stomach.


	53. 35

"Hey, sweet creature?" 

Louis felt hands sliding their way onto his waist, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt, "Yes, my Alpha?" He dropped his book on the bed, and buried his face in the fluffy bed-sheet. 

The Omega felt lips peppering soft kisses along the nape of his neck, "I love it when you call me that." The bed sank beside him and hair tickled his ear. 

"Do you?" Louis giggled, squirming away from his mate's touch only to be pulled into the Alpha's chest. 

Harry hummed, "Just as much as Daddy." 

"Okay, Daddy." Louis spin around in his Alpha's hold, their eyes meeting, "What is so important that you needed to disrupt my reading?" He attempted to look threatening and annoyed but only ended up looking like a grumpy puppy. 

Harry's eyes trailed over Louis' hair that fanned over the white sheet and his long eyelashes brushing his cheekbones, "I have to go into town today, will you give the pleasure of accompanying me on my trip?"

"I'm not too sure about that." Louis was unable to keep the bright grin from growing on his face.

"Please?" Harry begged, holding Louis' wrists in one hand while the other dug into the Omega's ribs. 

Louis bursts into fits of giggles, his body curling into itself and his arms shooting out to push Harry back by his shoulders.

After a short tickle fight, Louis ended up straddling Harry's hips, "I'll be honoured to go into town with you."

Now, Louis stood in a long brown sweater, with the collar reaching his chin and sleeves going past his fingers with tight white jeans and beige TOMS on his feet. His hair was in it's normal fringe and glasses perched onto his nose. 

Louis swayed on the heels of his feet, watching Harry talk to the store-owner. His mate had jeans hanging low on his slim hips and a white frilly shirt covered in his long dark green trench coat, his hair was fluffy and bouncing slightly with ever move of his head. 

The Omega began to wish he had brought his book with him, just so he wouldn't be as bored as he was now. Instead, Louis entertains himself with the items scattering the small shop. 

Tools and other various equipment was lined up on the walls and shelves, the concrete flooring contrasting with the white walls as bright lights hung from the ceiling. Louis sighs, picking up a hammer and gently placing it back into its rightful place as if it were an expensive wine glass and not a heavy metal tool. 

He begins to waltz around the shop, peering at the tools he finds useless. 

Louis has never been one to take an interest in building or any sort of engineering. His mother and father never forced him to do so either. 

Memories of his beloved father come rushing back, only making the small boy's eyes water. 

His father was a good man, he never yelled and he never forced Louis and his siblings to do anything they weren't comfortable with. 

Louis remembers his father dragging him into the garage on a hot summer day and asking for Louis' help on the car. It wasn't that the Omega didn't try, because Louis tried, he wanted to make his father proud. But, right after Louis accidentally dropped a heavy tool on his bare feet, the boy burst into tears.

His father help him ice his foot, not before telling Louis that he didn't need to make him proud because he already was. Meaning that his father never cared if Louis preferred flowers over cars, or bows over footballs, or reading and music over watching the game on the television. He only cared for Louis' happiness. 

That was, until one night. His father was returning home from work during a storm. Lightning, pouring rain and thunder with harsh winds. Despite all warnings from the radio and phone calls from Louis' mother - his dad didn't want to be away from his family for the whole night and ended up losing his life for it. 

At that moment, Louis found himself wiping his eyes and wet cheeks. He accepted his fathers death years ago, his whole family did. Now, instead of crying on his dad's birthday, they celebrated the life he lived in the comfort of their family home. 

Harry furrows his eyebrows, walking slowly towards his mate, "Baby Blue," He watches Louis continue to wipe his tears with the sleeve of his sweater, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Louis sniffles, feeling ultimately embarrassed for crying in the back of a tool shop where his Alpha found him. He doesn't say a word, and Harry takes his hand to lead them out the store - waving goodbye to the owner before shutting the front door. 

He brings them across the street to the park and sits down. Just as Louis was about to take a seat as well, he is pulled onto Harry's lap as the latter wraps his arms around his waist.

Harry doesn't speak, knowing that when Louis ready, he will say what he has to. So, in the meantime, they watch the small children run around the slide and swing set, their high pitched laughs reaching both their ears.

After a few moments, Louis beings to explain his tears, gripping Harry's collar of his coat tightly as if the Alpha will disappear in thin air at any second. Harry listens closely, occasionally brushing his fingers over the naked skin under his mate's shirt. 

When Louis is done talking, his sniffles are quiet and his eyes are red, and the Alpha's heart shatters at the sight of his enchanting mate looking so miserable. In result, he gently places Louis on the empty spot next to him, only to have the Omega whimper and tighten his hold on the older's coat.

"I'll be right back, Blue. I'm going to get us some ice-cream so I can see your bright smile again, okay?"

Louis hesitantly pulls his hands away and curls in on himself, Harry presses one last kiss on his Omega's forehead and pushing his glasses higher on his nose before walking down the path towards the small ice-cream stand. 

Unaware of his surroundings, Louis buries his face in his arms and brings his feet onto the bench, he feels a presence appear next to him and slowly pulls his head up, "I'm sorry but that seat is taken." He softly says eyes glued on his knees, not wanting to ruin the persons day.

The stranger doesn't say a word, and Louis sighs and looks up, "That seat is for my-" He gasps, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to apologize in person." The blonde says, clear guilt washing over his face.

"I don't think that this is the right time. I'm not having a great day and Harry will be back in any minute." Louis quietly informs the man, curling his fingers over his sweater sleeves, "I'm sorry, Ni-"

The Omega is cut off by his own mate, the Alpha standing tall and holding two ice-cream cones in his stiff hands, "Niall."


	54. 36

"Look, Niall," Louis stood up from the bench, shuffling towards his mate, "This isn't the right time." He took the ice-cream from Harry's hand before the Alpha could crush it from his death grip.

Niall's shoulders slumped and a wash of defeat over his face. Louis' eyes dropped as he nervously quivered under Niall's guilt stare.

Harry frowned, immediately taking a distaste towards the blonde. What Niall had done may not be considered 'hate worthy' in Harry's books but the blonde had caused his Omega distress and sadness. With his already possessive behaviour and his Alpha-like tendencies - Harry was willing to do anything to keep his little Omega from any sort of harm, whether it be emotional, mental or physical.

"But," Louis began, taking a small lick of his ice-cream, "If you come by our house tomorrow, we can have some lunch." The Omega felt his body being pulled into a hard chest, and relaxed into Harry's touch.

Not a second later was Niall eagerly nodding and shooting up from the bench.

"Yes, yes, yes." The blonde flashed Louis a bright smile, "I'll be there at twelve."

The Omega looked a bit taken back when Niall strut over and tied his arms around him, knocking Harry's out from under Louis' sweater.

"Thank you so much, Louis." Niall said, from where his face was in the crook of Louis' bare neck.

A low growl that rattled the branches above startled the two boys, Louis felt a firm hand slide around his waist again and yank him out from Niall's grasp.

The small Omega squeaked from the sheer force of Harry's hand as Niall stared at the ground, kicking his heels over it.

"I would prefer if you didn't tear my hand from _my mate_ , Niall." Harry's tone was rough and gravelly but nearly dripping with anger.

Niall only bit his lip and nodded, giving Louis one small glance before turning around walking out the park gates.

"My Alpha," Louis' soft angelic voice had Harry nipping at the exposed skin of his jaw, fingers digging into Louis' hips, "There is no need to be jealous. It's only Niall."


	55. 37

"Dinner smells good." Louis noted, skipping into kitchen with Snow under his arm.

The small Omega tapped his mate on his shoulder, "Yes, Blue?" Harry asked softly, stirring the pasta sauce once more before turning around fully.

Louis' eyes fell to Harry's naked chest, the rippling muscles shifting under his sun-kissed skin. The Alpha's torso that seemed to go on forever, and his bulging biceps with his fluffy brown hair in perfect little curls.

"I-I... Um..." Louis helplessly stuttered, "Well.. I.. Uh.." He pointed to the counter as his toes curled and his feet shuffled.

Harry's face twisted in confusion before his eyes lit up and his nose crinkled in fond, "Aw, _nemophila_." He cooed, his stare dropping to the mini kitten under Louis' arm, "Hey, little Snow." The Alpha reached out and gently pat the kitten on her head.

Louis only bit his lip and looked at Harry through his long lashes, "Please."

"Of course, sweet creature."

Not a moment later were two long and muscular arms sliding around Louis' waist and hands gripping his hips, he was hauled off the ground and sat on the cold marble counters, the touch causing him to shiver. Harry's deep green eyes scanned over his mate as he looked absolutely flawless. Harry brushed his fingers through Louis' long fringe and his fingertips skimmed his high cheekbones, all the way down to his prominent collarbones.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Harry breathed, almost at a loss for words.

Louis only blushed and shrugged, his eyes glimmering like the ocean with white sunlight reflecting in an image similar to the dazzling stars in the night sky. With his long lashes framing his enchanting blues perfectly.

Harry lightly chuckles and presses a kiss to his mate's nose before returning to the sizzling pasta sauce on the stove.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence featuring Harry's humming, Louis says, "I never asked if it was alright for Niall to come over. I'm sorry, my Alpha." His tone was gentle and soft while his fingers pet through Snow's white fur.

Harry's shoulders slump, "It's alright, my little muffin." He continues, "I know that I might be a bit possessive but you're my equal, Baby Boy."

Louis lets Snow jump off the counter and watches as she scurries out the kitchen, "Really?" He wonders, his full attention on his mate as he separated the food on two plates.

The Alpha nodded, "Always. Except in the bedroom." Harry smirked, "Actually, except whenever we're praising each other's bodies as if they're temples, because then," He pauses, shooting Louis a glance over his shoulder, "I'm your Daddy, right Baby Blue?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Harry can't help but feel heat pool at the bottom of his stomach, "That's right, sweet creature." He turns around holding both plates in his hands, and nearly drops them with the sight he was met with.

His pretty little Omega is sitting on the counter as he was a second ago, but the white sweater that ate his torso and reached his thighs was now rolled up and above his waist. Louis' thick thighs in their impeccable glory and an evil grin on his face, knowing exactly where Harry's eyes were glued.

The sweater was rolled up and revealed his black lace panties, contrasting flawlessly with his creamy skin and the pure white of the sweater.

"You're a minx today, sweet creature."

Louis bravely winked and hopped off the counter, and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit disappointed when the knitted sweater fell back to it's rightful place below Louis' thighs.

The two ate in comfortable conversation, Harry even cracking a few jokes and Louis giggling at his mate's failed attempts of being funny. He laughed at the way Harry would raise his eyebrows and pursed his lips when he waited for Louis to understand his awful knock, knock jokes.

An actual knock - Louis actually saw the way his Alpha's eyes lit up when it echoed through the house, acting as if he was a wizard and made the sound himself - on the door interrupted another one of Harry's jokes, just in time for the two mates to finish their spaghetti.

"I'll do the dishies," Louis already began to collect the dirty dishes and used napkins, "Can you please go get the door?"

"Dishies?" Harry chuckled, before kissing the corner of Louis' lips as a thank you, "I'll be right back to help with those dishies." He laughed against Louis' lips.

The Alpha disappeared in the hallway, and sped up his steps when the knocking became relentless.

"Jesus," Harry muttered, swinging the door open, the slight wind welcoming him, "Zayn?"

"Look, Harry, I can't be here for long but are you busy tomorrow?" Zayn asked, his arms struggling to hold up the brown boxes as his hair was almost a complete mess - but he still managed to look quite smashing.

"I was going to have lunch with Louis and his friend," The Alpha said slowly, clearly confused, "Why?"

"Tomorrow is free for me, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over so we can investigate Louis' dreams." Zayn explained, his words rushed, "Has he had any lately?"

Harry peeked down the hall, the sound of the faucet ensuring him that Louis was still busy.

The Alpha stepped out barefoot and shut the door softly, "No, he hasn't." Harry informed him quietly, "But, don't bring it up around him. He gets emotional."

Zayn nodded, "Understood." The man shifted his boots, "So, will you be coming over?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I'll be there at lunch."

"See you then." Was the last thing Zayn said before he was speed-walking down the path with his arms still full of the heavy boxes.

And, since Harry was still a bit turned-on from Louis' little peep show, he may have fucked his small Omega over the kitchen counter while the boy did the 'dishies' that night. It was pretty memorable and Harry didn't seem to care if the whole town had heard Louis' cries and screams of "Daddy!".


	56. 38

"I'll be back soon, okay, sweet creature?" Harry said, slipping on his deep green trench coat, "Have you seen my ascot?"

"Here," Louis flashed Harry a soft smile as he walked towards the Alpha - a limp evident in his step, "You don't need to look so alarmed, Daddy." The blue-eyed boy began to tie the black silk scarf-like fabric that had colourful flowers decorating the border around his mate's neck, "It will only be Niall."

Harry's hands found their way onto Louis' curvaceous hips, slipping their way over the boy's tight white jeans to Louis' arse, "I know, Blue. He's a Beta, right?"

Louis laughed lightly, "Yes, he is."

"And, you don't want him?"

"I find your jealously attractive but there is no purpose for it." Louis followed Harry towards the front door, his feet padding quietly off the floorboards.

Harry gripped the doorknob, twisting it and pulling the door open allowing the cool breeze to blow past him, "Call me if you need to, Baby Boy?"

The Omega kissed the corner of Harry's lips, "Yes, my Alpha."

"I love you, my impeccably angelic sweet creature."

"I love you-"

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Louis slightly jump, "Am I interrupting something?"

The two mates turned and were greeted by the sight of a slightly frustrated Niall, his hair a fluffy mess on his head and his t-shirt and jeans somewhat wrinkled, and an odd glint in his blue eyes.

_Yes_ , Harry thought to himself; but, he wasn't going to express his slim hatred for the blonde, instead, he was going to listen to his little Omega.

"No, actually." The Alpha and much more dominant of the three said, "I'll be home soon, my blue eyed dream muffin." Harry finished, pressing a hard and passionate kiss to Louis' pink and ever so intoxicating lips, before slipping out the door and offering Niall a straight smile, to which the blonde didn't care to return.

Louis sighed, "So.. Um, come in." He pulled the door wider which let Niall enter his home.

"Listen, Louis, I'm sorry for not showing up at the dance." Niall got right to the point, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

The Omega shut the door softly, before speaking, his voice weak, "But, why did you lie?"

Niall didn't reply, pursing his lips and staring at the blue-eyed boy.

"I was so happy for you to come back, don't get me wrong, but I was also excited for you to meet the pack." Louis bit his lip, meeting his sad blues with Niall's, "This pack is my new family and this is how the rest of my life will be spent."

The blonde trailed after Louis towards the living room and sat down a few feet away from the Omega on the couch, but didn't speak.

Louis continued, "And, not to mention that it's going to take a while for Harry to warm up to you. At the moment, he isn't too fond of you."

"I know." Niall replied shortly, shifting his body on the cushion, "Will you let me explain?"

"Go ahead." Louis nodded briefly.

"Well, um.. Before the dance, I went out with a couple of friends-"

"You ditched me to get drunk?" Louis asked, baffled. His expression twisted into angry when Niall didn't deny, "Wow," He sounded somewhat amused, "Why would you go out when you were going to the dance? Might I add that you promised."

"I just got back after a long time, it's been a while since I had a fun night."

"Are you saying that the dance wasn't fun?" Louis nearly exclaimed, the rage getting the better of him.

"That isn't what I mean, Louis." Niall shuffled closer to the Omega, "I haven't seen them since I left and we needed to catch up. Just like what I did with you."

_Oh._ That was when Louis' anger and damage washed away and the stinging of reality hit. He was being selfish, stupidly selfish. Niall had other people in his life other than him, and he had the right to spend as much time with them just like he did with Louis.

Louis' eyes dropped, "I should be the one apologizing." He said, embarrassed from his little outburst, "You have every right to spend time with your friends, I shouldn't be taking that away from you."

Before Niall could reply, Louis continued, and brushed his fringe from his eyes, "I just missed you a lot, Niall. You can't blame me for wanting to have my best friend to myself."

"So, we're best friends, again?" The blonde couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Who said we stopped?" 


	57. 39

"This will take forever!" Harry exclaimed, slumping on the couch after shrugging off his coat.

The Alpha let his head fall back, his hair fanning over the black leather cushion as his eyes trailed over the walls; from top to bottom, the whole cabin was draped in curtains of blues, purples, and blacks. A dim light shone from the small chandelier dangling from the ceiling, the windows slightly opened, allowing the smell of afternoon air and white sunshine flow through.

Tall bookcases covering one whole wall, the spines of each book worn out and faded from their original colour. A fireplace taking up another wall, the ashes sitting atop the once burning logs, as a large cauldron hanging off a metal hook, empty.

It was Zayn's father's cabin, one that had been in their family for generations and hidden well in the forest on the opposite of town. The dark wood standing out from the lush green grass and evergreen trees, but the moss making it seem that the cabin had been there for decades - which it has.

Zayn ran a hand through his hair, "It's worth it, right? For Louis."

"I never said it-"

A firm knock on the door interrupts the Alpha, it has him sighing and shooting Zayn a confused glance. The supernaturally gifted one jumps up from the stool and strides towards the door.

Harry lets his mind wander, he drifts off into the ocean of devotion of thoughts and visions of his impeccably angelic mate. He wishes to know what Louis was doing, maybe he was listening to Niall's excuses or maybe arguing with the Beta.

As one could already tell, Harry didn't have one reason to why Louis should even bother attempting to rebuild his relationship with Niall. Sure, Harry hadn't known the Beta long enough to judge but he could practically feel the strange aura radiating off the blonde.

But, he was Louis' best friend. _Was_. His mate was perfectly capable of making new and better friends anyway - and until then, Harry is willing to fill the space in his Omega's heart with himself, as selfish as it seems. Unfortunately, his little Omega was too good for this world and most likely already forgave the Beta, Harry knows him too well.

Truth be told that the world Harry walks upon is and will never be worthy of his Blue, and if it wasn't clear, Harry was undoubtedly eternally in love with Louis.

"So, what are we doing first?"

Harry is snapped out of his thoughts by an all too familiar voice, he whips his head towards the doorway, and almost scowls, "What are you doing here, Liam?"

The brown-eyed Alpha stays silent, only rolling on the heels of heels feet, and that was when Harry heard the faint sound of much lighter footsteps.

"Did you invite him?" Harry interrogated, crossing his arms; he thought that it would be only Zayn and him.

Not that he didn't like Liam, but jesus, Liam will distract either Zayn or Harry and that wouldn't help the situation at all.

Before the witch or Liam could answer, another voice boomed through cabin, "Let's hunt some monsters!"

Harry's face twisted, "Gemma?" He asked incredulously.

"Hey, Harry." The Beta waved, "What do we do first?" She questioned, flopping her self onto the empty spot next to her brother.

"Why are you both here?" Harry sighs, clearly annoyed.

He knew that there was a slim chance of them getting _anything_ done today.

"Harry, we all love Louis. Not as much as you do but close." Gemma begins, picking at her nails, "And, the more of us equals a higher possibility of finding out whatever the fuck was scaring Louis half to death."

With that, Harry's grumpiness was washed away by the thought and flashback of his little dream muffin, his small _nemophila_ , thrashing around that one night, just envisioning what Louis had experience in that nightmare.

The four were now flipping through pages and pages of the possibly hundreds of books in the comfort of the wooden cabin. Gemma finding a seat on one of the windowsills, her legs crossed and a black book in her hands. Liam and Zayn sitting by the fireplace, watching the water boil with the burning flames as they review a book together. Harry sitting by the large bookcase, finishing a book every once in a while, only because he was skimming the pages, searching for one terrifying creature in particular.

_Pale skin, sharp teeth, and white eyes._

"How long have we been doing this for?" Gemma inquired, rubbing her eyes.

"Gems, you're still on your first book." Harry chuckled, setting down his possibly twelfth book and stretching his back, hearing the loud cracks of his bones.

"What are you two whispering about?" The Beta chirps, averting her attention away from her brother and his cracking joints, watching the witch and Alpha shoot each other a glance.

"Liam and I were thinking," Zayn begins, "That what if the 'monster' we're looking for actually doesn't exist."

Gemma raises an eyebrow, "You lost me."

Liam scratches his neck, "We've been searching through books for hours, it shouldn't take us this long to find one creature."

"So?"

"The monster that is haunting Louis might not even physically exist."

"Are you saying that Louis is sick?" Harry looks offended.

"No!" Liam rushes, "I'm saying that maybe we need to extend our search, to a wider range that is more than only physical creatures."


	58. 42 . 1

"Blue! I'm home!" Harry shouts as soon as he steps through the door, his heart already swelling with the simple thought of his mate, "Little one, where are you?" He slips off his shoes and takes off his coat.

"Living room!" A high-pitched but ever so creamy voice replies back.

Harry can't keep the smile off his face, sure, he was away from Louis for only a few hours but he was happily obsessed with the small Omega. Clips of him and his mate curled beneath the sheets, Louis' hair perfectly framing his face and his cheeks flushed while Harry gives him his all.

"Sweet creature," Harry begins, rounding the corner, "Daddy needs you so bad-" The Alpha's feet halt, his eyebrows furrowing and forehead wrinkling.

Louis sat on the couch, under a thick blanket - the image already one for Harry's heart for eternity, but so did Niall. The blonde under the same blanket and sitting right next to Louis.

"Did you just say Daddy?" Niall seems to cringe, his face scrunching and his hands curling tighter around the hem of the thick grey blanket.

Harry scowls, his mood nearly the opposite, "Yes, I did." He says through his teeth and plops himself down on the loveseat, unbuttoning his shirt the slightest but leaving his flowery scarf-like fabric around his neck.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Niall shoots Harry a glance, "The last time that I-"

The blonde is cut off by a loud and exaggerated sigh from Harry, as the strange feeling only grew about the younger Beta in the Alpha's mind.

"Are you okay, my Alpha?" Louis' soft voice chimes, his eyes glued onto his mate from across the room.

Harry shrugs, "Just a bit lonely here." He bites his lip, his green eyes trailing over Louis' thick lashes and high cheekbones, "Care to make me less lonely?" He holds open his arms.

Louis giggles, his hand covering his mouth as he shakes his head fondly, already jumping up from the couch and flicking the blanket off his body as he makes his way towards Harry's opened arms.

"You're so silly, my Alpha." Louis' eyes crinkled at the corners and he practically _glowed_.

"You love it." Harry smirks as his mate falls into his arms.

Louis' body collides with his chest as the Omega's hands brace himself so he was perched on Harry's waist, his thick thighs straddling his mate's hips as the latter's hands gripped Louis' waist.

Harry leaned up and began to pepper soft kisses along Louis' jaw, his lips dragging against the skin and nibbling on the small Omega's ear - it wasn't long before Louis began to get flustered and squealed when Harry flipped them over. Louis' back was against the cushions and Harry's hips pressed flush between his thighs, naked thighs since Louis had chosen to change into one of Harry's large hoodies and a pair of mint green panties.

The Alpha's eyes scanned over Louis' face, memorizing every detail of his face, storing it away into a gold chest to keep till the end of time and beyond, "I still lose my breath every time I lay my eyes upon you, my sweet creature."

A bright blush fans over Louis' cheeks, spreading to his neck as his eyes gaze into his Alpha's, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Oh, so I'm a _thing_?"

Louis laughs loudly, slapping Harry's chest, "You know what I mean."

"Do I really?" Harry challenges.

Just as Louis was about to let out a sassy remark, someone clearing their throat interrupts.

"I.. I should probably get going."

Oh, right. Niall was still there.

"Right," Louis says, Harry guesses he nearly forgot too, "I'll walk you out." And despite Harry's almost death-grip on him, he slips out from under the Alpha but before he could take one step, Harry pulls him down by his hand and presses a hard and passionate kiss to his lips.

It would've been romantic, only if Niall didn't scoff loudly.

Breathing hard against Louis' lips, Harry pulls away, his eyes narrowed and burning holes into Niall's, "Do you have a problem?"

The blonde scoffs again, "Like you care."

"I actually do, since you seem to be utterly annoyed whenever I'm around."

Niall rolls his eyes, and gesturing towards the door, "C'mon, Louis."

With anger quickly bubbling within, Harry whips out his hand to hold Louis', "Excuse me?"


	59. 42 . 2

Completely ignoring the raging Alpha, Niall points to the door again, "I said let's go, Louis."

"Who the hell do you think you are, taking my mate away from me." Harry hisses, pulling Louis behind him.

"Louis."

"You nor anyone, not even me, will ever demand Louis around." Harry says, loud and clear, his voice bouncing off the walls, "We will let him choose, who he wishes to stay with."

And with that, Harry steps to the side, and walks toward the window. He leans against the cool glass and crosses his arms.

Louis' eyes flicker between his best friend and mate, the seconds feeling like hours before he slowly begins to walk towards Harry.

That only makes Niall much more angry, his cheeks red and eyes cold, "Seriously, Louis?!" He yells, "You're choosing the man who fucking abuses you?!"

That has Louis' breath hitching and his body whipping around, "Nia-"

"I don't know where you got your facts from, but I have never touched Louis without his consent." Harry hisses through clenched teeth, his finger nails digging into his biceps.

"Oh, really?" Niall challenges, crossing his arms as well, "Then, explain the bruises on his arms."

The Alpha's steps are small, and his own body overwhelmed with confusion, he watches as Louis' breath begins to pick up and his body tremble, "Blue, what is he talking about?"

And, before any of the two mates know it, Niall is stomping his way over and roughly grabbing Louis' arms and rolling up the boy's sleeves, he shoves Louis' arm into Harry's face.

It's true, the pale skin is littered with bruises, ranging from reds to purples and nasty blues, the skin a shade of green and looking like it was throbbing.

Harry's mouth falls open, "Nemophila, where did you get those from?" He interrogates, "Who did that to you?"

Niall scoffs again, and Harry is one second away from throwing him out his house, "Oh, please. Don't play stupid." The blond unconsciously digs his fingers into Louis' arm, right on the harsh bruises, "What do you think about me finding him on the bathroom floor today, crying and screaming," He was completely oblivious to the bare pain he was causing on Louis, "You know what he was screaming? He was screaming your name." He points a finger to Harry's chest, "Your name at the top of his lungs and how much you were hurting him."

"That-"

"I can't believe you, hurting Louis so you can feel good about yourself. Then, pretending to be a loving Alpha whenever people are around. It makes me fucking sick." Niall spits.

Harry can't take it anymore, he shoots his hands out and grips onto Niall's collar, he yanks the blonde towards the door and literally throws him to the ground, with no mercy.

"I don't ever want you near me, or my mate." Harry's voice booms, echoing into the dark night and lifeless town.

"Whatever." Niall stands from the ground and dusts himself off, "Let's leave this dump, Louis."

It wasn't that Niall called his home a 'dump', that was a speck of dust compared to the endless avalanche of despair and tsunami of pain Harry feels when he sees Louis following Niall into the forest.

Misery. Wrenched. Heartbroken. Crestfallen.

Harry is overwhelmed with emotions, all making his body feel thousands of times heavier and his soul shattering into millions upon millions of pieces. He falls to his knees, head in his hands and his spirit washed away to never return again.

"My Alpha?"

Harry looks up through his hot tears and sees nothing, the empty town and dull moon, stars not dazzling as always.

"My Alpha, wake up."

The voice becomes clearer, ringing in his ears as his ugly sobs take over his body once again.

"Please."

And just like that, the world he once thought was reality is washed away, disappearing and molding into white before his eyes.

Then, he feels hands over his face, a weight on his hips and body heat combining with his own.

"My Alpha," The angelic voice chimes beautifully, and Harry can't resist more tears coming from his eyes, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Harry instead sits up quickly, making his head throb even more, but he doesn't hesitate to tie his arms around his mate's waist, as he cries into the Omega's bare chest.

Louis runs a hand through Harry's sweaty hair, his heart breaking as he witnesses his mate's despair, without any idea to help stop it, "Tell me when happened to you in that dream."


	60. 42 . 3

Harry whips out his hand and grabs Louis' arm, gently twisting the limb around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No nasty bruises, no washes of blues or purples. Just naked, clear skin.

"My Alpha, you're scaring me."

Reality strikes deep in Harry and he scrambles to tighten his hold on his mate's waist, and immediately pressing wet kisses over the Omega's chest, "I'm so sorry, my sweet creature. Scaring you is the last thing I would ever do, ever."

"I knew that before you told me." Louis says softly, sensing every emotion radiating off Harry, "But, will you please tell me what your dream was."

Harry's wide greens bore into Louis' electric blues that seem to shimmer in the darkness of the bedroom, "I want you to tell me if I'm ever going too far." The Alpha begins, his voice low but draped in emotions deeper than any ocean, "Whether it be physical, emotional," His rough fingertips drag against Louis' soft skin, "Or even during sex."

"My Alph-"

"I mean it, Blue. I need you to tell me if I'm making you feel threatened, please."

Louis' frail hands come up to frame Harry's sharp jaws, thumbs brushing over the little stubble, "My one and only," The Omega's blues transform into a gloomy grey, like clouds ghosting over the bright sky, "I promise." He watched Harry's eyes shut and a sigh flow past his chapped lips, "What happened to you?"

Harry swallowed, his grip tightening around his mate's waist as if he would fade away into the abyss of the room, "I hurt you, Nemophila." His tone quivered, the images coming in a tsunami, "I hurt you so bad."

Louis remained silent, his face an unreadable expression and his small fingers tracing patterns on the nape of Harry's neck.

"I got home from Zayn's and you were chatting with Niall, then I took you away from him. Everything felt so real, Blue." The Alpha let out a long breath, "Your lips on mine, my hands all over your skin. Even the bare irritation of Niall's simple presence."

Harry continued, "But then, things begun to get worse. Niall scoffed when we were kissing," The Alpha's eyes drop to Louis' thin pink lips, "And him and I argued, everything got heated and he ended up telling me that he saw you in the bathroom. You were screaming, Blue."

Louis gasps, "What was I screaming?"

"You were screaming how much I was hurting you, but you know I'd never do that, right?"

"Always."

"And Niall showed me these bruises." Harry's hands tremble as he traces over Louis' pale arms, "They looked so painful, Baby Boy. Niall called me a horrible Alpha, and told me how sick I made him."

"You gave me the bruises?" Louis asked softly, his voice high but his spirits low.

"I didn't remember ever touching you like that. And, Niall took you from me." The Alpha feels a warm tear fall from his eye, "He took my sweet creature from me." It wasn't long until his voice cracks as a sob pushes past his lips, "You went with him, Blue. You left me."

Harry's shoulders shake as his body is overcome with extreme emotions, full sobs falling from his mouth and a river of tears streaming down his face.

Louis has never seen his mate so.. broken. That's what Harry was, he was broken.

He would be a puddle of what was once a beating heart and green eyes if Louis ever left.

"I will never leave you."

Harry hiccups, as he feels Louis' soft and fragile hands cup his face, and lips peppering kisses over his wet cheeks, "B-But, you-"

"I. Will. Never. Leave. You." Louis' tone is stern and deep, but dropping with love, "My Gladiolus."

Harry peers up at the small Omega in his lap through his tears, "Wh-What?"

"It's name came from the Gladiators. It symbolizes strength, faithfulness and, loyalty." Louis' eyes gold intense contact with Harry's, "That's what you are to me."


	61. 43 . 1

"Hello?"

Louis sucks in a deep breath, "Hey, mum."

He hears a gasp over the line and shuffling before his mother's cheery voice bursts in his ear, "My baby! It's been too long since I've seen those blue eyes of yours!" She rushed and Louis couldn't stop his smile from growing, "Is Harry trying to keep you from me?" She laughed.

His eyes wandered towards his Alpha, as his mate's lashes brushed against his cheekbones and mouth parted slightly, short puffs of air escaping. He looked so peaceful, untouched and undisturbed by the whole world and everyone on it.

"No," Louis said, his voice hushed, "He isn't."

"Oh, don't worry." She laughed, "I know he wouldn't, Lou." Jay's tone was soft, "Anyway, I can already tell something is wrong through the sound of your voice." She noted, and Louis could practically see her running a hand through her thick brown hair, "Want to tell your mummy, Loubear?"

And Louis did. Everything. From his past dreams to his present ones, even mentioning Niall's lunch visit but excluding Harry's night-terror because it would be the Alpha's choice if he wanted anyone to know, and if so; who.

Now, he bid farewell to his mother over the phone and promising to come by later that day. He flicked his fringe out from his eyes and watched as his mate stirred in the sheets.

A soft and gentle sigh coming from Louis' thin lips as he laid back and rest his head on the headboard. He fiddled with the baby pink band of his panties and drew circles over his naked tummy.

The Alpha next to him began to wiggle in the bedsheets until he let out a quiet groan when the sunlight hit his sensitive eyes. Harry's brown hair fanning over the white pillowcase and his eyes slowly blinking awake as his forest greens made contact with Louis' vibrant blues.

The sleepy Alpha offered his Omega a lazy smile, "G'morning, sweet creature." He rasped, eyelids fluttering and dimples popping out.

Louis couldn't surpass the giggles tumbling from his mouth when the Alpha leaned over and began peppering kisses along his bare stomach, over his little pudge and around his belly button.

"My Alpha!" Louis squealed, his voice chiming through the bedroom, "That tickles!"

"It's supposed to, nemophila." Harry grinned, nibbling lightly on Louis' sides as he edged further and further down on the bed, the sheets wrinkling around his hips.

The Omega gasped, "Gladiolus." His hand reached out subconsciously and his fingers wrapped around his Alpha's locks.

"Mhm," Harry hummed, his lips mouthing over Louis' panties, right over his hardening cock, "What's wrong, Blue?" He whispered against the fabric.

"I-uh, us.." His voice trailed off, his mind floating away when he felt Harry's tongue lick over his member, "Mom."

The Alpha pulled away, his muscles rippling and brows furrowed, "That's new. I'm not one to kink shame but I don't think I'll get hard with you calling me mommy, Baby Boy."

The Omega desperately shakes his head, hair flopping over his wrinkled forehead, "No, no, no." He says over and over again, his blue eyes wide, "I mean we have to visit my mother today."

"Oh," The Alpha says shortly, "Good, because I really love it when you call me Daddy." A smirk played over Harry's pink lips as he leaned back down to Louis' thighs, "Anyway, let's get back to business."

"Oh my." Louis closed his eyes in bliss when he felt Harry's lips sucking on his thigh, he slowly reopened his eyes and bit his lip, "Wait," He watched his mate pull away with a slightly confused and sleepy expression on his face, "Can I take care of you instead, my Gladiolus?"


	62. 43 . 2

"Pardon, Blue?"

Louis only gnawed at his bottom lip, shivers crawling up his spine when his eyes caught sight of the slight bulge in Harry's boxers, "Can I take care of you instead?"

The Alpha's face twisted further in confusion, "As in you want to fuck me?"

"Oh goodness, no!" Louis nearly shouted, his head shaking and hands gripping his own thighs, "I mean, can I do all the work, instead?"

"But no riding, Blue. I want to save that for another time." A smirk appearing on Harry's face in the blink of an eye had Louis letting out a shaky breath, "And, you could've just said that, Baby Boy."

"Sorry, Daddy."

With the cocky smirk glued on his face, Harry gently tapped Louis' knee, "Up, sweet creature."

And Louis obeyed with no second thought, his fingers wrapped around Harry's wrist as he switched spots with the Alpha, the Omega's cheeks heating up when he felt a pinch on his bum. 

Harry grins, rubbing himself over his boxers as he leans against the headboard, "Couldn't help myself, nemophila."

Louis blushed a brighter red, his cherry cheekbones catching Harry's glance, "It's okay."

The Alpha shuffled lower on the bed, and relaxed against the pillows. He shot Louis a small smirk and folded his arms behind his head, "Do whatever you want to Daddy, sweet creature."

The sandy-brown haired boy bit at his fingernails as his electric eyes trailed over his mate's irresistible body. Harry's abs - that clearly took a bit of time to get, his biceps brushing against his fluffy chestnut hair and his intense stare scanning Louis. 

His eyes burned through Louis' skin, and igniting a fire deep within - a blazing passion. 

The Omega's face washed in a soft pink as the colour smeared down his creamy naked chest as his bottom lip disappeared between his teeth. 

"C'mon, Blue." Harry pursed his lips, "You said we need to visit your family today. Don't want to keep them waiting, now do we?"

Like a wave over a beach - Louis was the rocks, as the water was his adoration for his one and only. He was absolutely soaking with lust for Harry, his mind racing with visions of his mate in pure euphoria. 

"No, Daddy." Louis said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Harry watched Louis' lips slowly forming the words, his hand immediately reaching to his crotch and squeezing his hardening cock the slightest, a low groan falling from his mouth. 

"Can I suck you, Daddy?"

"Suck my what?"

A high-pitched gasp pushing out from Louis' throat filled the air between them, "Um.."

Harry tsked, shaking his head and sitting up, "Suck Daddy's what, Blue?"

The Omega gulped, his eyes wide and dazzling in the darkness, "Daddy's cock."

"Better get started, Baby Blue. I've still got to shower and cook us breakfast so I suggest you get those lips wrapped around my cock before it's too late to visi-"

The Alpha looks down at his mate before throwing his head back in pleasure. The sinful yet angelic Omega had his pink lips wrapped around the head of his mate's member - just as his Daddy had asked. 

Louis was too eager, not even bothering to take off Harry's boxers and instead yanked the throbbing cock out and licking at the pre-cum like he was starved. 

"F-Fuck!" Harry breathed out, his chest heaving as his large hand held the back of Louis' head, pushing the Omega further and further down his member. 

"Am I doing good, Daddy?" Louis' voice was raspy but oh so pretty. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, yes, yes, sweet creature." He began to slowly push Louis' head back down towards his crotch, "You're doing so good for Daddy."

Just as Louis started to sink back down on Harry's cock, a ringing echoed through the steamy room, coming from the bedside table. 

Harry reached over and yanked the cellphone out from it's charger, not hesitating to press the green button, "Hello?" He said, clearing his throat when a moan slipped after Louis had swallowed around his member. 

"Harry!" Jay chirped, "Good morning, my son-in-law!" 

The Alpha's breath hitched, his stomach clenching as Louis continued to take him roughly down his throat, "H-Hi, Jay."

Louis' eyes widened as he quickly ripped his mouth from Harry, only to have the Alpha push him back down, "No way, Blue. Don't stop sucking Daddy now."

"Did you say something, Harry?" 

Harry gripped the cellphone, as his other hand tightened around Louis' hair, "No, I didn't." 

The heat of Louis' wet mouth had him thrusting upward, choking the Omega. Harry threw his head back, as it roughly hit the headboard, letting out a silent groan when he felt Louis' soft fingers massaging his balls. 

"Am I interrupting something? I'm so sorr-"

"Of course not, Jay." Harry rushed, his voice getting lower as he watched his Omega's head bobbing up and down as he chatted to the boy's mother over the phone. 

"Oh, okay." She laughs lightly, "I already talked to Louis earlier this morning and was wondering if you two can make it here for lunch?"

Harry pulled away from the phone and checked the time, 10:28am. He cursed when Louis swirled his tongue over the head of his cock and brought the cellphone back to his ear, "We'll be there." 

He muted the phone before letting out a loud groan, "Daddy's gonna cum, Baby Boy." 

The Omega had no time to react and was greeted with a mouthful of his mate's cum, the sweet flavour spreading over his taste-buds. His lips stretched over Harry's cock as the cum dripped from the corner of his mouth, the Alpha bit his lip before tapping on the phone screen and returning it back to his ear. 

"Yay," Jay cheered, a smile evident in her voice, "Oh, wait! Can I please talk to Louis for a moment? I forgot to tell him something."

Fuck, the Omega still had his mouth full of cum but that didn't stop Harry from smirking again, "Of course, Jay. Give me moment, please." 

Harry muted the phone again and set it on the pillow, he ran a hand through Louis' fluffy hair, "You did so well, sweet creature." He moaned lowly when he saw Louis' tongue slip out a collect the cum from his lips, "Daddy has a treat for you."

"What is it?" The bright Omega questioned, his voice completely wreaked since not too long ago was Harry's monster cock sliding along the walls. 

"Daddy is going to fuck you - no prep," Harry's voice dropped when he heard his mate's gasp, "While you talk to your mother on the phone."


	63. 43 . 3

"D-Daddy.."

"Mhm, I can smell you." Harry pushed his Omega back, so the boy's head fell back on the sheets. "Always so good for Daddy, Baby Blue."

Harry fans his hands over Louis' milky skin, his fingertips ghosting the Omega's curvy hips as his lips sucked love-bites right above the band of the baby pink panties. He reached out blindly and searched for the device before grasping it and handing it towards his little Omega.

"Take this, Blue. Don't want to keep your mother waiting."

Hooking his fingers under Louis' panties, Harry begins to slowly slip the fabric down his mate's legs. The boy's prick popping out and smacking against his tummy as the panties were pulled further and further down his muscular thighs.

Louis visibly gulped, nearly choking when he felt Harry's rough hands smack his bum, "Answer the phone, nemophila."

Tapping his finger on the screen, Louis brought the cellphone to his ear and breathed into the microphone as he watched Harry shamelessly drag his hand up and down his large member with his vision glued onto the Omega's dripping hole, "H-Hi, mummy."

"Loubear, I'm sorry for calling again but I forgot to tell you something."

Louis let out a quiet hum and bit his lip as his Alpha inched up higher on his body, his member was a blazing red and leaking, his naked body sliding against the Omega's skin as he fit himself between the boy's thighs.

"Are you listening, Lou?"

"Y..Yes!" His voice raised to a screech as Harry brutally thrust his length past his rim.

The powerful wave of being full - with no prep - had Louis' legs tying around Harry's hips. His ankles locking behind the Alpha, as the older of the two gave his mate no time to adjust to his thick girth and began to pull himself out before shoving back into the slick hole.

"I just remembered that I forgot to pick up some eggs and milk. Do you mind stopping by the store and buying some for me, please?" His mother rushed, her words jumbled the slightest.

"Uh, uh, uh." Louis' breaths came out in small pants, his hole stretching around his mate's cock as it so ruthlessly rammed into his hole.

"Pardon?"

Louis' brain was foggy and his eyes closing in bliss as the head of Harry's member hit his bundle of nerves. He could feel the Alpha's low groans falling over his cheeks while he held himself up by two hands by Louis' head, the Alpha's head tossing back as he let out a silent moan.

Louis began panting harder, "Y-Yes, mum." He bit his lip to conceal his whimper while Harry continued to shove his monstrous cock deep inside him.

The heat between their bodies began to get hotter - now like a flame. Skin slapping against each other - it was a wonder how Jay had not heard it or their heavy breaths - and Louis' free hand swing out and wrapped around Harry's neck, yanking the Alpha to bury his face into his neck. Louis latched onto Harry's shoulder, sucking a large red-purple mark on the clear skin while Harry occupied himself with Louis' pretty little mate-mark.

His mother was still chatting in his ear, but Louis didn't hear a thing. His brain being overcome with pleasure and he felt his stomach tightening as his orgasm quickly approached.

"Cum for Daddy, Blue." Harry hissed into his mate's ear, biting on the boy's mate-mark that further intensified the heat. 

Louis' cock squirted helplessly, coating his and his Alpha's stomach with the thick white cream. Not a second later was Harry pulling out and letting go over Louis' stomach - their cum mixing together.

After a few moments, the Alpha noticed that now both Louis' hands were free, "Where is the phone, Blue?"

He only gets a lazy smile from his mate - exhaustion clear in his body language as he rolled over and curled into the bed-sheets, not caring if he was smearing their cum over the fabric.

Harry presses a soft kiss to the base of Louis' spine as he stood up completely nude and caught sight of the device halfway across the room. Had Louis thrown it that far?

Letting out a fond sigh, Harry bends down and picks up the phone, a small crack in the corner makes him smirk just a bit before bringing it to his ear, only to hear Jay blabbering still.

He chooses to politely cut her off, "Sorry, Jay. Louis is.." He glances at his sleeping mate and grins, "a bit busy right now."


	64. 44 ( i love you all so much )

"What did your mother say she wanted?" Harry asked, rubbing his finger over the soft curve of Louis' hip as they walked towards his car.

The Omega pursed his lips, a faint blush fanning over his cheeks when he saw his mate smirk upon noticing the slight limp present in his step, "Eggs and milk, I think."

"You think?" The Alpha joked, holding the door open for his little dream muffin.

"Yes, I think." Louis sassed, "I couldn't think clearly while you had your manhood ramming into my body."

"I could've went my whole life without hearing those words."

The two mates spin around and are greeted with a red-faced Liam, his feet and shuffling over the dirt and his hands fumbling with his coat zipper while his eyes are wide and mouth in a cringe.

"Liam, I'm almost sure that you already heard us this morning." Harry rolls his eyes, leaning his body on the car as Louis sat inside.

"I actually didn't."

"Oh wait," Harry's mouth drops open, "You couldn't have heard us. We were on the phone with Lou's mum."

That was when Liam's eyes widened more than human possible, "You had sex while you were talking to your mum?!"

"Like you haven't thought of it, Liam." Harry shuts Louis' car door after giving his red-faced Omega a kiss and walks to his side. "What are you doing today?"

"I was going to visit Zayn in town and was wondering if you'd give me a ride." The Alpha rolls on the balls of his feet.

"Okay, get in."

"Hey, Louis." Liam greeted the boy, strapping himself in the backseat.

The Omega shot him a grin, "Hi, Liam. Are you coming with us to my mums?" He asks just as the car roars to life.

The brown eyed Alpha shakes his head, "Not today, Lou. Harry's dropping me off at Zayn's."

"Oh," The smaller boy nods slowly, "How is it going between you two?"

Liam's face is overtaken with fond, "Good. Really good actually." He rolls down the window and allows the strong breeze to zoom into the car, "We were going to have a picnic tomorrow for lunch. You should both come. Make it a double date."

Harry speaks up for the first time as his eyes are set on the road and his hand intertwined with Louis', "What do ya' say, Blue?" He rubs a circle over the Omega's skin, "Double date with Liam and Zayn?"

"Can I bring cupcakes?"

"Sure, maybe some salad too."

"Okay." Louis giggles, "Double date it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT DAY  
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THAT I CRY  
> HOW ARE YOU ??
> 
> i am always here if you ever need someone to talk to . always <3


	65. 45 . 1

"Lou!" A high-pitched voice screamed before two pairs of short arms were wrapping around Louis' thighs.

The Omega felt his heart warm as he lifted the two little munchkins in his arms and showered their little faces in soft kisses. 

He laughed when he felt an object being placed on his head and glanced his mate, "What'd they put on my head?" 

Harry grins and reaches out to brush the boy's fringe from his bright blues, "It's a flower-crown, sweet creature."

"Ma say Lou come back!" A short girl with red curls jumps down from Louis' arms and tugs on Harry's pant leg, "Hi, 'arry." She flashes him a toothy grin. 

"My baby is back," Jay comes rushing into the room, her hair dripping onto her t-shirt - from a shower, Harry guesses - as she doesn't hesitate to take her son in her arms. "Look at your hair! It's longer now." 

"Well ma, hair grows." Louis giggled.

Jay only smacks him lightly on his shoulder, "Where are my eggs and milk?" 

"I've got them." Harry says, holding up a grocery bag as he struggles holding Doris with his other arm. 

She pulls at his hair and giggles when the curl recoils back into it's natural state. 

"Oh, Harry." Jay laughs softly, hugging the Alpha tightly and kisses his cheek, "Glad to have you in your more.. human-form." 

Louis groans, "That was one time, mum."

"Yes and it was my first impression of him too."

Harry crackles and lets Doris down when she began to squirm, he can clearly tell where Louis' sass comes from.

Jay takes the bag and shoos them away with the snap of her fingers, "Now, go away. I've still got to make lunch." 

"Do you need any help?" Harry and Louis say in unison before grinning sheepishly at each other. 

"Nope," Louis' mother says popping the 'p'. "You two are my guests, now go do something." 

"I used to live here too, ma!" Louis attempts to call out but Jay was already well on her way to the kitchen.

"So, nemophila," Harry pauses, eyes scanning over Louis' behind as he steps closer to his mate. "What do we now?" He leans forward and gently nibbles on the not-so faded love-bites that decorated Louis' neck. 

The Omega squeaks and jumps away, "No, my Alpha." He says sternly and even pokes at Harry's chest.

"What?" The Alpha blinks. "Just wondering if you wanted to show me photo albums or watch old home videos. What were you thinking of?"

Louis glares at him, "You dirty old man." He grumbles before trudging into the living room.

"I'm only twenty-six, Blue." Harry chuckled, following his Omega into the next room that was surprisingly empty, "Where'd you go?" 

He gets nothing in reply and steps into the room cautiously, he can't smell Louis' intoxicating scent since there was a candle lit in the middle of the room on the coffee table, the burning wax giving off a citrus aroma. He listens for any noises and hears a faint giggle - sure it was soft but Harry was positive that it came from a special little someone. 

He chooses to just sigh, acting as if he didn't hear the shuffling and giggles tumbling from the small crack in the closet by his side. 

He grumbles and plops down on the couch, "I guess I'll just sit here alone." He fake sulks. Harry leans back on the cushion and closes his eyes, "Only if there were a tiny blue-eyed Omega to keep me company."

As expected, he hears a short gasp before the creaking of floorboards but Harry continues to deeply sigh, "A very small, cute, bubbly, and enchanting dream muffin to sit on my lap and play with my hair."


	66. 45 . 2

Harry holds in his laugh when he feels a weight on his lap and the familiar soft fingertips combing through his curls.

The Alpha keeps his eyes closed as he hears his dear mate's inhale, "I'm your dream muffin." 

A bright grin washes over Harry's face while he peeks open one eye to see a pretty grumpy Louis with a ruffled fringe, "I know you are."

"Well, you are a very old man because you didn't even hear me in the closet." Louis says in triumph, puffing out his chest, "Your senses are disintegrating with your age." He states, "My senses are way better than yours."

Harry smirks, his hands inching their way up Louis' thighs, "Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"How about we have a little game of manhunt with your family later and see just whose senses are the best?"

Louis squints, his blues narrowing and a soft scowl taking over his features, "You're on, old man."

Before the couple knows it, Jay is calling everyone for lunch.

"-and we have a kitten named Snow." Louis said before taking another bite of his sandwich, he practically moans as the taste bringing back old memories of his mother's cooking.

"Mum! Louis has a cat, why can't I have one?" Fizzy frowns, giving her mother a pout, "It isn't fair."

"Fizzy, Louis has his own house with Harry. They can do whatever they want under their roof." Jay sighs from her seat, eyes not leaving her two youngest children as she feeds them a spoonful of oatmeal. She continues, "Can we not talk about this now? I bet Louis and Harry had a long chat about owning a pet before they bought Snow."

Oh.

Louis bites his lip and shrinks into his seat, "Um.. Actually.."

All eyes are on him as he curls into himself, and offers Harry an embarrassed glance. 

The Alpha pulls his sandwich out his mouth and chuckles lightly, reaching out and placing a hand on Louis' knee, "Lou and I never had a chat about any pets."

Jay furrows her eyebrows, "What?"

"We didn't buy Snow either."

"See, mum!"

"Oh, shush." Jay sits up straighter in her seat and pats Fizzy on the back, "Did you steal the cat?"

"Well.." Harry trails off, "Lou stole Snow from my pack's farm and brought her home without me knowing." The Alpha can see his mate cover his face with his small hands and begins rubbing gentle circles on the boy's thigh.

"Louis!" 

"Mum, you can't blame me. She was the cutest thing ever and I couldn't leave her." 

Lottie squeals, "Do you have a picture?"

"I-I.. Um, kind of.." Louis once again, stutters.

Harry stares at his mate's flaming cheeks and shakes his head fondly, "Lou also broke his phone."

"Oh my goodness." Jay drops her head in her hands, "Did you drop it?"

"Down the stairs."

All his siblings laugh, including his mother and Harry just as Louis' face becomes red.


	67. 45 . 3

"Okay," the family crowded around the Alpha, their skin just itching to be transformed into their much more.. stronger state. "Whoever is caught first, has to-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just play, old man." Louis rolls his eyes playfully, receiving a hip-bump from his mate.

"Fine." Harry purses his lips, "Jay, will you alright with the twins?"

She only laughs and pats a hand on his back, "Harry, I raised five wolves before. I'm positive I'll be fine."

"Okay," the Alpha nods, "I'll be it first. I'm counting to 20."

"30." Louis corrects before pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry's lips and darting off into the forest behind his sisters.

Harry shakes his head fondly and closes his eyes, counting to thirty.

**"That wasn't what I wanted!"**

**"You weren't specific."**

**"Ugh, you stupid witch! Do you ever listen?!"**

**And just like that, her once grey eyes ignited into a powerful flame, the fiery of the red mixing into the pale grey and storming around her pupils.**

**"Listen here, you idiotic Omega. You've got one more chance, after that I'm taking back everything I ever did for you. I'll erase your existence from where you stand and all that pain you have bottled up will explode and take you with it." Her words burned like acid, like the fire in her eyes.**

**The man across the room only rolled his eyes, "it's about fucking time you said that."**

Three, two, one.

Harry's inner-wolf awakened after what felt like eternity and scratched at the walls of his brain - just to let loose.

The Alpha felt the ever so familiar tender pain of his bones cracking and the burn of his hair stretching down his neck. His body molding into a much more terrifying form, one that could send shivers down any living thing's spine.

The electricity flowing through his veins like a drug, further intensifying the indescribable emotion. He let out a howl that echoed through the trees that cocooned around him, birds flew from the branches above his head as he raced down the dirt path.

He felt... Alive. It had been too long since he had been in his wolf form. Now that he was more stronger, faster, and dangerous - he could feel his mate's presence from miles away. He could feel the smell of his dear dream muffin twirling in the air around him, swirling around his nostrils and making him a bit inebriated.

The comforting scent traveling through his fur, like a breeze while he was as fast as lightning - following the smell like a starved wolf.

He comes to an opening, the white sunshine ghosting behind a few clouds, its rays penetrating through and casting over the tall grass. The smell of pollen and a fresh breeze ghosting over his nose before the same scent carrying itself through his fur, Louis.

The Alpha trots slowly with his paws crushing the grass and dirt, leaving footprints in their wake. Louis couldn't be far. He looked over the open field and felt his heart warm - it was the same place where he had met his one and only.

As if his life couldn't get any better, his gaze catches sight of white fur. Sparkling in the sunshine and blinding him with its colour. He doesn't hesitate to race towards the wolf, his breath leaving his lips in pants and his eyes glued onto the slick fur. 


	68. 45 . 4

A crash and a tumble into the grass was Louis' only welcome. He whined when his snout came in contract with the hard ground and dug his claws into the dirt. His fur becoming a stained green and a much larger figure covering him like a blanket.

The two wolves tangled their limbs as their hearts beat as one. The stronger of the duo hovered over the much smaller wolf. His paws on either side of Louis' body and their eyes met in a wave of endearment.

A red and a bright blue. A sun and the ocean. Alpha and Omega. Behind that red, was a green - a dark green with specks of gold. And the blue, it was endless like the deep sea. Carrying secrets in its deepest crevices but, Harry could see it all. He knew his sweet Omega more than he knew himself. Harry could see passed the surface of sparkling reflection and know what Louis is going to say before his lips form the words.

It was the same vise versa. Louis could read Harry like a book, a diary filled with words upon words of the Alpha's life.

Before Harry met Louis, no one could ever open him up and examine his personality. But, this incredibly small Omega seemed to make all those years of living in a nightmare - somehow worth it.

The two changed back into their human forms, with Harry's hair brushing Louis' forehead and his strong arms holding him up so he was fit sung in between Louis' thighs.

A dainty hand came up and cupped the Alpha's jaw, delicate fingers tracing his ear. "What are you thinking about, my Gladiolus?" A voice as high as clouds and as smooth as the grass swaying around their bodies.

Harry leans into Louis' touch and closes his eyes. Simply breathing in the sweet smell of his mate, "you."

Louis blushed, the bright red casting over his cheeks while the sun highlighted his nose. "Me? Why me?"

Harry opened his eyes and let his body drop, gently always gently with Louis. His chest pressing against his mate's and his face snuggling into the crook of his Omega's neck. "Why not you?" He pressed his lips onto the warm skin and nibbled slightly, "I'm a bit offended you even dare to ask, sweet creature."

He feels Louis' shoulders shrug as they bump against his ear, "I don't know. It's just that I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

His words are dripping with emotion. They huddle around their tangled bodies and carry their souls closer to one another.

Harry feels an almost painful tug at his heart, he feels like tears are going to slip from his eyes. Instead, he swallows the lump in his throat and traces his lips over his Omega's ear before whispering, "I love you with everything I am, and everything I will be."

Louis giggles when he feels Harry's breath against his skin, and decides that they should get up now. They'll have enough time to cuddle and whisper sweet nothings at home tonight. He lightly pushes Harry's shoulder and begins to lean up on his elbows.

The Alpha sits back on his knees with a shy smile and can't resist kissing Louis' lips. It's like feeling the warm sunshine after months of chilling winter. Or like getting that first gasp of air after being underwater. Finding comfort in a thick blanket after being stranded in the middle of nowhere.

It isn't long until the Omega is pulling away and nudging Harry's nose with his.

"We still have to find my family, you know?" Louis says slowly, taking the offered hand and standing to his feet.

Harry tugs him close and fits their bodies like puzzle pieces when his mate falls perfectly into the warmth of his chest. "I do," he takes a breath, "I can already smell your sisters."

"They're hiding together?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Yep. Not sure they're comfortable going in the woods alone yet." 


	69. 45. 5

"Do you have any.. twos?"

The Omega scans over his cards and shakes his head, "go fish."

"Well, would you look at that." 

Louis looked up from his cards and turned his head, he laughed lightly seeing his mate tumble around with two very small grey and white wolves. His large and dominate figure looming over Louis' siblings. The boy feels a fond sigh leave his lips while he watches Harry gently pick up one the twins with his mouth - no teeth obviously. The Alpha sets one of the twins closer to him and nudges them with his snout as the two small shape-shifters play-fight with each other. 

He's in the middle of admiring his mate and siblings getting along and doesn't notice his mother is talking to him, until Lottie throws one of her cards at him, the sharp edge narrowly missing his eye.

He glares at his sister and pokes her rib with his bare toe. "What'd you say, mum?"

Jay pats his head and knells next to him, "I was asking when you and Harry were thinking of having your own kids."

Louis' eyes widen and he slowly pulls his foot away from Lottie, he tucks it under his bum and gulps. He and Harry have never talked about children, except when Harry would put on a condom and quietly say that it wasn't the right time yet. 

Did Harry even want kids? He must if he is happily rolling around in the grass with Louis' younger siblings. But are they ready for kids? It was a huge responsibility and Louis was only eighteen. He surely doesn't want to popping out about three pups when he's in his fifties, when he isn't able to run around with them. 

Louis finally meets his mother's warm eyes and shrugs slowly, "I don't know, mum. Harry and I haven't talked about kids yet."

Jay's expression is unreadable, Louis can't tell if she's relieved or disappointed. She just presses a kiss to his  forehead and stands up, "don't worry, Lou. Just talk to Harry soon, yeah?" He could only tell that she was just looking out for them, she didn't want an unexpected pregnancy to ruin their relationship. 

Even though it was fate for two - or more - people to be together, because it was true love. But, that didn't automatically wash away any problems the couple may have or run into. There have been plenty of times where the relationship turned toxic or in rare cases the mates just couldn't be next to each other without something horrible happening. 

Louis can't help but feel lucky about his and Harry's easy connection. 

There will always be a chance of an Alpha leaving an Omega or the other way around but both ways leave the lone wolf alone to die of heartache. It was completely possible for Harry to leave Louis whenever he felt fit, as it would be for Louis leaving Harry too. 

Louis only nodded and watched his mother return to the house before he shifted his gaze back to his mate, the twins have settles down now, nestled under a tree with his other siblings. The Alpha laid alone in the bright sunshine, his smooth back fur reflecting in the rays. 

Harry's red eyes are already on him, the stare burning holes into Louis' forehead while the Alpha gave him a small nod. Louis understood the gesture and turned back towards Lottie but only found that she had fell asleep against the tree trunk, her mouth hanging open and her arms dead at her sides. 

Louis resists shoving a bug in her hair and instead gathers the cards and slips them back into the box. He stands up and glues his eyes to the grass as he slowly makes his way towards Harry, the Omega completely ditching his shoes that sat next to his sister. 

Should he even ask Harry about kids now, no. Louis decides that it would be best to do it in private. A tiny part of his brain scolds him and sounds like his mother. Another part is ranting about him saving himself from embarrassment in front of his family, if Harry does leave him, then Louis could just sulk around and never show his face to the outside world again. 

It's like Louis is too caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice he's walking right passed Harry until the latter tugs on his wrist. Louis shakes his head and tries to organize his thoughts and looks down to see fingers wrapped around his wrist, Harry must've changed back, not that Louis is complaining. 

"What's wrong, sweet creature?" Harry's voice already tells Louis more than his words. 

It wasn't really a question since Harry already knows that there's something wrong, and he won't rest until his Omega comes clean. Louis quickly glances around at his family and to his childhood home as well as his mother through the kitchen window before he drops into Harry's awaiting arms. 

He relaxes into his Alpha's warmth and breathes in his scent, "I'll tell you at home, is that okay?" He could feel his voice crack but only buries himself deeper into Harry's shoulder.

The Alpha shifts Louis' body so he's straddling his thighs and tightens his arms around his Omega's waist, "of course,  _nemophila_. Should I worry?"

Louis shakes his head against Harry's shirt. "Nope, don't worry about anything." He kisses the Alpha's neck, "just cuddle me, please."

And of course, Harry obeys without hesitation. He hums songs as their limbs tangle in the sunshine. 

"We should do that again." 

"Hm?" Louis smiled and waved to his mother, it was late at night and the family had finished dinner a while ago.

He could see the faint disappointment in his mother's face when he and Harry began to say goodbye, he hated leaving her like this. With his siblings - he knows they could be a bit of a handful. She reassured them that she'd be fine when Louis had asked about it. Jay just told him that he should visit more often or his siblings and her could visit his house.

"Visit your mother," Harry explains and turns down the radio, "it was fun. I really liked playing with Doris and Ernie."

Louis nodded, "I saw you, my Gladiolus." Tracing his fingertips over Harry's hand that rubbed circles on his thigh. 

Later that night, the two fall asleep in each other's arms. Louis forgetting about the topic that needed to be discussed and Harry worrying about his Omega, despite Louis saying he shouldn't.   


	70. 46

"Maybe you should come with me." 

Louis looks up from his breakfast with a mouthful of pancake, " _whug_?" He says around the delicious pancake that his mate made him earlier that morning. 

Harry can't help from reaching out and wiping maple syrup from the corner of Louis' lips. "I have a patrol today and I also want to spend the day with you."

" _Igh don kna_." Louis tries to say, but honestly - no one could understand him. 

"Pardon, Blue?" Harry furrows his brows, taking a scoop out of his fruit salad. 

Louis holds up a finger before swallowing. "I said that I don't know."

The Alpha bites his lip, the familiar citrus of the orange splashing against his taste-buds, "please? I don't want to be away from you today."

His mate only watches him with his deep blue eyes. Harry sighs dramatically and drops his head on the table, "what did I ever do for you to hate me."

He feels a toe poke his leg under the table, "I was thinking, old man. Goodness, have some patience."

That might've been a small lie on Louis' side. Truth is, his heat could be any day now. Usually, his mother would pat him on the back and send him to one of the guest rooms for his heat. But, Louis had a mate now. A very possessive and dominating mate, that is. Louis decides that maybe his heat won't come today, he takes a deep breath and hopes he'll be fine for a day out with Harry and some pack members. 

Harry lifts his head from the table and peeks open one eye. "Is that a yes?"

"Will you carry me if my feet start hurting?"

"I'll carry you regardless anything, sweet creature."

Louis giggled and threw a slice of his pancake at Harry, which resulted in the Alpha attempting to catch it in his mouth - along with every other piece Louis tossed at him. 

After they cleaned the kitchen, of maple syrup and pancake pieces as well as Harry offering to do this dishes, Louis kissed the corner of the Alpha's mouth.

"Thanks for doing the dishies."

Harry chuckled, Louis still called dishes 'dishies' and he found it was extremely adorable. "No problem, Baby Blue." He checked the time and sighed, they had to leave in the next hour and head to the middle of town. "How about you get into the shower, hm? I'll join you when I'm done." He reached down and pinched his Omega's bottom before patting lightly on the pantie clad skin. 

Louis' breath hitched before he was nodding mindlessly, "okay."

"What was that?" Harry called out after Louis had run out the kitchen.

"Okay, Daddy!" 

And if Harry couldn't keep the images of Louis' red arse and perky hole out of his brain, could you really blame him? 

"That feels nice." 

"Mhm." Harry hummed, rubbing the pads of his fingers along his mate's scalp.

They had been in the shower for a while, at first, they were simply kissing like they were addicted to each other's lips. Now, after failed attempts of pushing Harry away, Louis was practically moaning at Harry's fingers combing through his hair. 

"So, what do you do when you patrol?" Louis asked quietly over the running water.

Harry shrugs behind him and rinses his hands under the shower stream, "we usually scout the area. Or even squeeze in a bit of hunting."

"Please don't make me hunt today." 

The Alpha rubs his arm affectionately. "Only because you asked nicely."

Later on, well after their shower - Louis finds himself frantically running around his house, because he and his mate got into another heated make-out session during said shower and are late to the patrol. 

" _Gladiolus_! What are you doing?! Get ready!" Louis rushes to slip on his pair of red panties, batting Harry's hands away when the latter traces his fingers over the Omega's thigh.

"The patrol doesn't officially start until I arrive,  _nemophila_."

"This is my first time going on one with you and I don't want to be blamed for your tardiness."

"C'mon, Baby Blue." Harry rasped, pressing his naked chest against Louis' back as the Omega ruffled through the drawer for a pair of jeans. "Don't you like how Daddy's fingers feel in your tight hole?" 


	71. 47

After many desperate attempts to swat Harry's very eager and hot hands from his waist, Louis finally manages to get himself out of the house in one piece.

"C'mon, sweet creature." Harry pouts as he watches Louis lock their front door.

The Alpha's normally straight back was slouched and his hair halfheartedly swept over his forehead while his eyes were only a thin ring of green as his pupils were blown wide. His tight t-shirt outlining his well-sculpted body, broad shoulders and bulging biceps. And, it took a lot of Louis to not drag the Alpha back into their house and beg him to do anything to his body.

Instead, Louis just let out a breath and hoped that his heat won't make an early appearance. But even if it did show up while he was out with the pack, it was a normal topic in their town, it wasn't one to be embarrassed about but the Omega didn't want to take any chances.

He could have brought his suppressants with him when he moved in with Harry, but there wouldn't have been a reason for them if he had a mate after-all. He has a short debate about if he should return home later that day and pick up his pills that he left in the cupboard of his mother's house.

"Not now, my Alpha." Louis sighs, looking up at Harry through his lashes.

"Okay, fine." Harry agrees as he reaches out and takes his Omega's hand in his, "but as soon as we get home, I want you bent over the kitchen counter." He says lowly while his fingers tie themselves around Louis' and their palms push together.

Louis' breath hitches and he begs his body to not react, he could feel his member hardening the slightest and prays to whatever God is listening that his slick doesn't decide to pour out his hole.

"Harry," Liam shakes his head in disappointment, "you're almost an hour late."

Harry rolls his eyes and nudges the other Alpha on his shoulder, "all of you are just an hour early."

He enjoys being pack Alpha extremely, as well as it's perks. But, Harry isn't an asshole so he apologizes.

"Thank you all for showing up, I'm sorry that I'm late. But, I'm positive that for those of you who have mates, you can understand how hard it is to keep.. away from them." He stands in the middle of the crowd and searches over the heads for his dream muffin. "So, I brought my Louis with me here today." He frowns when he comes up empty, "Has anyone seen my mate?"

"I'm right here!" A soft voice says from in front of the Alpha but Harry still doesn't see any part of Louis, from his blue eyes to his soft hair or button nose.

"Excuse me," Harry gives the men and women a small smile and steps towards them. The return the smile and slowly part themselves, as if they're the sea.

Harry is greeted by a red-cheeked Louis and he can already tell that his mate was too short for his face to be seen over the crowd of pack members. He resists teasing his Omega and chooses to do it later, so he'll be the only one getting the joy of seeing a flustered Louis.

He holds out his hand and pulls Louis closer and out from the middle of the crowd. He slips his free hand in the soft curve of his mate's hips and lets his chin drop onto the top of Louis' hair.

He presses a kiss against the surface before standing back up to his full height, "today, we will be patrolling the area, no hunting."

He gets nods and murmurs in reply and lets Liam separate the crowd into groups. Since it'll be easier to patrol their territory when everyone is split.

"See, Blue? No hunting, today. Just for you." He mumbles into his Omega's ear and plants a gentle kiss on his cheekbone.

"Thank you," Louis kisses Harry's nose just before his Alpha pulls away, "Daddy."


	72. 48

"And so, Harry ended up losing the bet. Which meant that he had to buy my groceries for a week." Liam finished with a smug grin on his face.

Louis couldn't help but giggle, his feet swinging on either side of the horse while he held the leather straps between his fingers. He felt a small nudge at the back of his head and leaned back, his shoulders fitting between Harry's arms that caged him in.

"Let's not forget who accidentally rolled around in horse shit."

"You promised to never bring that up again." Liam pouted, his horse - Wilson - speeding up it's slow trot.

"No I didn't. I said that I might not bring it up again. You were too busy washing the shit off your face to notice." Harry replied and Louis could hear the smile in his voice.

With his backside pressed up against Harry's front, Louis couldn't tell if Harry could faintly smell the slick from his hole. His prick wasn't as hard now and pressing up against his panties but he could feel his Alpha's hips bumping against his own every time the horse took a step. His arms brushing his mate's biceps and said mate's breath fanning over the back of his neck.

In short, Louis just hoped his heat won't make a surprise visit.

"So, are we still on for our double date today?" Liam asks, his head tilting to the side and his hand mindlessly combing the horse's mane.

Oh. Right, Louis completely forgot. And what was he supposed to bring again? Was it cupcakes or brownies, or was it a salad or grapes. Louis frowns, how had he let their double date slip out his mind.

"Yeah," Harry says before Louis can speak. "Right, sweet creature?" He kisses the side of Louis' head softly.

Louis just nods, he doesn't trust his voice at the moment. No one notices his change in personality - or at least no one comments on it.

He listens to Harry and Liam chat about their upcoming double date while Louis loses himself in his thoughts.

The blue-eyed boy tries to remember his mother's cupcake recipe and how she used to let him lick the bowl clean, maybe Harry would let him lick the bowl clean too.

"Alpha!" Someone shouts, and Louis being the easily frightened boy he is, jumps a few inches off the horse. His heart is racing from the scare and he feels himself land higher on his Alpha's thighs.

"What is it?" Harry asks, letting go of the reins momentarily to shift his Omega back between his legs and he pats the boy's knee before making Red trot towards the pack member. "What is it?" He repeats.

"We found a cabin and it's in our territory." The Beta explains quickly, seeming out of breath.

"What do you mean a cabin?" Harry wrinkles his forehead. "Why would there be a cabin in our territory that I don't know about?"

"Alpha, you just need to see it for yourself."

And that was how Louis found himself bouncing on top of a galloping horse and wincing every time he accidentally squished his mate's thigh. He kept on mumbling out short 'I'm sorry's' to which he only got a pat on the leg for.

Soon enough, the whole group arrived at the cabin and Louis felt uneasy already. It looked as it it was falling apart and had too much moss on one side - which was probably weighing it down - it looked to be at least fifty years old. In other words, it looked deserted. That didn't make any sense at all, if it cabin had been here the whole time - how had Harry nor any other pack members notice it.

"I'm going inside. Do you want to come, nemophila?" Louis looks down at the hands on his waist and furrows his eyebrows. Louis hadn't even noticed Harry jump down from the horse.

"Um.. Yeah. I'll come."

"Jump." And he does, no surprise that Harry catches him.

And if Harry didn't let Louis down from his arms yet - then that was no ones problem but his.


	73. 49

Itsmelled. It was dusty. It reeked of mould and  _death_. Louis was clearly disgusted by the old, moist, creaky floorboards and watched the brown water pool around Harry's feet as he stepped into the house.

"Okay, I'll let you down-"

"No!" The Omega screeched, his legs tightening around his mate's waist and arms tying around Harry's neck while his face squished to the side of the latter's cheek. "The floor is wet, don't let me down."

Harry smirked, forgetting that Liam was there and let his arms fall to his sides instead of under Louis' bottom supporting the boy. "What's the magic word?" He felt his Omega cling closer to his torso - if possible - and resisted placing his hands back on Louis' jean clad cheeks.

"Please!" Louis cried, the smell was definitely getting to his head. The boy pressed his lips to Harry's shoulder and mouthed at the fabric, "please, Daddy." He said quietly.

Harry heard Liam scoff and chose to ignore him. He let his hands return to their desired place and squeezed his mate's cheeks somewhat roughly. "There you go, Baby Blue." And after seeing the small pout of Louis' lips, the Alpha kissed his nose and above one of his eyebrows.

"Are you two done?" Liam crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"For now, we may get a little bit more borderline porn later."

"Gross." And with that, Liam turned back around and disappeared down a hallway.

Harry shifted Louis onto one of his hips and wrapped an arm around the Omega's waist, "where should we start, dream muffin?"

Louis' blue eyes trailed over the broken window and to the bookcase by the corner of the dimly lit cabin, "over there." He pointed to the dark wood and endless shelves of books.

The Alpha obeyed and walked towards the bookcase. The wet floorboards squishing under his weight as he reached for the books, his finger dragging along the spine and tracing over the letters that he couldn't recognize.

"That's strange." He concluded, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at his mate out of his peripheral vision. "The whole cabin is wet from the rain but these books." Harry holds Louis' weight with one arm bracing the boy from slipping down his torso and slowly takes a book from the shelf.

It's a black leather bound heavy one but the size of his forearm, the letters were gone except for a few streaks of what was once ink. It was old, for sure but how had the six foot bookcase manage to stay in perfect condition by being inside a busted cabin. Just as he was about to flip through the pages, Liam comes stumbling into the room.

He feels Louis jump in his hold and kisses the boy's forehead to calm him down. "Here, we aren't leaving here without something." He hands the black book to his mate who chooses to hold it in one of his hands. Harry turns around and looks expectantly at his friend. "What's up with your smile?"

"Look at who I found!" He grins, and pulls his hand out from behind the corner to reveal a very sleepy and somewhat grumpy man.

"Zayn?"

That seems to wake up the brown haired man and he immediately shoves Liam's hand off his shoulder, and Harry and Louis are there to see the flash of hurt pass through Liam's face.

" _What_?" The man looks different from what Harry remembers. But he guesses that's what happens when you sleep in a old smelly cabin for a night. Wait, didn't Zayn live in the town with his father? Before he can ask, his Omega speaks first.

"Zayn! It's been a while. Hasn't it?" He sounds genuinely happy and looks the part too.

It clicks in the man's mind and he swiftly shifts into character that no one notices - or so he thought.

So when the brown haired man shot Louis a smile, he didn't see the way Harry's jaw clenched and his stare harden because he knew one thing:

_That was not Zayn._


	74. 50

"Hey, Liam." Harry jogs up to the other Alpha, keeping an eye on his mate and 'Zayn'. He shoots one last glance behind him before pulling Liam further away from the pair. "You notice anything strange about Zayn?" He asks slowly, with a hushed voice.

His friend looks at him like he has three heads, "what do you mean?" He says with a hand over his chest.

Harry almost rolls his eyes, almost. If Liam was so dedicated to Zayn, he would clearly notice a slight change in his behavior. Harry knows that if Louis was acting different, he would pick up on it in no time. "Doesn't he live with his father in town?"

Liam only nods while his thick brows furrow and his lip disappears between his teeth.

"Then, why was he sleeping in a cabin in the middle of the forest?" The green eyed Alpha challenges.

The brown eyes of his friend are overcome with doubt, his face twisting in confusion before it's washed away by anger. Liam huffs and stops walking, he pokes a finger at Harry's chest with a scowl. "You know what, Harry? I don't appreciate you trying to plant these thoughts in my head." He hisses, "I have strong feelings for Zayn and I will not let you make me feel different."

Harry growls and bats Liam's hand away, "I'm not making you feel anything. So, before you accuse me of such a thing, why don't you call Zayn's phone?" His jaw is clenched because how dare Liam treat him that way, he is only trying to help.

"I don't need to do anything for you." Liam says through his teeth and rolls his eyes before walking off to Zayn.

Harry watches him pull the man away from Louis, and walk further ahead which leaves a mouth agape Louis behind. Harry sighs, he walks slowly towards his mate and wraps an arm around his waist and begins pulling them after Liam.

"What happened to Liam?" Louis asks, snuggling into Harry's side and tracing shapes over the Alpha's bare back where his hand had slipped under the fabric of his shirt.

Harry could already tell that Louis was feeling guilty, when he definitely shouldn't. The little Omega didn't do anything wrong and before Harry begins a useless rant, he needs to comfort his dream muffin.

Harry sighs again, "you did nothing wrong, sweet creature." He leans down and presses his lips against Louis' hair as they get closer and closer to the town. He watches Liam disappear into his house with the other brown haired man following after him. The Alpha leads him and Louis to their home and unlocks the door.

"Are we still going for the lunch picnic?" His mate questions, toeing off his shoes and begins walking towards the kitchen.

Harry follows after his Omega and leans over the counter while watching Louis attempt to get a glass down from the cabinet. He can't help but smile and chuckle quietly, he strides towards Louis and lifts the Omega onto the counter. The small boy squeaks and flips around so he's sat on the cold marble surface with his Alpha between his thighs.

"Probably not, Baby Blue." Harry answers while reaching behind Louis to grab a glass from the shelf.

He switches on the faucet and lets the water flow for a few moments before holding the glass under it. Once it's filled, he hands it over to his Omega.

"Thank you." Louis says quietly and chugs the whole glass before giving it back to the older man who repeats filling the glass and drinking from it again.

"I guess since we aren't having the picnic, how about bending over the counter for Dadd-"

A knock on the door interrupted the Alpha causing him to groan in annoyance, Louis on the other hand was slightly relieved because he didn't want his heat to make an early appearance. If it does, Harry won't be seen out of their house for at least a four days.

"I'll be right back, Nemophila." And then he walks off towards the front door and swings it open, reveals - to his surprise - a frowning Liam.

"Before you say anything, I'm still mad at you for what you said. But, I'm sorry." He looks down at his feet and kicks at a small stone. "I was wondering if we were still on for the picnic? Louis must be disappointed that we won't get to try his cupcakes."

"We didn't make them, but we can if we leave in about two hours." Harry says, leaning against the door-frame with his arms crossed.

Liam runs a hand through his hair and nods, "yeah. Okay." And he reaches out and pulls Harry down for a hug. "I'm sorry for storming off like that."

The green eyed Alpha pats him on the back and pulls away, he doesn't say anything but, "we'll see you soon." Before shutting the door because he was more than 100% positive that whoever was in Liam's house was not Zayn. Yet, Liam still didn't believe him.


	75. 51

"Almost done over there, sweet creature?" Harry calls out as he empties another bag of ice into the blue cooler.

He hears a squeak, a thump and a crash before a squeal. He drops the bag of ice on the grass and pushes the backdoor open before running to the kitchen. His feet come to an abrupt stop and his mouth falls open.

"Oh, my little Baby Blue." His eyes trail over the spilled vanilla batter that was covering the whole island counter, the bottom cabinets, dripping over the dark wood to the tiles on the ground and the very small Omega on the floor. Louis had a deep frown on his face and tears pooling in his eyes while the thick batter dripped from his hair to his face and down his shoulders - as well as his clothes.

Harry speed walks towards his mate and drops to his knees, not caring if he will have batter on his pants. "What did you do, dream muffin?" He asks softly, brushing the soaking hair from Louis' eyes just as the tiny Omega lets out a sob. Louis' eyelashes are lumpy from the batter while it drips down the tip of his nose and onto the collar of his shirt. "Baby Boy, don't cry." Harry fully sits on the floor and feels the batter seep through his pants but only pulls his mate closer and lets the crying boy curl in his lap.

He rocks the small Omega slowly while he grabs a hand towel from the counter and begins cleaning his mate. The fabric brushing against the skin of the boy's face, thoroughly wiping away any batter from the Omega's eyes and nose. Louis' crying has lowered to soft and quiet sobs, his shoulders shaking and his hands holding Harry's shirt tightly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Louis sniffles and buries his face in his Alpha's chest, the warm scent calming his nerves the slightest. "I s-slipped on egg-yolk a-and fell."

Harry frowns and kisses the top of Louis' batter covered head of hair before slowly stands up with the Omega curling around him like a fresh breeze of air, "it's okay, Blue." He is careful not to slip on the batter and cautiously walks up the stairs. He takes one step at a time to ensure that he won't injure his Omega - or himself before they reach their bedroom. He switches on the bathroom light with his elbow and says, "let's get you cleaned up."

He sits his mate on the closed toilet seat and turns on the bath, deciding that Louis would probably like to sit in the tub and let Harry clean him.

"C'mon,  _Nemophila_." Harry says softly and begins to strip his mate of his dirty clothes.

Once Louis is sat in the tub, he stares at the water while Harry wipes him down with a cloth as he sits behind him. Their naked bodies slotted together like puzzle pieces, the Omega in between Harry's thighs and his own toes wiggling in the water.

"Are you mad at me?" His voice is so quiet, barely audible and it slowly chips away at Harry's heart.

"Of course not, sweet creature." Harry drops the cloth at the side of the tub and gently turns his Omega around so they are facing each other. Louis' legs are wrapped around his Alpha's waist while his hands lay on the latter's chest. "It was an accident, Baby Boy."

Louis gulps and slowly drags his fingertips over Harry's skin, "but now we have no cupcakes."

"It's okay, don't worry. We don't need cupcakes." Harry's hands fall to Louis' hips, "you taste better anyway." He winks.

"Oh," the Omega says before looking at Harry from under his wet lashes, "that reminds me. I have to tell you something."

The green eyed man furrows his eyebrows, "what is it?"

"My.. Umm.. My heat is supposed to be coming this week."

Harry's eyes widen as the water slight ripples around them, "oh."

"Yeah.. I didn't bring my suppressants from my mum's house because you're here but if you want me to get them, I could go tomorr-"

"No, no, no." Harry shakes his head as his hair flops around his ears, "I don't ever want you on suppressants."

"Really?"

"Mhm, we need to stock up on the condoms and panties."

That reminds Louis of his promise to his mother, now is the best time to ask instead of later. It may be too late if he were to ask after his heat.

"And another thing."

"Mm?"

"What do you think about kids?" He says ever so quietly and his words are jumbled while his stomach feels bubbly.

"I love them, I think we could handle about three, maybe four."

Louis gasps, and looks up at Harry with wide blues. "You want to have kids with me?" He asks in shock.

"Sweet creature," Harry starts and pulls Louis closer so the latter is sat on his lap, "is that even a question? We're mated now, forever and always. Of course I want to have children with you."

It's true but Harry can't handle Louis being pregnant right now. Not until he has got to the bottom of 'Zayn'.

"We can't yet, Blue. Not yet." He says despite wanting to plant his seed deep inside his mate.

"Why?" He doesn't sound disappointed nor relieved.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Harry holds out his pinkie with a soft smile which transforms into a grin when Louis nods and tangles their digits. "You know how Liam found Zayn in that cabin?"

"Yeah."

"Zayn lives with his father in town, so there isn't a reason for him to be in a fucking old cabin." Harry is genuinely irritated with the whole situation.

Louis kisses his bare chest and nods again.

"And don't you think that he was acting strange when you were talking to him?"

The Omega shrugs his shoulder. "A bit, he didn't say much." His eyes widen, "and he forgot Liam's name when I was talking about him."


	76. 52

"I love your sandwiches, Liam." Louis giggles with a full mouth.

Harry watches him and can't help but study the boy's impeccable beauty. The Omega's brown hair fluffed up and a soft mess on the top of his head, from when Harry insisted on blow drying it. The boy's eyes were a bright blue as always with his pupils blown wide, and his glasses perched on the tip of his button nose. The thin black frames complimenting his high cheekbones. The Omega's pretty pink lips moving as words flew from his mouth, his voice as sweet and creamy as honey.

"-sandwich?"

Harry runs a hand through his hair and leans on one of his arms, "sorry, what did you say?" He asks.

"He said," Liam begins, chewing on a forkful of Harry's salad before swallowing. "Why haven't  _you_ eaten your sandwich?"

The Alpha only quirks his eyebrow in the direction of the other brown haired man. He was just sitting there, munching on a sandwich as if he had every right to be present as Harry and Louis did. To distract himself from the stranger, Harry sighed and nudged his mate's shoulder with his chin. Louis didn't even stop talking to Liam and instead held his sandwich slice closer towards his Alpha. Harry took a bite and hummed as a sign of a thank you and went back to staring at 'Zayn'.

He held back a grimace when the man chugged a can of pop, the liquid dripping from his chin and the corner of his lips messily. Harry was almost angry and disappointed in Liam, how had he not noticed the man next to him is most definitely not Zayn. Looking closer at the man's features, he feels a wave of confusion and somewhat guilt wash over him. No doubt that Zayn and whomever this man was, looked like photocopies of each other but their actions and personalities are polar opposites from what Harry could see. Their eyes were the exact same, the somewhat neat and messy hair, and their overall appearance.

Harry makes a mental note to ask Nelly about doubles but remembers, anything to do with magic will cause her unbearable harm - maybe even kill her. They still haven't figured out what was cutting her off from magic, and he faintly remembers seeing her weak frame buried under sheets of fabric and the large dark bags under her eyes.

"My  _Gladiolus_?"

Harry returns from his daydream and can immediately feel the three pairs of eyes burning into his face. He ignores the man across from him and shoots Liam a smile and kisses Louis' shoulder. "Yes, sweet creature?"

The Omega preens under the nickname and shivers against his Alpha's lips as they touch his bare skin, "do you want half a banana with me?"

Harry's heart shamelessly flutters at his mate's gentle voice - even if it be talking about sharing a phallic shaped fruit. "Sure,  _nemophila_."

"Zayn, want another sandwich?" Liam turns his attention to the brown haired man beside him.

Harry watches Louis peel the banana and softly cooes at his small hands. It makes his dick perk up in interest for the resemblance it has with their sex life but Harry brushes away those thoughts when he feels vibrating by his foot. He looks away from Louis obscenely wrapping his lips around the yellow fruit and at the cellphone by his sock clad foot.

"Liam," he grabs the device and tosses it over to the other Alpha, "someone's calling you."

"Thanks." The brown eyed man jumps up and walks away from the other three. Soon enough he's leaning on a tree, facing out into the open field and descending sun with his friends behind him.

He presses on the screen and brings the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Liam? Where the hell are you?"

His eyebrows furrow. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong num-"

"Liam! I've been waiting for two hours, you promised you would pick me up-"

"Mate-"

"It's Zayn!"

His blood runs cold and his heart stops beating, and his brain shuts off for a moment before he's blurting out words, "very funny, Zayn."

"I've been waiting for two hours for you to show up, what's funny about that?"

"You're already here, Zayn."

"No, I'm still at home."

He rolls his eyes. This must be a stupid prank that Harry put Zayn up to and to confirm his suspicions, Liam turns around.  

He gasp and nearly drops his phone.

"Liam? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, and it turns out you are too." He feels the air leave his body and dozens of thoughts zooming through his mind. He looks passed Harry and Louis who are, without a shame, rubbing their noses together in the cutest way possible and sees who he once thought was Zayn, digging through the picnic basket. "But you aren't on your phone."


	77. 53

"Harry."

The green eyed Alpha pulled away from his mate and turned to his friend. Liam's eyes were wide and his adam's apple bobbing up and down his throat while his fingers fiddled with his phone.

"Yeah?" He responded.

Liam only nodded his head back to the trees and Harry stood up after kissing his mate on the corner of his lips. He sent one last short glare at the other brown haired man before following Liam towards the treeline.

"What happened on that phone call?"

Liam swallowed loudly and avoided Harry's gaze, choosing to stare at the grass under his shoes. "I'm sorry for not believing you."

Oh. Harry leaned onto one of the trees, his toe digging into the dirt. "Okay." He said shortly.

His friend finally looks up, his eyes having a silent plea. "I was an asshole. Now I'm a stupid asshole for not noticing anything suspicious earlier."

Harry sighed, nodding along with his friend. "They look like doubles, don't they?"

"It's fucking weird." Liam spits and glances over Harry's shoulder for a moment before meeting the latter's eyes again. "Um, the... real Zayn is still at home." It sounded more like a question than a statement in Harry's opinion.

The taller of the two's jaw clenches. "What are we going to do?" He tightens his arms around his chest and digs his fingers into his biceps.

"I don't know."

It's quiet for a few moments before Harry abruptly stands straight and demands Liam's phone.

"Wha-why?"

"I'm going to call Zayn." He holds out his hand. "I have an idea."

It was going to be difficult, but Harry' had faith.

The sun was setting, just ghosting over the treetops and casting shadows over the open field in no visible pattern. Above their heads was a bright orange, mixes of blues and pinks scattered across the cloudless sky. A light breeze filing through the trees and brushing against their skin as they shot each other unsure glances while the one stranger remained oblivious.

Harry gave Liam a last nod and opened his mouth. "So, Zayn, how are you dealing with your father's passing?" He asks with fake sincerity but it was extremely convincing.

The brown haired man drops his hand in his lap and averts his eyes to the ground. "I-I.. I guess he's just in a better place now."

Harry tries his best to not roll his eyes, the man was a good liar but obviously should do his research before attempting to be a catfish. It was ridiculous, really.

"Oh, so you've got over his murder?" The Alpha says again.

"Uh-"

"Have you found who did it, yet?" Liam jumps in, leaning closer to the man.

"No."

"But, you told us it was your neighbour." Louis bites his lip but remains with a straight face. "Remember? You said it was the one with the two cats."

"Oh!" He points a finger at the Omega. "Right! Yeah, I did."

Liam nods and clears his throat before pointing to his phone. Harry is only one to notice and stands up again. He dusts off his pants and says, "Zayn, could you help me with something for a second?" He doesn't give time for the man to reply and simply walks away, deeper into the forest and leans against a tree stump.

It isn't long until the other man is standing by his side, sweat dripping down his forehead and his lips bitten raw. Harry could hear his heart beating fast and the puffs of breath escaping his mouth.

"So," he begins. "What's your real name?" He says bluntly, staring the man down.

He only locks his gaze with Harry. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Zayn."

Harry raises an eyebrow, pushing himself off the tree and slowly walking circles around the shivering man. "Really? What's your last name, Zayn?"

To his surprise, the man laughs and holds his hands up. "Alright, mister pack Alpha. You got me." Harry tries not to show how it caught him off guard and goes back to standing in front of the man. "I'm not Zayn."

"So then, who are you?" He says through his teeth and crosses his arms again.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirks.

Harry huffs, "cut the shit, asshole. Tell me who the hell you are before-"

"What? You're going to kill me?" His smirk deepens and he's almost full out grinning.

"He won't." A voice booms from behind them, "but I will."

It was Harry's turn to smirk, and leans back against the tree. Watching the other man step out from the darkness of the tree.

"Who the hell are you?" The stranger's face becomes hard once again and he glares at the new arrival.

"I'm who you've been trying to be." He crosses his arms around his chest and has a threatening expression on his face, Harry would be a bit scared if he didn't know nor like the witch. "I'm Zayn."


	78. 54 . 1

"I'll ask you one more time," the pack Alpha picks at his finger nails. "Who are you?"

"You're not getting a thing out of me. Try all you want." He spits, his brown eyes wide with rage.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "don't make me hurt you." And then he takes his hand out from behind his back, a glass bottle of purple bubbling and swishing liquid is dangling from his fingers.

"What is that?" The stranger's expression turns into a confused one before his jaw clenches.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Zayn mocks from earlier and steps closer to his double, "just a little something I cooked up in my father's cabin." He swirls the liquid in the bottle and holds it up to eye-level. "All you have to do is tell us who you are and why the hell you tried to be me."

"Make me." He swings his balled fist, aiming for Zayn's cheek but his arm is held back. He looks up and sees the cold green eyes and angry face of Harry with the latter's large hand curled around his fist. The stranger tries to yank his hand out of the Alpha's grip but to no avail. "Let go of me." He hisses and roughly pulls his hand and at that moment, Harry complies and releases. With the sheer force of himself, the man tumbles to the ground with a groan. 

"Face it, Zayn." Harry grunts as he pushes his boot on the man's chest when he tries to stand up again. "We aren't getting shit out of him anytime soon. Might as well give him whatever is in that bottle of yours." The Alpha drops to his knees and straddles the man's waist with the latter's hands under his knees. 

"You can't make me do-" 

Harry struggles the slightest but keeps his tight hold on the man's nose. "Pass me the bottle." And the glass is dropped into his hand. 

"What are you doing?" Zayn asks, leaning closer.

"He'll have no choice but to swallow the potion if his nose is plugged." The green eyed man explains briefly and holds the open bottle to the man's lips.


	79. 54 . 2

The brown haired man squirms under Harry's weight and keeps his lips sealed. His cheeks are red and his brows furrowed tight, he sets his glare on the Alpha above him.

"Pass out from lack of oxygen or drink the damn potion, mate." Zayn speaks up and kneels by the man's head, holding it in place so he can't move at all.

His face becomes a light shade of blue and tints of red spotting along his cheeks, his brown eyes watering and his mind becoming fuzzy.

"Drink. It." Harry says through his teeth, digging his knees into the hands pinned under him.

And finally, the man gives up. He takes gulps of the potion until it's done and and Harry stands off him as soon as the bottle is empty. He blindly passes it back to Zayn and keeps his eyes glued onto the man. Harry watches him with a hard gaze, the man rolls onto his stomach and gasps for air.

"What the hell was that?" He says through pants. His fingers pulling at the grass under him while his feet dig into the dirt.

"You won't get to find out because you'll be passed out in, three, two, one." Zayn counts down and on cue, the man drops lifelessly onto the grass.

"My Gladiolus!" Louis shouts and jumps from his spot on the blanket, he races towards his mate but Harry holds up a hand. The jumpy Omega watches his Alpha drop the other man onto the ground - who was previously throw over his shoulder - and steps forward to completely engulf Louis.

Harry breathes against the Omega's hair, "I missed you." His hands have a gentle grip on Louis' soft hips, under the boy's shirt.

"Never leave me like that again." Louis says sternly and pokes a finger at Harry's chest. "I was scared."

Harry knows he could never promise that, "I can promise you a lot of things, sweet creature. But, that will have to be an exception." He reaches down and brushes the hair from Louis' forehead. "I need to protect you, Baby Boy."

The Omega pouts, "I can protect myself, and you."

The taller of the two grins and kisses Louis' nose, "I have no doubts that you can. But, Daddy always has to protect what's his, right nemophila?"

"Zayn," Liam breathes and holds out his hand. "I'm sorry, I had no idea-"

"Hey," the witch lets their hands tangle. "You can't blame yourself for what that guy chose to do."

"No, but I can blame myself for being so stupid." His gaze falls to his feet. "I should've known he wasn't you."

"Don't worry, yeah? C'mon, we've got to get him to my dad's cabin before sunset."


	80. 55

Harry dusts his hands on his pants and steps backwards. "That should hold him." He notes.

The still unconscious man is lying limp against a post, his hands pulled behind his back with handcuffs and endless knots if ropes around. His legs are free, spread open and his head hung on one of his shoulders.

Zayn makes a noise of agreement. "It better."

Zayn begins to move all things away from their hostage and Harry sticks out his foot and nudges it against the man's leg. He doesn't move, remains with his mouth dropped open and droll escaping the corner.

"You think he's dead?"

The brown eyed man scoffs, "I made sure it would just knock him out for a couple of hours," he pauses, "or days."

Harry can't help but chuckle and bends over to check the man's pockets, "aha." He pulls out a cellphone and tosses it to Zayn. He sticks his hand into the other pocket and feels paper. With his eyebrows knotted in confusion, Harry takes out a small square of paper with scribbles of black ink faded. He gives it to Zayn and they agree on figuring out what it says later.

"You two will be okay here?"

Liam nods, tightening his arm around Zayn's waist. "We will." He nods his head towards the bathroom, "you should get home before Louis bursts."

Harry purses his lips and pulls his pants higher on his hips. "You can smell him too?" He asks.

The other brown haired Alpha chuckles, "I think you can smell him for miles, Harry."

As if on cue, his Omega comes stumbling out of the bathroom, the creaky door of Zayn's father's cabin signalling his presence. Harry turns and stare at the cherry red cheeks of his mate, the boy's wide eyes and moist lips. The way his breaths are coming out in short puffs and his hair a fluffy mess atop his head. Louis' shirt is crooked, one of his shoulders poking out from behind the fabric and his prominent collarbones making Harry's mouth water. Instead, the Alpha opens his arms and waits for Louis to slowly walk into his embrace.

He presses his lips against his boy's ear and whispers, "it's your heat. Isn't it, sweet creature?" Louis shyly nods and the Alpha pulls away with a small kiss on the Omega's ear.

Harry looks at the other men and says, "you won't see me for a couple of days - hopefully." He winks and feels Louis' face burrow into his chest.

Liam cringes, "I don't need to know." He shakes his head as if he's traumatized. "I guess I won't be going home anytime soon - I'll definitely get no sleep there."

Zayn laughs, "don't worry, babe. We could set up a bed here, I need to stay for the douche in the basement anyway."

"Don't kill him before I get back." Harry warns.

"I guess I'll try." Zayn rolls his eyes. "That fucker tried to be me."

Harry opens his mouth to reply but feels a hand grope his groin, he slowly pushes the wandering hand away and clears his throat. "I'll see you guys later, we need to go."


	81. 56 . 1

"Blue." Harry's tone was warning and his eyes glued on the path in front of them.

The Omega whined, his small steps slowing down while his nails dug into the palm of his mate's hand, "Daddy."

Louis could barely think, his heat was clouding his mind with filthy thoughts and images. The warmth radiating off his body and causing beads of sweat to appear above his brow and his lips. If there was one thing that Louis had to be positive about at that moment, it would be that he was fucking hot. Instead of blood rushing through his veins, it was heroin - making him feel ever so intoxicated adding with his high adrenaline. 

"Don't." Was all that Harry said. 

Louis huffed and whined again, trying to think of something else, something much more.. clean. 

When he was an unmated Omega, his heats were nothing but a couple days of having a dildo up his ass. Now, he was taken by Harry - in body and soul, in dream and reality. Just being next to his Alpha had his body reacting like a volcano and exploding with desire. 

Harry on the other hand, was trying his best to not take Louis up against a tree. The pure unholy thought of Louis' high pitched moans and whimpers ringing out perfectly in the open air around them, to see the scratch marks from the rough bark of the tree decorating the smooth skin of his Omega's back was making Harry's wall crumble down with every moment he spent dreaming of it.

Not only was having sex in the middle of a forest extremely hot - and definitely on their bucket list - but it was also dangerous. Harry was an Alpha, a pack Alpha to be exact and safety was number one priority, it was nearly engraved in his brain.

AndLouis' sweet smell was making it harder for Harry to ignore his thoughts. 

"I don't remember the path being this long." The Alpha mindlessly says, continuing to walk but is pulled back. "What is it, dream muffin?" He asks, turning back to see just how red and sweaty Louis really is. 

His hair was sticking to his forehead, and probably poking his eyes with the length of it. His cheeks were as red as cherries or as roses in he spring, his lips are bitten raw and legs trembling. His hand has a weak grip on Harry's and his eyes wide with only a thin ring of blue around his pupils.

"I-I can't," his voice cracks but Harry is too occupied with the very obvious tent in his pants. "Daddy, I can't."

The Alpha clears his throat and steps forward, his hands trailing up from Louis' waist to the latter's face. Cupping the Omega's jaw gently like the priceless treasure it is, tracing his thumb over Louis' red lips before leaning and planting a fragile kiss on the raw skin.

"Daddy will take care of you, okay?" The Alpha tries to get his mate to walk but the boy doesn't move. The Omega's legs are still shaking and Harry responds by picking Louis up by his waist and setting the boy on his hip, but the boy squirms. "What's wrong, nemophila?"

Louis points to his boner with cherry blossom cheeks, and Harry sees how it's pressed right against him from their position - that must be uncomfortable, he thinks.

"Sorry, Baby Blue." And he moves Louis around so his hands are under his Omega's knees and around his back, holding him close.

Louis whimpers again and snuggles closer to his Alpha.

Harry continues to walk again and kisses the top of Louis' head, "don't worry." He says, "Daddy's going to give his sweet creature all of his sweet, sweet sugar lovin'."


	82. BONUS CHAPTER: Beaches, Charles Bukowski and, Disco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who requested chapters of larry making love as wolves and cuddling as wolves - they're coming soon ((: this one is just to get me into writing again , i miss it ((:
> 
> Songs that I recommend for you to listen to :  
> > Fleetwood Mac - Gypsy  
> > Boys Town Gang - Can't Take My Eyes Off of You  
> > Lana Del Rey - Get Free  
> > The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition  
> > Lana Del Rey - God Knows I Tried

"Blue! We have to leave now!"

The sound of pattering feet tumbled down the stairs before a head of fluffy brown hair poked around the corner, "I'm right here."

Harry chuckles and places the container of fruit into the large bag, "I see that, sweet creature. But, are you ready?"

He watches Louis' eyes quickly avert somewhere else in the kitchen before he sheepishly shakes his head and disappears once again. The Alpha listens closely to the thumps above him while he checks to make sure they have everything.

Towels. Portable CD player. CD's for said portable player. Camera. Extra change of clothes. Celery. Strawberries. Crackers. Cookies. Water. Camping lamp. Louis' reading glasses. Peanuts. And lastly, a box of condoms - just in case.

Harry zips up the bag and begins walking towards the front door, "I'm putting everything in the car, Blue!" He says aloud before walking down the driveway to his car. He waves to some pack members and holds a light conversation with those who were close enough. Once he is finished stuffing everything into the trunk, he returns back into his house and does a last minute check up.

" _Nemophila_ , it's almost eleven." He calls out, leaning against the staircase. He pulls his swimming shorts further down his legs and fixed his t-shirt. "C'mon, dream muffi-"

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Came a red faced Omega as he ran down the stairs and right into Harry's body, nearly knocking them both to the ground. "Sorry."

Harry crinkles his nose and presses a soft kiss on Louis' nose, while his eyes held a fond gaze. "It's alright. Do you have the sunscreen?"

"Yes." The boy holds up a blue bottle and pushes his sunglasses higher on the top of his head. "Do you like my flipflops?"

The Alpha looks down and grins, "yes I do."

Louis' sandals are a sparkly purple with little swirls on the bottom, the complete opposite of Harry's plain grey ones. The Omega was dressed in white swimming trunks and one of Harry's t-shirts, his hair in a soft fringe - still needing to be trimmed.

They hold eye-contact for a moment before a quiet 'meow' and something fuzzy brushes against their legs. Louis is the first to pull away and he bends down, picking up the small kitten and burying his face in her fur.

"Hey, lil Snow." He whispers, causing the animal to nuzzle into his cheek. "Where's Liam?"

"He should be here right now." Harry replies, taking a glance at the clock by the kitchen.

As if on cue, a single knock as well as the creak of the door echos through the house. "Catsitter and plus one has arrived!" A voice announces before the owner appears around the corner. "Good morning." Liam smiles and reaches around the corner, "I brought Zayn."

The darker male waves and steps towards Louis before petting the kitten gently. "She's so much more smaller than I thought."

"Well, Lou and I have to get going." Harry takes the animal from his mate's hands and passes her to Zayn. "See you two later tonight."

And then they were off.

 

The drive to the beach was longer than Louis expected, which also meant that he fell asleep without even knowing, only to be woken by his mate when they were at a gas station.

"Blue." Harry gently shakes the small Omega, peppering kisses along the latter's jaw and cheeks.

"Mhm." He only turns back around in the reclined seat and struggles against the seat-belt holding him down.

Harry unfastens the seat-belt and leans further into the car, "get up, please, Blue. There's a little shop here and I think you'll like it."

Louis finally opens his eyes but instead of getting up, he pulls Harry down by his neck, cuddling into the Alpha's warmth and effectively making him lose his balance just before he falls right on top of his Omega.

"Warm, soft, squishy." Louis sleepily mumbles, "stay." He says against the skin on Harry's shoulder.

The Alpha chuckles and nibbles on the boy's ear, "you can go right back to sleep once you've went into the shop."

It was a struggle, taking a sleepy Louis out from his car, but once Louis was yawning and leaning against the wall, Harry shuts the door and locks it.

He reaches for Louis' hand and pulls the Omega into his chest before leading them to the shop. He pushes the door open and begins walking around. It feels nice to finally walk, after an hour of driving.

He hums along to the music playing and rubs his hand along his mate's arm. He passes by several aisles before coming to one that he found less boring.

"Sweet creature, look." He playfully opens Louis' eyes with his fingers and kissed the boy's lips. "They have some sketch books, did you bring yours?" He asked, remembering flipping through the book and staring in awe at his mate's works of art.

But Louis shakes his head, "too rushed." He murmurs and Harry nods.

"Why don't you pick one from here? That way you won't get too bored at the beach."

That's when Louis shoots him a lopsided grin, "okay." Then he's standing without any support from Harry and ghosting his fingers along the different sizes and colours of the spines of books.

"I'll just be down there." Harry says, pointing further down the aisle where he saw a couple novels. His mate nods and blows him a kiss, to which he shamelessly catches and stuffs into his pocket.

"Do you need a bag?" The cashier asks, scanning their items and chewing their gum slowly.

"Yes, please." Harry answers, and swipes his card after all their things have been scanned.

Louis follows him to the car, a skip in his step and Harry can't help but grin at it. "You're not sleepy anymore?" He raises an eyebrow and places their things into the backseat.

"Nope." The Omega smiles.

"Good."

 

"Do you think this is a good spot?"

Louis jumps up and down, "yes, yes, yes! Now hurry up, I want to go into the water!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Baby Boy." The Alpha sets down their bags and zips it open, "what colour towel do you want, blue or green?"

"Blue."

"Blue for my Blue." Harry unfolds the fabric and lays it over the one of the long beach chairs, he places a bag on it too - just so it won't fly away.

It's an utterly beautiful day, the perfect light breeze, warm sunshine and puffy clouds decorating the blue sky. The white sunshine beaming down on the sand, making it burn through their flipflops. The sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline and a small buzz of the people around them - it wasn't as busy as Harry would've expected, probably because it was about two hours away from the closest city. 

"Hurry up, old man." Louis is already waist deep in the water while his mate is cringing at the cold temperature and seaweed brushing against his toes.

Harry gapes, "excuse you, mister." And he leans down, scooping water and flinging it towards his Omega.

Louis lets out a high-pitched scream and visibly shivers, "you meanie! It's cold." And just to prove his point, he runs up to Harry and kicks up his leg, completely drenching the older man in cold water.

The Alpha wipes the water from his eyes and picks the seaweed off his bare chest. "You've done it now, sweetums."

He chases after his mate, the water making it a little bit harder to run but that doesn't stop him. The splashes were only wetting them both further and Harry can't help but crackle when he catches his mate. His arms wrap tight around Louis' torso and his face digs into the boy's neck. The Omega squirms against his grip and giggles loudly, turning around in Harry's arms and placing his much smaller hands on the latter's chest.

Harry loses his breath momentarily when he sees the smallest speckles of green surrounding around the pupil of Louis' eyes. The tiny freckles seeming to be darker in the sunlight and the boy's hair a much lighter brown. His eyes cascade down the high of his cheekbones and the smooth dip of his cupid's bow, the pink of the boy's lips and the water droplets dripping from his chin.

"You're divine."

He watches Louis' cheeks become red and the corners of his mouth curl up.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And Harry does.

 

"C'mon, Blue." Harry holds out his hands and  _does a shimmy._

"No!" Louis laughs, hiding his face under the towel from the staring strangers. He feels hands grip his waist and make him stand on the sand. " _Gladiolus_ , people are staring." Louis whispers just as the starting beat picks up.

Harry only grins and takes the towel away before bending down to turn up the CD player.

" _You're just too good to be true,_ " he sings along, taking Louis' hand and pulling him close. " _I can't take my eyes off you_." He sways them both before untying their hands.

" _You'd be like heaven to touch_." He twirls around and bends down offering a hand to his laughing mate, " _I wanna hold you so much_."

Louis gives in and lets Harry pick him up as he spins them both around. He sets Louis back on the ground and closes his eyes and pretends he's playing the drums. He does the most ridiculous dance moves Louis' ever seen.

" _And I thank God I'm alive._ " He gets down on his knees and sings aloud.

" _There are no words left to speak._ " Harry holds out his arms and screams, " _but if you feel like I feel_."

"Harry!" Louis screams when the man grips him and pulls him closer as a small crowd forms around them.

"This is my favourite part!" Harry grins and takes a big step before clapping his hands and shimmying around in a circle.

The song blasts through the CD player at the highest volume and the woman's voice disappears which leaves the instruments making possibly the most upbeat song Louis has ever heard. He watches Harry parade around the crowd before he's taking a man and woman's hands, pulling them into the center of the crowd too. He sees the way the woman's eyes widen and the way the man laughs - to his surprise, taking the hands of the lady and spinning her around. Harry continues to do that. He pulls people from the crowd and pushes them together, and none of them have any objections. Soon enough, they're all dancing - some horribly, and others a bit better.

Louis hasn't stopped laughing the whole time and even when Harry returns with the biggest grin on his face, he takes Louis by his hands and spins them around.

" _I love you, baby!_ " Harry shouts and makes Louis jump along with him.

 

Now, they're the only ones on the beach. The crowd long gone hours ago and it's about midnight. The moon was at it's highest and reflecting off the calm and gentle ripples of the ocean. The sparkles of the stars and the humid breeze was the perfect way to end their day.

"What's that?" Louis asks, from his seat.

Harry hums and hold up the thick novel. "This?"

"Yes."

"I got it from that shop we stopped at." Harry briefly explains and pats his chest. "C'mere and I'll tell you more."

With a quiet yawn, Louis gets up and walks over the cold sand to his mate. He lets himself be pulled down and lays over Harry's chest. The slow raises and drops of his chest calm him immediately while his fingers trace the man's tattoos in the dim light of the camping lamp.

"Tell me before I fall asleep."

Harry chuckles, as his chest rumbles before brushing his fingertips along Louis' spine. "It's by Charles Bukowski."

"Mhm." Louis twirls his thumb around the ring on his finger, he still isn't used to seeing the heavy metal on his hand.

"It's called 'Love is a Dog From Hell' and it's full of poems." Harry says lowly, "it's been on my book list for a while and I finally found it today."

"You have a book list?"

"Yes." Harry smiles when he feels Louis' lips kiss right above his racing heart. "Anyway, Bukowski's language is so.. raw, there isn't any other way to put it." He stares at the stars above their heads and continues. "I could read you my favourite one."

"Mhm."

And that's when Harry starts reciting the words printed on the paper in front of him. The words from ' **an almost made up poem** '.

Louis falls asleep to the sound of Harry's voice, as slow and as smooth as honey.

"I think I have a favourite too." Louis says, later when they're on they're way home. His glasses perched on the very tip of his nose and toes curled under his bum.

"What is it, sweet creature?" Harry asks before taking a sip of his coffee. One hand on the steering wheel and the other placing his cup back in it's holder then returning to Louis' thigh.

"It's called ' **on the continent** '."

"Read it for me?"

And Louis does that. Once Louis is done reading, Harry can't help but remember the unopened box of condoms in their bag. Oh well, they'll definitely be used at home, anyway.


	83. 56 . 2

"Blue." Harry warned, eyeing the boy's wandering hand as he continued to briskly walk up the pathway to their town. 

"B-But, Daddy," Louis croaked, his hands itching to relieve himself.

The Alpha simply shook his head. "Don't you want to be a good boy for Daddy?"

The blue eyed boy quickly nodded, his cheeks becoming an even deeper cherry red just like the fruit itself during summer.

"Good boys don't disobey their Daddies, do they?"

"N-No."

"Will you disobey Daddy?"

"Never, ever, ever, Daddy."

"Good answer, Baby Boy." Harry takes a second to lean down and press a soft delicate kiss on Louis' lips - to which the boy attempts to follow helplessly. He is chasing after Harry's lips, but he Alpha only nibbles on his mate's bottom lip before pulling away completely.

Louis settles down after that, only squirming against Harry's hold and taking deep breathes while his lust filled eyes are trailing over his Alpha's features. From his straight brows to his eyes that seem to burn into Louis' soul and study his every thought. The deep green contrast with the smallest of speckles of gold that surround his iris, and the Alpha's lashes curl flawlessly and brush his skin every time he blinked. Louis' gaze travels down to the tip of Harry's nose, to the man's plump lips. The Omega's heat takes over his brain and projects images of Harry's lips sucking at every inch of body, licking at the mate-mark on the crook of Louis' neck. All of which makes Louis' hole drip even more, to the point where the boy feels it soak through his panties.

The Alpha within Harry growls and snarls at the increase of Louis' intoxicating scent. It almost clouds his vision for a moment before Harry is rushing to set his mate on the ground as he reaches their house. The dizzied Omega whines and sticks to Harry's side like a magnet, thrusting his hips against the green eyed man's thigh in another desperate attempt to release himself. 

Harry hisses and doesn't bother to look around before he's holding Louis against their front door. His teeth are clenched and his hand gripping Louis' hip while the other is pressed on the wall by the latter's head. "You disobeyed me, Blue." Harry shakes his head and clicks his tongue at the roof of his mouth in thought. "You're going to be punished now, sweet creature."

Louis whines brokenly and goes against Harry again - literally, he ruts on the Alpha's own prominent bulge. 

The taller of the two finishes unlocking the door and pushes it open, he holds Louis' waist and shuts the door before pointing up the stairs. "Go shower, get all clean for me while I decide on your punishment." 

He only gets a whimper in reply.

"Nemophila, if you value your ass - you'd run up those stairs right now or I'll give you a dildo and not touch you during your entire heat." Harry almost winces at his words, though they both know that his threat is harmless. The Alpha would never leave Louis to his heat alone, but the fact of it being plain false doesn't stop Louis from racing up the stairs. 


	84. 56 . 3

To say the least, Louis has never ran that fast in his life - it might've also costed him a stubbed toe and he hissed before he quickly hopped into the shower. He scrubbed his body clean and maybe shaved the little hair on his figure. He stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and less like his body was being held above a flame. The Omega glanced at the closet before biting his lip and choosing to just slip on a pair of panties. He shuffled towards the dresser and pulled it open, the neatly placed and folded fabrics greeted him in bright and pastel colours. Most were lace, the delicate and intricate designs were the ones he grew to love. He hummed before taking out a pure white pair and began to put it on. He stared at his body in the mirror for a few moments then sat on the bed. All he had to do was wait for his Daddy.

Harry walks into the kitchen and takes the kettle from the stove before he began filling it with water. He hummed and tried to rid his mind of images of Louis' flushed body against his - he didn't want to give into his Omega so easily. Even if he is on his heat, it made things ten times more interesting. The small boy would beg and beg for his orgasm, his eyes watering and thighs quivering.

"Fuck." The Alpha cursed, the water overflowing and some of it running down his elbow, soaking his sleeve and onto the floor. He sighed and emptied some of the water before placing it on the stove. Harry bent down with a paper-towel and started to clean the spilled water, it being more than he originally thought.

Once the spill was clean, the kettle was whistling loudly. The Alpha made his tea and immediately relaxes as the hot liquid runs down his throat. He watched the steam float into the air before fading away and got an idea. And it involved heat, a lot of it - pun intended.

"You won't need those." Was the first thing Harry says as he enters their bedroom.

The Omega whips around from where he was admiring his reflection (after getting bored of sitting on the bed) with a shy smile, "hi, Daddy."

Harry fights the desire to wrap his arms around his mate and kiss his nose. He instead crosses his arms. "Take off your panties."

The dominance was clear in his voice and posture, also it was practically dripping off the Alpha and left his footprints in its wake. This makes Louis gulp and nod, going to take off his lace panties but Harry clears his throat.

"Wait, stand in front of me." The man says after he sits on the edge of their bed. The smaller boy follows orders obediently and stands before his mate. "Turn around," Harry eyes Louis' curvy body, "and take them off slowly, Blue."

The Omega takes a breath and turns around, he bends down with his fingers wrapped around the band of his panties and slowly slips them down his legs. The fabric fell to his feet and as he was about to turn back around and maybe sit on Harry's lap - said Alpha places a hand on one of his cheeks, kneading the flesh and slapping it. Harry groans when he sees the red hand print and leans back on his hands.

"Sweet creature?" Harry says, staring at the amount of slick that has made an appearance.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Do you see those candles by the door?"

"Yes I do, Daddy." Louis says, still bent over.

"I want you to go grab them for me, please."

Like a good little Omega, Louis retrieves the burning candles and holds them out to his mate.

Harry without shame allows his gaze to travel down Louis' utterly perfect body. His skin was smooth and tan, stretching over his thick thighs and small pudgy tummy that would soon be littered with love-bites. All while Louis could only whimper softly at the heat bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Can you be a good boy for me? For Daddy?" Harry stands up and lets his fingertips trace his mate's cheekbones and lips.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis says softly.

"Daddy wants you to stroke your pretty little cock and just when you're about to cum," Harry pauses to kiss the boy's ear, "I want you to take a candle and pour hot wax onto your cock." Louis gasps and feels the slick drip down his leg. "Can you do that for Daddy?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." Harry turns and before he sits down on a wooden armchair by the window, he shuts the red curtains. Louis is still staring at him when he sits down, his small hands gripping the candles as he looks over Harry. The Alpha's legs are spread and his jaw sharp, eyes intensely watching his mate while his chest was on display, and ring clad hands atop his thighs.

The Alpha's legs are spread and his jaw sharp, eyes intensely watching his mate while his chest was on display, and ring clad hands atop his thighs  
Harry lifted his hand to snap his fingers, "let's go, Blue. Daddy doesn't have all night."


	85. 56 . 4

Louis doesn't move, his wide blue eyes holding Harry's captive, but not only under his stare but also under his bare body. The Omega's heated skin nearly radiating a power to bring the Alpha to his knees and make him confess his worst sins.

Harry simply tugs on his bottom lip with his digits before snapping his fingers again, "I said, let's go." He lifts one of his legs and crossed it over his knee. It takes a great amount of the Alpha's willpower to not jump from his seat and just devour his mate where he stood.

"It's going to burn."

"Don't you want to be a good boy?" Harry asks, sitting up and leaning forward with his hands on his knees. Of course, he will never force Louis to do anything he wasn't completely positive of and he was more than ready to make love to his mate - slowly and lovely.

The small Omega begins to nod, bright blues now a much paler and soft sapphire. 

"Your eyes are hold the ocean, sweet creature. They turn almost grey like the sea during a storm when you get frustrated." Harry watches the gentle red appear on his Omega's cheeks. "A bright blue when you're happy just like the open water by a tropical island. And a very delicate cerulean when you've just woken up and you are just soft." The Alpha compliments, taking a moment to shut his eyes and envision his boy as he looked this morning. "You're  _my soft petal_ , aren't you?"

"Yes, Daddy. Your soft petal."

"That's right, dream muffin. Always so good for me, hm?" Harry hums, pursing his lips. "Why don't you be better for Daddy and do what he asked?"

"Okay," the Omega agrees in a quiet voice, setting the candles on the bedside table and crawling onto the bed. 

The Alpha growls, reaching down and palming himself through his pants when his mate gives him a show. His bum on full display and Harry gets only a glimpse of Louis' hole before the boy is sitting on the bed with his legs spread and bright red cock bobbing against his tummy.

"Touch yourself, Blue."

And the Omega complies. Letting his hand drop and grip his prick, before cringing at the rough drag and he looks up at his mate with wide eyes. 

Harry pinches his bottom lips between his fingers, before biting down on his fist. Jesus, Louis is going to kill him one day and Harry will be completely fine with it. "Use your slick."

With a hesitant hand, the Omega falls back onto the bed and trails a hand down his chest until it reaches his leaking hole. Louis rubs around his rim, collecting the liquid on his fingers but not daring to even think about fingering himself because Louis is nothing if not a good boy. It might've been his heat, but there is absolutely no shortage (not that there should be one) of his slick, it's practically soaking the sheets under him. No doubt that his mate would have to change the sheets after they're done.

"That's right,  _Nemophila_." The Alpha groans. "Just like that."

Louis sits back up without being told, not looking for any more orders when he wraps his hand around his cock. Dragging it up and down, twisting his wrist to spread his slick. The action makes his eyes fall shut while his breath picks up and a thin layer of sweat appear on his skin. He whimpers and speeds up his hand, squeezing the head and opens his eyes. His gaze immediately landing on his mate as he rubs over the bulge in his pants, the fabric tenting over and making the Omega's mouth water. 

"D-Daddy," Louis whines, dragging his blunt nails along the side of his cock before moaning out and gripping the bed-sheets tight in his other hand. 

"Are you close, Baby Boy?" The Alpha's voice is raspier and it sends shocks of pleasure up Louis' spine. "Do you remember what you're supposed to do for Daddy?"

The boy whimpers, nodding quickly and squeezing the base of his member when he felt the bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Louis would've been embarrassed if he weren't on his heat, but the look in Harry's eyes had him sweating. Not only was his heat making it easier for him to reach his high, but it intensifies his scent and it only flows into every corner of their house, it has his Alpha buzzing in his seat.

"Grab the candles," Harry instructs. His gaze following every movement of his Omega, "blow out the flame." The boy obeys, licking his lips and breathing over the flame. "Now pour it, my little Omega."

Louis swallowed and took two deep breaths, holding the candle tight and digging his nails into the pillow before tilting the glim. A hiss pushes out from his shut lips when the liquid wax lands on his cock. The blazing wave crawls up his body, and Louis falls against the headboard with a quiet whimper.

"I didn't say you could stop."

Then there's more melted wax falling onto his prick. It hardens on his member and clouds his mind -  _he didn't think it would feel this good_. Louis bites his lip and continues to pour the hot wax, before he knows it, his eyes shut and he squirts out white streams. They reach his chin and streak across his chest. 

Harry is by his side in a second, "oh Baby Blue, you did so good for Daddy." His hands are warm against his body as they move the boy so he is flat against the bed. The candle is taken from his hand and the boy nearly melts into the sheets, as if he were the candle.

"You are truly divine." Lips press to his temple and a hand brushes through his hair. "Mere strokes of art," The Alpha says against the Omega's cheekbone, "forget that, you are a masterpiece. My masterpiece." 

Harry disappears into the bathroom and wets a rag with warm water, he walks back into their bedroom and sits by his mate. He takes one of Louis' hands and kisses the boy's knuckles before licking his fingertips. The Alpha groans, "I can taste you on your fingers." He takes one deep breath and pushes aside his desires to clean his mate of his mess. 

He wipes away the cum, not before tasting it himself and sticking one of his fingers in his mate's mouth with the boy's cum on it, to which the Omega let out a moan around the digit. He picks at the dried wax while keeping an eye on his Louis. As each piece of wax is picked off, the boy would let out the smallest whimper and get a kiss on his lips from his Alpha.

"You're so docile, Blue." Harry says as he does one last wipe down of Louis' curvy body. "So submissive for me." He stands up and tosses the rag in the small basket before returning to his mate who has now opened his eyes. 

"I love you, Daddy." The small boy bites his lip and feels his member begin to take an interest in the bulge of Harry's pants that hasn't gone down.

The Alpha smirks when he smells another wave of Louis' sweet, sweet slick. "I'm utterly enamored of you."


	86. 56 . 5

"You're absolutely ravishing." Harry murmurs, crawling over his mate with his hands on either side of the boy's head. "Beautiful, just beautiful."

His Omega whimpers, his fingers digging into the Alpha's suit jacket. "Please," Louis thrusts his hips up.

Harry hums, reaching down and pins Louis' bottom half to the bed. "Let Daddy talk about how much he loves you."

"I.." Louis' whines are high and he looks up at his mate with a small frown and pouts his lips.

"Will you let me?" Harry asks, nuzzling his nose against Louis before pressing a soft kiss to the latter's cheek. "Please?"

Allowing himself to completely fall into his Alpha's hands, Louis nods and relaxes against the mattress. He flutters his lashes and bites his lip, using one of his hands to entangle with Harry's on his waist.

"Thank you, Blue. I love you so much." Harry licks at the boy's cheek, "So, so, so much." He drops his hips into his Omega's, "you make me mad with your magic. Just utterly mad." His voice becomes deeper when he's hit with another wave of his mate's slick. "My delicious torment, my  _Nemophila_." 

"Daddy," Louis breathes out.

"Shh, quiet little one." Harry shushes his boy with a gentle kiss, biting Louis' bottom lip as he pulls away. "They say life is dream, but I personally disagree." The Alpha sits up and shrugs off his jacket after running a hand through his hair, "life isn't a dream to me. You are simply a blessing, you are my life and my dream. You are both my existence and muse. Oh, how have I survived without you." The older man stands up, despite Louis' hands that seem to be glued to him, and pulls down his pants and boxers. "How can there be bad in the world with you here, have they no mercy? You are the salvation I have been waiting for."

He drops back onto the bed and brushes the boy's hair from his eyes. "Tell me, my Omega."

Louis swallows and nearly loses his breath at the smallest tint of red that swam around his Alpha's pupil. "Without bad, no one will know what is good."

Harry smiles at that, letting his lower half fall against his mate's. "So intelligent, my Blue." He holds his member in one hand and rubs the tip against Louis' wet hole.

Louis mewls when Harry thrusts himself in, his head falling back and baring his neck for his Alpha. Harry groans and bottoms out, burying his face into Louis' neck and sucking at the skin.

"You're so warm, so stunning," he praises, "just for me."

The Omega nods quickly, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and locking his ankles together. Scratching down his mate's back when he pulls out only to slam back in. The heat is bubbling in his stomach and Louis wants to cry out for almost reaching his high. It isn't fair that Harry has barely started and yet he is about to burst. Louis blames his heat.

"Oh, Blue." The Alpha moans, "your heat heightens your pleasure." His breath is fanning over Louis' cheeks, and his eyes trailing over the latter's pink wet lips. "The plus side is that you'll be ready for another round in less than an hour." 

His thrusts are colliding with Louis' ass in a rush, overwhelming the small Omega with love. It isn't the way that Harry shifts his hips for the head of his cock to ram into Louis' spot, or the rough bites he lands on the Omega's neck that make him cry out and come all over their chests. Rather, it's the way Harry reaches over and blows out a candle, leaning back and pouring the hot wax all over Louis' well-used hole and his cock.

And with complete adoration and tenderness, Harry cleans up their mess, after releasing his white spurts into his Omega's wide open mouth. 

They are both ready to go in less than an hour, just like the Alpha said. Louis' mind is too foggy to even bother counting how many times he has bounced on Harry's cock. It all just happened so fast. 

Soon enough, Louis is hit with exhaustion and can barely keep his eyes open. 

"Oh my little sweet creature." Harry mumbles, taking pity on his mate. "You're sleepy, aren't you?" He sighs when his boy only nods. The Alpha wraps Louis in his arms and swings his leg around the Omega's waist. "Sleep now, and there is something I wish to talk about tomorrow."

And when Louis is awake again, about two hours later - Harry is more than willing to show his Omega all his love. Even if they ended up cracking the headboard against the wall.


	87. 57

"Oh, my little Omega." Harry singsongs, waltzing into the bedroom that still reeks of sex. He holds the tray of breakfast for his mate in one hand and switches on the lamp next to the bed. "Baby Blue, wake-y wake-y."

He gets nothing but a mumble and a sniffle in reply, his Omega shuffles away and buries his face into Harry's pillow, exposing himself. The Alpha stares at Louis' naked bottom before setting down the tray. Harry crawls onto the bed and spoons his mate, breathing in Louis' smell and humming against the boy's neck. "I made you some pancakes and bacon." He licks at the skin, "even went to the town garden to pick you some fruit for a fruit salad. It's in the fridge waiting for you."

Louis murmurs something and snuggles into Harry's chest. His hair goes up the Alpha's nose causing him to sneeze loudly - which makes the Omega jolt up.

"Oh," he holds over his bare chest. "You sneeze very loud, my Gladiolus."

Harry blinks and sneezes again.

"Bless you, bless you." Louis reaches over and grabs a tissue, he holds it up to Harry's nose and says, "blow."

"I'm not sick," the Alpha says, his voice nasally with Louis plugging his nose. "Your hair went up my nose."

The Omega tilts his head to the side and frowns, "oh." He pulls away the tissue and rips it up, only to throw it at his mate before jumping up and running out the room.

"Blue!" Harry grabs a random sweater from the closet and chases after his Omega. "You're naked!" He could hear Louis' giggles from upstairs and takes the steps two at a time, he immediately walks into the living room and pulls his Omega from the window. "Oh god, you're naked and you were staring out the window."

His Omega twists in his hold, "I want to go outside! I haven't seen sunlight in a week." 

Stupid heat.

Harry struggles to put his Omega in the large sweater and wipes the sweat from his brow, "you're very energetic."

"I was done my heat yesterday," Louis crosses his arms, the long sleeves covering his fingertips. "You just didn't want me to leave."

The Alpha shamelessly nods and picks up his mate, "I just love being inside you." Harry shrugs his shoulders and walks up the stairs.

Louis' head falls on his bicep, "can we go outside today?"

Harry brings them to the bedroom and sits on it, keeping his wiggling Omega in his lap and placing the tray beside him. "There is a bookstore I want to visit today."

Louis lets his mate feed him, happily eating the pancake slices. "Why?"

"I want to learn about philosophy." Harry wipes the corner of Louis' lips with his finger, sweeping up the maple syrup and sucking it in his mouth.

"Why?"

"It's interesting to me."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure-"

"Why?"

Harry places a pancake in Louis' mouth, shushing the small boy and kisses his cheek. "You are being a philosopher right now."

Louis smiles at him, his mouth wide and giving Harry a show of the half-chewed pancake. 

"I also want to stop by a furniture superstore," the Alpha bites the piece of bacon after feeding it Louis, "I have a surprise for you."

 

"How do I look?" Louis does a small twirl and cocks his hip out.

Harry almost slips as he steps out the shower, catching himself on the wall. "Oh, wow."

"Do you like it?" The small Omega turns around and looks over his shoulder.

The Alpha laughs, "I think my clothes are too big for you, dream muffin."

"Really?" Louis asks, holding out his arms and frowning when the sleeves are well past his fingers. He looks at his feet and can't see his toes, "you're right."

"You look enchanting." Harry steps out of the shower completely and shakes out his hair. "I just think that you should wear something that doesn't look like it's devouring you."

"Right," then the Omega is gone, holding up Harry's pants by the belt loops and waddling into the closet.


	88. 58

"Sweet creature," Harry's fingertips brush through the boy's hair, " _the gods wait to delight in you_."

Louis tilts his head, "what?"

"A line from this," The Alpha holds up a book, " _The Laughing Heart_  by _Charles Bukowski_." He places the basket that holds a couple books on the carpet floor. "One of my favourite poems, truly remarkable."

"Will you ever read me poetry?"

"Oh, Blue." Harry coos, "I'll write you poetry."

"Oh, shush." The Omega bats a hand in Harry's direction, "you and all your sappy-ness." 

"You love my sappy-ness."

"Unfortunately." Louis sighs before bursting into giggles when kisses are being peppered all over his face.

Moments later, the two are still deep in the book store. This time, Harry's skimming his fingers over the spines of novels in the philosophy section and Louis is sat in a large beanbag by the windows with a comic book in his hands. 

The small boy pushes his glasses higher on his nose and bites his lip, he isn't too fond of comic books. Louis chooses to put the comic book back into its place and find a different section of books for his enjoyment. As he is walking down the aisle, he comes across a fairly dark corner. The lights are flickering and the air becomes thicker. There is a thin layer of fog around his ankles, the books looking more torn and old. Louis continues with hesitant steps, reaching out and touching a dark leather book, the edges are gold and immediately catch his eye. With a gasp, the Omega yanks his hand back - his fingertips are red, lumpy and throbbing.

"Well, well," a voice says from behind, and when the boy whips around, there is no one there. "It has been a while since I have seen you." The voice is coming from everywhere, surrounding him in its sound. 

Louis swallows, clenching his hand into his chest and watches the bookshelves around him disappear into darkness. "Who are you?" His voice cracks. 

"Stupid little Omega." It's a woman, from what he can tell. "You fear me without seeing me."

"I don't need to see you to know that you are not here to sprinkle sunshine."

"Guess you are not as dumb as I thought." A hand touches his mate mark for a second before pulling away.

Louis gasps, holding the side of his neck - it felt like his skin was on fire. 

"Your mate is not as good as you think." Footsteps sound behind him but the pain keeps him frozen. "Your Alpha caused someone I know great harm."

"Harry would never lie to me."

"I did not say that. I guess you may not be stupid but you surely cannot hear the words I speak."

Louis whimpers, the pain intensifying and shooting down his spine. He cowers into a dark corner, "I.."

"Is your mate lying if he does not tell you when you do not ask? Or is he simply waiting for your interrogation?"

The Omega doesn't answer, his breathes coming out in short pants and sweat forming on his skin.

"I can hurt you until you will think being burnt alive is heaven," the voice hisses, it's in his brain. "I will leave you with two words, boy.  _The Byts._ "

 

"Blue," Harry kneels down by his mate, stroking the boy's cheek softly. "Why have you fallen asleep on me?"

The Omega jolts up, his head knocking into Harry's hand and his eyes frantically searching the room.

"Hey, hey." The Alpha frowns, "no need to be frightened, little one."

Louis shivers, his hands wrinkling his shirt in its grip. 

"C'mon, let's get you into the car."

Once the bags of novels are placed into the trunk, Harry plops into the drivers seat and sneaks a glance at his mate. " _Nemophila_ , what happened?" As if on cue, his phone rings in his pocket, the sudden noise making Louis jump. 

"Zayn, I can't talk right now." Harry reaches out and his heart shatters when his mate flinches. "Blue," his face becomes pale. "I won't hurt you."

"Harry, I know this must be a bad time but we need to meet at my fathers cabin." The witch's words are rushes, as well as a couple shuffles on the other end.

"I can't. Louis needs me." The Alpha tries to touch his mate again but the boy is up against the car door in a second, and he growls at Harry. Holding a hand over his chest, Harry frowns. "Louis."

Growls can mean many things - they can be sound of pleasure or anger, or fear. But Louis' was deep, rumbling his chest and the car seats. His eyes set dead on Harry's hand that was a few inches from touching him. The blue was no longer a colour Harry knew, if anything, it was a dark grey. 

" _Harry_. Listen to me, I think I know what's happening."

"Louis, did you growl at me?" The Alpha ignores Zayn, his attention focused on his mate. "What have I done to frighten you, or anger you?"

"Harry! Go to my fathers cabin and I will explain everything. Do not touch Louis right now."

"How dare you tell me what to do!" The Alpha's emotions are flying out of control. "You will not order me around-"

"I can't say this over the phone. I'll see you at the cabin."


	89. 59

"I.. I will be back." Harry feels his heart throb when his mate doesn't even look at him, the boy's gaze set on the window. With a sigh, the Alpha shuts the car door and walks up to the cabin door, swinging it open and wiping his eyes. 

"Harry?" It's Liam, sitting on the couch with Zayn beside him. Their eyes glued on Harry's obvious distressed state. "What's wrong?"

"Just.. Just tell me what you found out."

Zayn hesitates, before standing and walking to his bag set by the window. He pulls out a small notebook and a pencil. "I know what was in Louis' night-terror." He sits on the arm of the couch and offers the book to Harry. " _Mortem_. It's Latin for-"

"Death."

Harry doesn't fear many things, but the thought of his Omega being faced with a creature with terrifyingly sharp teeth, pale white skin and eyes that burn into sickening memories, stranded in dream was enough to make him nauseous. He sits on the couch, holding his head and flipping through the book with the other hand

"At the moment, it's not a real monster." The witch clasps his hands, "and it has not been alive for centuries."

"What?" Harry shuts the book, crossing his legs.

"They died off many, many years ago. But that isn't the case for Louis."

"What are you saying?"

"I believe that someone is resurrecting this creature and placing it in Louis' dreams." Zayn takes a breath. "Forcing him to suffer at its hand."

Harry closes his eyes, "how can this happen?" He's Louis' mate, it's his lifelong commitment to protect his Omega from all harm.

A hand is placed on his back before Liam speaks. "Harry, I know it's hard to understand but there are people out there trying to get a message onto you."

"Think about it, Louis has never suffered from nightmares before he met you."

When the Alpha looks up, there are tears running down his cheeks. "It's my fault?" He whispers, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"No, none of this is. Not any of us knew of these people or their intentions, until a few hours ago." Zayn says, his eyes holding sympathy for the crying man by his side. "But now we do, and we can stop them before they hurt Louis anymore."

Harry completely breaks, memories of his mate thrashing in bed - just knowing what his Omega had to go through. "I'm such a disappointment of an Alpha."

"Harr-"

"How can I let Louis suffer like this, suffer alone." His shoulders are shaking with every sob. "Fuck! I'm the reason for his night-terrors, it's obvious!"

Fingers are ripping away his hands from his eyes and cradling his face, and Liam has a glare set on the whimpering Alpha. "Listen to me," His voice is hard, "you are not a disappointment nor the reason." He brings their foreheads together and puffs out a breath. "Actions and words are reasons and people create them. Don't you ever dare say that you are a disappointment."

"But Li," Harry sniffles, "I have done so many wrongs in my life, it was about time they come to haunt me." He abruptly pushes the other man away and jumps to his feet, "not even me! My Omega!"

"I believe Louis is a messenger as of right now." Zayn runs a hand through his hair and slumps his shoulders. "Whoever it is has been using him as a pawn for something dark."

In defeat, Harry falls to his knees. His chest is heaving and mind racing. "Why.. Why couldn't I touch him? H.. He growled at me." The Alpha is at his weakest, "it was like he didn't know me."

"Harry, something must've happened in his dream."

"It's all my fault, all my fault." Harry is sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"It isn't your fault. And think about-," Liam is shuffling towards his friend and placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "-Louis was and most likely is scared right now. He didn't mean to growl at you, and I know he needs you."

Harry sniffles, "I can't pretend everything is okay when I feel at fault."

"Then don't, get Louis from the car and we'll talk about it. All of us." Liam's voice is comforting and wrapping around Harry like a blanket. "Louis needs his mate right now."

A knock on the door is louder than Harry's sobs and sniffles, and just a moment later - a small blue-eyed Omega is standing in the doorway holding a tiny flower crown with his own tear streaks painting his face. 

"I.. I could feel you crying." Louis bites his lip, to hide is own whimpers. The Omega stares at his mate on the floor and feels his heart sink, he holds a hand right over his chest and says, "I felt it right here."

Zayn and Liam are sitting on the couch, eyes glued on the two mates before them. They watch as Louis shuffles towards his Alpha, the flower-crown dangling from his fingers. "My Alpha, I didn't mean to growl at you - I love you." Louis drops to his knees and reaches out, "what has got you in such distress?"

In pure desperation, Harry leans on his knees and ties his whole body around his Omega. The boy falls into Harry's grip and is forced to squeeze his face in his Alpha's neck in hopes of comforting both of them.

"Oh my, Blue," Harry's words are muffled against Louis' skin. "I'm so, so, sorry." His tears are wetting the Omega's shirt and neck, but he can't help himself.

Louis rubs his nose against Harry's ear, "for what? You have done nothing but treat me with love, compassion and consideration. Nothing to be sorry for."

The Alpha pulls away and looks at his mate through his blurry vision and wet lashes. "I told you I've done wrong before we met, remember?"

"Yes," says the boy.

Harry sniffles, "and one or all of those things have come back to me." He runs his fingers over Louis' spine. "They have come back to us."

"I don't understand," Louis turns back for a moment and asks Zayn, "what is he saying?"

" _Nemophila_ , everything has a price, including all my demons of my past and they come to hurt me in ways I can't explain."

"How?" The little Omega wipes the tears from his eyes.

"They are hurting you, to kill me." Harry whispers, "seeing you in pain can rip my soul apart, and they know that."


	90. 60

"What the hell do we do?!"

The witch paces in front of the fireplace, the flames rising with her burning anger. "Shut up, stupid Omega."

Ken cries out helplessly, "this is all your fault, Karma."

The older woman's eyes are red, piercing through Ken's forehead like a bullet. "Before you point a finger at me, how about you take a long look in the mirror." She points a bony finger at the Omega. "You called me, you chose me to help you with your revenge. And it's your fault that Vlad is now sitting in that witch's basement."

Ken completely breaks down into tears, hunching over the couch and sobbing into her hands.

"If you would have just let go, Kenneth Byts. None of this would have happened and we would not have the most deadly man on earth chasing us."

Ken sits up, sniffling and wiping her nose with her sleeve. "For the strongest and most experienced witch in the world —you sound frightened."

Karma scoffs, crossing her arms and keeping her gaze locked the blazing fire. "Shut up." She makes the flames transform into creatures, they dance and twirl before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "I suggest that you treat me like royalty considering you are nothing but a mateless Omega without me."

"What do we do?" Ken's voice is broken.

"Fear is the most lethal of weapons. And to hurt the most dangerous man on Earth, we must hurt who he loves." Karma makes various motions with her hands, the fire jumps from the fireplace and surrounds her in a circle. The flames shimmer at the bottom of her dress. "And his mate fears death." A sickening smirk appears on her face, "from the depths of hell, the kingdom of dreams and all those non-physical, I call on the mortems."

 

"Oh, my sweet creature." Harry connects their foreheads and shuts his eyes.

"Louis, have you had any recent nightmares?" Zayn asks from the couch, leaning on his elbows and tugging at his bottom lip.

The Omega shakes his head, "not for a while." His eyes darken for a moment. "Actually.."

"What?" Harry pulls their faces apart, he skims his fingertips over his Omega's cheekbones. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, please don't lie to me." Louis frowns, "I beg of you, please don't lie to me."

"Never," the Alpha doesn't hesitate. "For as long as I walk this Earth, for as long as my soul is tied with yours."

Louis gulps, he needs this. The woman from dream in the bookstore planted a seed in his mind, a seed of suspicion for the man who is supposed to be his eternal love. He brings one hand up, pushing Harry away by his shoulders and staring deep into the man's green eyes. "Who are the Byts?"

A large grey cloud ghosts over the sun, all light from the windows is gone, leaving the four in complete darkness. Louis can see Harry's eyes morph into the bright red, glowing in the in the dim light of the candles and fireplace.

That's the moment when Harry's lip curls, revealing his sharp canines and a growl erupts from the Alpha's chest. Louis remains, he keeps his hands braced on Harry's shoulders and doesn't dare to look away from the blazing red surrounding the small pupil.

"Harry." Liam's voice warns, he stands from the couch and brings Zayn behind him. "Harry, it's coming in fast."

The Alpha blinks once, before rising from the ground. He takes his Omega's hand and brings him to his feet.

"Zayn," he looks in the direction of the man. "Take Louis downstairs. Lock the door, hide and do not come out until Liam or I have come to get you."

The blue-eyed Omega whimpers, he doesn't let go of Harry's hand but instead cradles it to his chest. "Alpha."

"Louis, go." Harry's commands, his gaze locked on the doorknob. He pushes his mate towards the witch.

"Lou, we must go."

"What's happening?" Louis' feet are glued. "Harry, I'm not leaving."

The Alpha growls once more, ripping his hand from Louis' hold. "Go."

"Tell me what's going on!"

Liam is the one the change first, he kisses Zayn's forehead before leaving the cabin and jumps to melt into his wolf. Louis watches the Alpha howl into the dark sky and rough winds.

Harry's growl shakes the floorboards. "It's getting closer." He says aloud, and to which Liam howls again, this time louder.

The Omega becomes frustrated, and slaps a hand on Harry's chest. "Alpha! You will tell me what's happening." He clenches the man's t-shirt between his fingers. "What's coming?" Louis looks up in Harry's eyes and searches for anything, a hint, a warning, anything.

"Death is coming."

Acres away, across rivers and millions of trees, over one thousand of once extinct creatures are racing and trampling over each other.

  
Karma's eyes are rolling behind her eyelids, her words coming out in jumbles as the fire at her feet grows. 


	91. 61

"Louis, please." Harry's hair begins to grow down his spine. " **In the name of love** , do as I say." 

The Omega swallows the lump in his throat and opens his mouth to protest, but a loud hiss bursts from outside the cabin. Louis jumps out of his skin and hurls his body into Harry's. The Alpha hesitantly wraps an arm around Louis' waist, he knows it will only be harder to let the boy go.

A tall girl appears at the door with a frown on her face, "Harry, what's happening?" Gemma walks in and holds her arms out for Louis, but the Omega is too frightened to move from Harry's warmth.

"Can't talk, we need to go outside right now."

That's when Louis nods erratically.

"No, you are going down to the basement with Zayn." Harry presses a hard kiss on his mate's head before pulling away, the latter was only staring into his blazing red eyes that were similar to lava.

"I'm not leaving you."

Harry shakes his head, and gives Zayn a pointed look. "Just go, please." Then he is bending down to give Louis an Eskimo kiss before walking away, with Gemma following after.

Louis clenches his teeth, he didn't want to leave Harry. The man was being far too vague for anything to make sense. Though, he still lets Zayn drag him down the stairs and watches the witch lock and barricade the door with an old table.

The basement was proof on how old the cabin was, a few single light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, with one flickering. It smelt like dirt, and dust, the walls and floor were all concrete, cracks going from corner to corner.

"What's going on?" Louis asks, curling in on himself.

"Someone is trying to hurt Harry." Zayn's eyebrows are furrowed. "Louis, do you remember that creature in your dreams?"

The Omega visibly shivers and wraps his arms tighter around his body, shuffling towards an old wooden dining set and leaning on a chair. "Yeah."

"Someone is using that creature to hurt you, and by hurting you they're torturing Harry."

"I think I understand, but why are we even down here?" Louis wipes his nose with his sleeve.

Zayn runs a hand through his thick dark hair and nods his head to the side, "the creature is called  _mortem_  and has been extinct for centuries, I know that whomever is after Harry has risen them again." He turns and walks down a short hall, "and they are coming here as we speak."

Louis pushes off the table and runs after Zayn, nearly crushing into the man's body and quickly apologizes, but the words get caught in his throat when he sees an exact double of his friend chained to a metal post in the middle of the room.

"Ah, the mate." His brown eyes are anything but warm, "haven't seen you in a few days."

The blue-eyed Omega whimpers and hides behind Zayn, his hands automatically clenching the witch's shirt.

"This guy has been down here since.. you know." Zayn informs the frightened boy. "Liam and I have been asking him about his reason to even be here, but he never answers. He should start before I stop feeding his sorry ass."

The doppelganger rolls his eyes, "you can pretend all you want, but you're too good to let me perish here."

"He can't hurt you, Lou." Zayn nudges the Omega gently with his elbow, "but he will get another bloody nose if he doesn't tell us who he is."

"You hit him?" Louis is far too pure for this world, Harry knew it and now so did Zayn.

"Opposite," a small smile makes its way onto the witch's face, "magic."

Louis nods, even though he knows nothing about the mythical art. "He hasn't told you anything?"

"Dickhead hasn't said a word about his purpose."

"I'm right here."

"Then tell us who you are." Zayn crosses his arms.

The doppelganger nods and hums in thought. "Not unless I get something in return."

"You aren't leaving."

"Not that," the man's eyes drift to the Omega, "him."

"He belongs to Harry, and as if I would ever let you near him."

"Oh please," he scoffs, "I just want something from him."

"No-"

"Zayn," Louis reaches out and places a hand on his friend's wrist, "it's okay."

"You can't, we still don't know a thing about him." Zayn reasons, "Harry wouldn't want you talking to him."

"Just.. Wait in the other room."

"No, I'm staying here."

The Omega bites his lip and eventually nods, he makes his way closer to the man and nervously steps on his own shoes. "What do you want from me?"

The man in the chains smirks, "I ask you a question, and you ask me one, and so on."

"Okay." Louis' voice is soft, and quiet.

"Are you pregnant?"

Louis gasps, quickly looking down at his tummy. "Wha.. No. I'm not."

"Hm." Hums the man.

"Um..." Louis glances at Zayn, before returning his gaze to the doppelganger. "Who are you?"

"Vladimir Crow." He sits up against the post. "Are you planning on having children soon?"

"No, but if Harry and I do have a child, I would not love them any less." Louis states firmly after clearing his throat. "Who sent you?"

"Little Omega is smart enough to figure that out, eh?" Vlad smirks, and pulls on the chains. "Let's just say that karma is a bitch." His brown eyes drop to the mate mark on Louis' skin. "I have a friend who has a bone to pick with your Alpha."

Louis perks up in interest, "who?"

"Uh, uh, nope. I didn't ask my question." Vladimir tsks, "has Harry lied to you?"

"I don't know," Louis didn't.

If Vladimir had asked that yesterday, Louis would have said no without hesitation. Now, he wasn't sure. He didn't know the Alpha's thoughts, nor will he ever if the man doesn't vocalize it. He wants to say no, that his Harry would never lie to him, but the seed from his dream in the library was sprouting. Growing into a tree of suspicion, and immoral virtues.

Vlad only shakes his head, while chuckling quietly to himself. "Is that any way to treat your mate, I hate liars."

"You lied to me, to Liam and to Harry."

"People will eventually hate what they do best — especially liars."

Louis' thoughts were running wild. His Alpha would never lie, never. He promised as he lived, he will never lie to Louis.

The Omega lets out a long breath, "okay.. Who is after Harry?"

"I wouldn't say they are after him." Vlad's grin is sickening. "They already have him."

That's when Louis' blood runs cold, and as if on cue, a loud bang vibrates the basement ceiling. Following after is a high pitched howl and crashes, they only make Louis' breath hitch. He pushes Zayn passed as he bolts towards the basement door and ignores the heavy weight in heart. The Omega uses all his strength to shove the table away from the door and yank it open.

Before he knows it, his body is being flung across the room. His back colliding with a bookcase, sending a shock of unpleasant pain shooting up his spine. Louis collapses to the ground with a pitiful whimper, only to look up and see the same creature from his nightmares.

It's pasty skin is wrinkly and bleeding with gashes, the creature's lifeless white eyes staring into his soul as it bared it's teeth with an earsplitting screech. It lunges at the weakened Omega, but freezes mid air.

Louis turns his head and sees Zayn, with wide eyes and his hands held out in front of him. He shuts his palms before the ever so familiar sound of bones crushing echoes through the room. The creatures whines fade as its body falls to the floor, and not a moment later, Zayn is crouching next to Louis.

"Jesus, are you okay? Are you hurt? Your head is bleeding, fuck." Zayn rushes, helping his friend up and making the boy sit on a nearby table.

"Wait," Louis lightly pushes at Zayn's hands. "I.. I need to help them."

"You can't." With a simple wave of his hand, the basement door shuts again. "Louis, you're hurt."

"Zayn,  _they're_  hurting." Louis speaks over the wolf's howl. It's one of pain. "Please, let me help my pack."

"I can't."

"Zayn, if your family was in trouble, you would help them, right?" Louis blinks away the dizziness, "those people up there are my family."

A few moments pass, and with every crash and howl that travels to their ears chips away at Zayn's wall. Finally he nods, "fine. I'm coming with you."


	92. 62 . 1

It is utter chaos. Louis stands at the doorway of cabin, feet glued to the ground as he stares at the battle before him. Wolves of all colours and sizes, tearing and biting mortems left and right. Pale corpses are scattered all over the place, hanging off tree branches and the sides of rocks, black blood drips from their gashes and mouths.

"Oh my god." Zayn gasps, in disbelief. "There are hundreds of them."

He was competent right. Not only were there a countless amount of mortems causing havoc before them, but there were also dozens coming from between the trees. Herds at a time.

Louis nods, speechless. His heart beating out his chest and eyes searching for his mate. "Where's Harry?" He feels goosebumps raise on his skin, and doesn't even bat a lash at Zayn freezing a mortem that was about to tackle them.

"There," Zayn nods to Louis' left, "Louis, wait!"

The Omega is already by his mate's side, and transformed into his snow white wolf, he rips the monstrous creatures off his Alpha with no mercy. His claws dig into their skin as he lets loose, killing every one of the mortems that had Harry pinned down.

The Alpha slowly gets up from the ground, still weak from the eleven creatures that were attacking him. Louis quickly moves in front of his mate, baring his teeth in a growl at the mortems who appeared and are crouched down while glaring their lifeless eyes at him. The Omega observes the creatures with an angry fire blazing behind his eyes, he hisses when one of them moves just an inch.

Not a moment later is a dark shadow zooming over him and tackling three of the creatures down, and Louis only has a second to react to the two mortems charging for him. 

He bites into one of their necks and is thrown down by another. Louis falls to the ground and quickly opens his jaws to take hold of the mortem's arm, the thin wrinkly creature hisses and uses its other hand to claw at Louis' cheek. He immediately lets go, and feels the burning sensation of a fresh cut, the cool air making it sting painfully.

Out of anger, Louis flips his body over and pins the mortem to the ground with his paws, before unhinging his jaw and latching onto the creature's head. He twists his own head, and yanks roughly, using most of his energy from his adrenaline high. After hearing a loud crack and something similar to rubber snapping, he feels the head disconnect with the body and tosses it to the side.

His mouth is overcome with a metallic and sour taste, and Louis feels something brush his tail and after everything that happened today — it's almost an instinct that he whips around with a threatening snarl.

It's his Alpha, standing tall in his thick black coat of fur and with a few gashes along his legs but nothing compared to the blood gushing one on the side of Louis' face. Harry's red eyes scream his feelings of betrayal and slight annoyance, and they zero in on the small Omega in front of him.

Harry growls in frustration because he told his mate to stay in the basement, he's upset at Louis but that doesn't stop him from affectionately nudging the Omega's snout.

Except, he's shoved to the side with an overwhelming amount of power and his spine crashes into a tree causing a bolt of pain spreads through his body and fills his veins. It burns like acid and feels like millions of needles piercing his skin. The Alpha squeezes his eyes shut and yelps as he falls to the ground, he can barely move. Fighting through the pain, Harry sits up, panting and leaning against the tree before opening his eyes.

He sees Louis ruthlessly ripping apart a mortem, tearing limb from limb and only stopping when Harry whines weakly. The Omega quickly trots towards Harry, snout covered in black liquid making his fur appear grey and gooey.

Louis mewls in sympathy and hides his head under Harry's throat. He faces the mortems surrounding them and growls, baring his canines and protecting Harry's neck from any sort of assault.

Harry tries to move, but only falls against the tree with a howl. The pain is excruciating.

With fear taking over his senses, Louis almost wants to cower away but he can't leave Harry. At the same time, he can't fight off the more than twenty mortems who have them cornered against a tree. 

He digs his claws into the dirt, and gets ready to kill every one of them — Harry is mate, and he will happily die before Harry has the chance to. Louis knows it might be impossible to live after the injuries he's going to get from the mortems, but he took a silent vow to shield Harry from all kinds of harm, and he's going to keep it.

Louis looks behind the mortems and can see Zayn is high off the ground, his feet dangling as he does different motions with his hands, bringing dozens of mortems to the sky before slamming their bodies into the ground, splattering them over the grass. The witch throws his head back and crosses his arms over his chest, and Louis watches his friend slice all of the mortems charging towards him with a seemingly calm expression.

The Omega whines and feels his heart sink, he cuddles into Harry's warmth for one last time before springing up and landing on three mortems. 

He's numb to the bites and scratches he receives on his legs and back, Louis is too focused on protecting his mate.

And so, when he's finished killing those three mortems, he quickly rushes back to Harry's side and tackles one of the creatures as they lunged at the Alpha mid-air before crashing them both into a rock.

Louis knows he broke something but he pushes through it, gaining strength from the pain swimming in Harry's red eyes.

He shakes his head and bites his tongue when he applied pressure on his right hind leg. With one glance at Harry, still frozen against the tree with trembling legs, Louis goes on a rampage and barely even breathes as he tears through the skin of countless mortems. 

Not to mention the moment Louis sees another mortem slam Harry into the tree again, he loses it.

He channels his pain into power, blinking whenever his vision gets blurry and limps back to his Alpha only to see the wolf lying on the ground, with a pasty white creature lacerating his side.

Louis doesn't see red, he sees black. He isn't angry, he's furious and growls so loud that the floor beneath his paws rumbles. He doesn't know what he does, he can't see any of it, only feeling the metallic taste become stronger and stronger every mortem he kills before he's hovering over Harry's body.

The Alpha's eyes are barely open, his chest heaving and his entire side bloody and whimpers falling from his lips. Harry transforms before Louis' eyes and has tears streaming down his face.

"I-I," he croaks, "I can't move."

And Louis lets out an earsplitting and heartbreaking howl.


	93. 62 . 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, enjoy this chapter !  
> also I used google translate for the Latin — so it obviously isn't right

" _My Gladiolus_ ," Louis holds onto Harry's hand, his cheeks wet with tears. "You're going to be okay."

"I can't move," Harry cries, "I can't feel my legs." The man whimpers pathetically, his free hand yanking grass from the dirt and his chest vibrating with sobs.

"Harry!" It's an Alpha from the pack, and his eyes carefully look the man over. "Do not move." He says sternly.

"It isn't like I can!" Harry hisses with spite when he tries to sit up, "shit, my legs."

Louis breathes deeply, before he hears a loud clap of thunder and a heavy thump. He turns around for a moment to only see Zayn running towards him, Liam not too far behind and the rest of the pack following.

Above him, the trees are growing taller and taller before curving and tangling themselves with each other. Their thick leaves and strong branches form a dome around the cabin and the area surrounding it, blocking the sunshine and the blue sky. Louis doesn't have much time to marvel at the protective vault they're all trapped in, because Zayn is blurting out a question with frantic eyes.

"Harry, tell me what happened." The witch crouches down, before coughing harshly. He covers his mouth with his sleeve and Louis only gets a glimpse of the blood that appears on the fabric.

Louis frowns, "Zayn,"

Harry groans, "I-I, it happened too fast. I just can't move my legs." He squeezes Louis' hand and drops his head against the ground. "Fuck!" He breathes heavily through his nose.

"I need you to listen to me, Harry." Zayn commands with dark eyes, "these trees can't hold them that long, but what I'm about to do is dangerous."

"Just do something!" The Alpha screams in frustration. "I can't fight like this, I can't even walk."

"You need to understand, this spell isn't permanent. Only if I'm alive will it work." The witch runs a hand through his hair, "Harry-"

"Zayn, it isn't like you're going to die anytime soon." Liam says by Harry's feet, he winces when he catches sight of the large slash on the Alpha's side.

Louis doesn't agree, not at all. He saw the blood, and now he watches the red liquid drip from his friend's nose as he mutters out words in Latin whilst moving his hands up and down Harry's legs.

_**"** Ego autem, maleficis artibus inserviebat puer, et habentis maleficia, petere auxilium a meridie ad pythonissam, ignis. Quia ipsa est mater omnium meorum, et post me. **"**_

**_"_ ** _I, one of secret arts, and a child of witchcraft, ask for the help of a witch of the South, of fire. For she is the mother of my ancestors and everyone after me._ **_"_ **

The Omega just holds Harry's hand, brushing his fingers through the Alpha's hair, trying to calm down his cries of agony.

"I-" Harry is cut off by his own yell, "Fuck!"

_**"** Et Michahel archangelus a sole, angelis et draco bellator caedentibus daret dux omnium maximum. **"**_

**_"_** _And of Michael, archangel of the sun, leader of all the greatest warrior angels and dragon slayers._ ** _"_**  

It feels like hot lava being poured over his back, and the pain travels down his legs, and it's complete torture. Like hot irons pressing into his back, or acid being injected into his veins.

Louis has tears in his own eyes, from Harry's hand squeezing his in a death grip and from witnessing his mate in such suffering. The man's eyes are screwed shut, water droplets falling from the corners and his face is a bright red. Harry screams out, so loud that his voice cracks and he ends up coughing. Louis can only imagine what he was feeling.

_**"** Tota dragonflies voco quia in robore, fatigat, cougars, fireflies, felines, dracones, leones, et fabuloso aureum phoenix. **"**  
_

**_"_** _I call for the strength of all dragonflies, stags, cougars, fireflies, felines, dragons, lions, and the legendary golden phoenix._ ** _"_**  

A loud screech makes Louis whip his head around, just as he sees a single  _mortem_  burst through the thick layer of trees. He attempts to yank his hand from Harry's but the Alpha only clenches it tighter, and yells out curses. He needs to protect his mate, and his pack, but Harry isn't letting him move an inch.

He helplessly watches the  _mortem_  charge towards them, at full speed and with blood dripping from its mouth. Louis is trapped by Harry's side, and a fresh wave of tears falls from his eyes when the monster is only a few feet away.

_**"** Et virtute, quae iacet ad suum clara harenae in ipsis est, vertice montis ignes et mea focis venire ad me. **"**  
_

**_"_** _And for the power that lies in the deserts with their shimmering sand, hilltop beacons, and my family hearth to come to me._ ** _"_**  

The  _mortem_  reaches out and only rips the sleeve of Louis' shirt before it's thrown into the air and lands in the mouth of an even more terrifying beast.

It's large black wings fan out as it chomps down on the  _mortem_ with its razor sharp teeth _,_ ignoring the creatures screams and it swallows the  _mortem_  whole.  It's tail curls and whips around, just in time to strike another  _mortem_  that wiggled it's way past the barrier.

_**"** Omnis igne et diis deabusque exhibebantur, et deorum deorum ab sole animorum atque amentia quaestione nova fore, corruptelam - da mihi hanc potestatem, ut iterum alpha deambulatio. **"**_

**_"_** _And all fire gods and goddesses, deities of the sun and deities of passion, infatuation and seduction - give me the power to make this alpha walk again._ ** _"_**  

Louis' mouth drops open when he sees the red-scaled creature slice a row of  _mortems_  with a smooth motion of it's sharp wings before leaping from the ground and flying over to the small hole that was torn through the tree's leaves.

"Zayn, hurry up." Liam panics before standing up, he bolts towards another part of the dome that was being ripped apart and changes into his wolf, he crashes into two  _mortems_  and brings them all to the ground.

_**"** Da mihi facultatem ad sanandum contritos corpus suum: et humilis salutem. Hoc carmine cantatum esse coniunctum ex anima et spe tantum dico, si mortem autem non erit rumpitur. **"**  
_

**_"_** _Give me the ability to heal his broken body, and low health. This spell be linked to my soul of hope and if only I die, will it be broken._ ** _"_**  

"There!" The witch breathes out, he wipes the blood from his nose and faces Louis. "I'm done."

Louis stares at the one drop of blood coming from the corner of Zayn's eye before rushing to help Harry stand.

The Alpha's face twists in slight discomfort but he stands and looks down at the gash that's also healed, he nods and says sincerely, "thank you, Zayn." Harry faces his pack members with a hard glare, "let's finish these fuckers."

**[how cliche of me, sorry]**

"And you," Harry's hands cradle Louis' face but is careful to avoid the gash on the side of the Omega's face. " _Nemophila_ , I told you to stay in the basement." He traces over his mate's jaw as his face subconsciously twists in pity as the blood drips from the wound.

Louis frowns and shakes his head, "no, if you are out here, So am I." He points to Harry's chest, right above his heart. "We are mates, we live and we die together." The slice on his face stings when he speaks, but he blinks away the tears.

Harry breathes out, "you are my essence of light." He bites his lip. "I just want to protect you." The Alpha reaches down to hold Louis' red and surely bruised hand. "I'm sorry."

Around them are some pack members, in their wolf forms and attacking anything that got too close to their pack Alpha and his Omega.

"Then let's agree, you protect me out there and I protect you." The Omega says sternly. "You are my  _life,_ you can't expect me to stay hidden as you fight a war that's made for the two of us."

He was right, brutally so. "If we weren't in the battle of our lives, I would make love to you."

"Come on, my Alpha." Louis pulls Harry's hand towards where the pack was already in combat with tens of  _mortems_ , and the dome of trees above them was almost completely destroyed. "Fight along my side."

"I love you."

Harry didn't get a reply but only a front row seat to watch Louis gracefully transform into his wolf, even with his wounds, he was still the most beautiful animal Harry has ever seen.


	94. 63

Louis whines and scrambles for his Alpha, but the man has already sat him on the counter.

"Stay here, my love." Harry mutters lowly, brushing his nose against Louis'. "Zayn is coming to clean this." The Alpha's gaze travels to the cut on Louis' face. "I need to have a talk with my pack."

Louis gulps, he wants to wrap his arms around Harry's shoulders and hide in the comfort of the man's chest for all of eternity but his whole body aches terribly. So the Omega only drops his head on Harry's shoulder and affectionately nuzzles into the Alpha's neck. "Did we lose anyone?"

Harry's body shivers but his eyes remain hard, "yes, we did."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, this was none of your fault." Harry combs his fingers through Louis' hair. "It's all from  _my_  past as far as we know, nothing to do with you, my Baby Blue."

"But, you didn't do that much evil. Right?" Louis didn't think Harry's past involved deaths in the hundreds, but by the way the Alpha was talking it was a possibility.

Harry breathes out. "I have a journal. I kept it when I was going through my reckless rampage and I promise that I'll give it to you when we get home." Then he kisses the corner of Louis' mouth and leaves.

From what Louis can remember, Harry had told him about killing an Alpha's mate. He never went into detail about his past, but Louis wouldn't want to either if he went through the same thing. His brain hurts just remembering that they lost a pack member today, what if that person had a mate? Or a family? Then there will be one less plate to set up tonight for dinner.

The Omega thinks back onto what Zayn said. He told him that someone was doing everything in their power to make Harry's life miserable, and at this rate they were succeeding. They even rose an extinct creature to start a full on war between wolves and  _mortems_.

Louis' heart sank when he thought of the lost pack members, he hadn't even got to know his pack-family as he should. He wanted to cry, he didn't know who was after Harry and couldn't help but feel like he's constantly being watched.

"Hey there, little warrior."

Louis looks up and sees Zayn holding a first aid kit and a small towel. The witch glances at the gash on the side of Louis' face and immediately winces.

"I can help you heal with magic-"

"No." Louis cuts him off. "You're not."

Zayn places the first aid kit on the counter and turns on the facet. "You're my friend and I want to help you. I know it'll hurt but it will be worth it." He say over the running water.

"Zayn," Louis reaches out and shuts off the tap. "I saw you today."

"And I saw you." The witch's eyes widen. "When Harry got hurt, you just.. you just went wild. You were ferocious, and just unhinged." Zayn says a bit breathless as he looks back on what the small boy in front of him is capable of. "It was like straight out of a movie."

"It's all just lost for me." Louis confesses. "I mean, I remember doing everything but at the same time it's all fuzzy."

The witch hums, opening the first aid kit and observing the various items with a small frown. "I wish I could show you. Before that, let's heal up this nasty gash." Zayn rolls his shoulders. "But, I can't stop thinking about you out there. Utterly phenomenal. Harry is lucky you got there in time."

Louis frowns, "in time? He was having his side clawed out."

"Lou," Zayn leans back. "Did I forget to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Harry would have been paralyzed completely if he suffered any more injuries of his spine, and as of right now, he's a paraplegic. But walking with the help of magic, of course." Zayn continues, "And you saved him from being in worse condition."

Louis doesn't speak for a few seconds. The new information somewhat overwhelming him. "Zayn-"

"I mean, Omegas are usually seen as weaker and depicted as delicate," Zayn blinks slowly, "And you were a complete beast. You defied what people see Omegas as."

It's quiet for a few moments, and Zayn had already started to clean Louis' wound — no magic as per request.

Louis' eyes drift to Zayn's face, trailing over the man's features and almost immediately image of blood dripping from Zayn's eyes and nose appear in his mind and he blurts out, "Zayn.. are you dying?" Louis sniffles, he feels the tears prickle in his eyes. "I can't lose you too. I haven't talk to Niall in forever and Harry will need to leave more often considering we're practically being hunted down by God knows who-"

"Lou, I'm not dying." Zayn drops the cotton pads into the sink and braces his hands on Louis' shoulders. "I'm not dying anytime soon."

"But I saw the blood, Zayn." The Omega admits. "I'm no doctor but I'm positive that coughing up and crying blood aren't signs of being particularly healthy."

If a witch dies, their magic dies, and so does every spell they ever casted. Though, Louis valued Zayn's life far more than the spell that allows Harry to walk. The Alpha could live without walking but Zayn would be nothing but a memory.

"It's just my magic, okay? Before I knew you guys, I barely used it." Zayn's voice goes soft. "It's just a lot for my body to handle, all it's familiar with is hauling boxes of fruits and vegetables."

"It's not funny." Louis pouts. "I don't want you using any magic for a while, or just don't use it too much at once."

Zayn reaches out for another cotton pad and bops it on Louis' nose. "Okay."

Louis and Zayn talk for a few short minutes before there's a knock on the door. It's swung open and reveals Liam, a couple scratches and bruises on his body and he looks anything but affected by it.

"Hey, Louis." He nods. "Zayn, I was wondering if you still had the paper from that guy's pocket." The Alpha points to the ground. "The guy in the basement."

"You mean Vladimir?" Louis winces the slightest when he feels a sting on his cheek.

"You know his name?" Liam's eyes widen. "He actually talked to you?"

"His name is Vladimir Crow. Not really, I had to answer some of his questions too."

Liam leans against the doorway, his face no longer holding astonishment but suspicion. "What did he ask you?"

"He asked if I was pregnant and it just freaked me out a bit." Louis shivers, "he also asked if I knew if Harry ever lied to me."

"Well, I'll tell Harry what he said." Liam disappears down the hall for a moment before returning. "I'll be in the basement. Zayn baby, find that note, please." Then he's gone.

Louis breathes out and leans away from Zayn's prodding fingers. "That hurts."

"Sorry, Lou." The witch purses his lips.

The blue-eyed Omega rubs his hands over his thighs. "What were you saying today, you were speaking Latin."

"Latin is my mother tongue."

Louis' mouth drops open. "Lucky."

The witch laughs, reaching out to poke Louis' nose. "I was reciting a spell."

"So, you just have memorized spells on anything?"

"No, I was asking for help from the deities, goddesses and animals of my family element."

Louis perks up in interest. "Elements? Like chemisty?"

"No, like the classical elements."

"Oh," Louis hums his lips. "I still don't understand."

Zayn holds out his hand shows the inside of his wrist. A tiny triangle is there, it's a dark red ink and complements with his dark skin. "My fathers side are witches of fire."

"Is that a tattoo or something?"

"A birthmark of sorts." Zayn let's Louis brush a finger over the skin. "Everyone on my fathers side has one."

Louis breathes out slowly. "I want a tattoo. I would get Harry's name right here." The Omega pats right over his heart.

"Cute."

"So, can you make fire?" Louis says after a few moments. "Because we could have used some fire today."

Zayn runs a hand through his hair. "I can only manipulate it. But as for Harry, I'm surprised the spell even worked considering it isn't in any of our magic books or anything." The witch huffs, "all off the top of my head."

"Oh."

"I asked for help. And as you heard, it's tied to my lifeline."

Louis nods once before looking up at Zayn. "What about your mom?" His head tilts to the side in curiosity, to which Zayn makes straight again as he continues to dress Louis' wound.

"My mother is just a human, and I'm an only child."

"So it's all up to you? You need to continue the Malik rein."

"Sure do," the witch laughs. "There, all done. Just make sure Harry helps you with it, okay?"

Louis nods and hops off the counter.

"I'll meet you in the basement, I need to find something." Zayn says as he cleans up the counter and shuts the first aid kit.


	95. 64

When Zayn skips down the stairs, he doesn't expect to hear crying. Much to his surprise when he walks around the corner, he's faced with a sobbing Louis being cradled in Liam's arms. The Alpha himself is struggling to comfort the Omega and attempt to kick Vladimir in his face.

The witch almost drops the small book and slip of paper in shock. "What happened?"

"Just-"

"Harry!" Louis' face is red and streaked with tears. "Get Harry."

Zayn blinks before dashing up the stairs, he swings the cabin door open and immediately asks a nearby woman, "where's Harry?"   
  
  


"What the hell did you do?!" Harry's voice booms as he rounds the corner. His eyes softening when he catches sight of his small mate. "Blue."

Louis' lip wobbles, before tears are streaming down his face all over again. He meets Harry halfway and curls under the man's arms, feeling the Alpha's lips press against his forehead.

"I'm going to chop each and every one of your fingers off." Harry growls at Vladimir, his green eyes morphing into red, the bold colour swimming around his pupils.

Vladimir says silent, as if he's observing the two mates. His gaze travels down Harry's face before a sickening smirk appears on his lips.

"Liam, what did he say?" Harry inquires, rubbing his hand up and down Louis' spine.

The Alpha looks conflicted before swallowing. "He said you were going to die by the night of the full moon."

Harry's heart nearly stops, and his entire body stiffens but Louis must feel it because he moves his arms to around the Alpha's neck, yanking him down. The Omega's sobs fill his ears, and Harry only has a second to react before Louis' legs are around his hips. He easily holds his Omega up and shoots dagger at Vladimir.

"If you weren't linked to whomever is after me, I would rip out all your teeth out and force acid down your throat." The Alpha's voice is deep and his breaths heavy.

Vladimir laughs, "if you're trying to make my life a living hell, you've got to try harder than that." His smirk widens and brown eyes glimmer with evil. "My soul was born and raised in the depths of fire."

Harry doesn't have time for this. He has a sobbing Omega in his arms — his sobbing Omega — and in frankly doesn't care for anything but Louis at that moment.

"Liam, I want nothing but answers from his mouth." He nods at the other man before turning around and leaving.

"He said Harry was going to die?" Zayn says after a few moments, his expression one of disbelief. 

"He has almost sixty days until his death — better make it count." Vlad laughs loudly, he's absolutely mad. "She's going to end him, she's only waiting for the right time."

Zayn glances once at his doppelganger before reaching out and tugging Liam's hand, "follow me." He leads them to the other room and runs a hand through his hair. "He's fucking nuts."

"No, he's teasing." Liam crosses his arms. "He knows we'd do anything for answers, and he's just dangling in front our noses."

"Face it, he won't say shit unless it's Louis asking." Zayn is right, as much as no one would want to admit.

They all knew they wouldn't get information from Vladimir without Louis being the one asking, just because the sickening man wants his own answers from the Omega. But, after how he just traumatized the boy with revealing the taunting death clock on his mate, Louis will never stand in the same room as him again.

"Well, I found the paper." Zayn takes the book from his back pocket and hands it to Liam. "It's in Latin, what a surprise." He says sarcastically.

The brown eyed Alpha squints at the small writing on the paper and asks, "what does it say?"

" _Obvia silva ad mare. Aurora._ "

"What does that mean?" Liam shuts the book and holds the paper to the light above their heads. 

" _Amid the forest to the sea. Dawn._ "

"There are numbers," he squints, "033118." He furrows his brows, "what is that?"

"I don't know," Zayn steps back to lean on the wall. "But what I'm getting, is that whoever is making all this happen." He waves his arms around. "Was supposed to meet Vladimir there."

"Amid the forest to the sea?" Liam blinks, "that's a beach no doubt, where the trees and sand meet. There are beaches everywhere, Zayn." The Alpha drops his head and sighs. "We're never going to find them, and when we do-"

"Don't say it." Zayn shakes his head, "don't let Louis hear you say it."

"We'll be too late."


	96. 65

Louis was completely heartbroken.

"Blue."

He couldn't see through his tears, everything was blurry and all his thoughts were making his head throb.

"Sweet creature," Harry rasps, falling back onto the couch with his Omega in his arms. "Please, stop crying."

That makes Louis hysteric. "How dare you!" He pushes away from Harry's chest. "Don't tell me to—" Louis is cut off by his own sob, it makes his shoulders drop and his fingernails dig into Harry's shirt.

"Oh, little Blue." Harry pulls the younger boy closer, only to get Louis' mouth latching onto his neck.

The Omega cries and whimpers, sobbing against Harry's skin and right over his mate-mark.

Harry feels his throat tighten, and he looks up at the ceiling of the cabin. " _Nemophila_ , please listen to me." He feels his mate shakes his head, simply refusing to move from the comfort of Harry's neck.

The Alpha takes a breath, forcing Louis and him apart and his heart cracks at the pure despair in his Omega's eyes. "I need you to listen to me, can you do that?" He combs his fingers through Louis' hair, before cradling the latter's jaw.

 

"I beg of you, please ignore every word that comes from his mouth." Harry's thumb brushes over Louis' skin. "Even if it be about me."

"Harry," Louis swallows his sobs. "I can't do that. It's in my head, I can't ignore it."

It's quiet for a few moments, nothing but their breathing and Louis' small squeaks before Harry speaks. "Then believe it."

Louis looks up at Harry through his wet lashes, eyes rimmed red and lips parted. "What?"

"Take what he says as the truth, and the truth is that I will die." Harry licks his lips. "And so will you, Zayn and Liam and everyone we've ever known. Everyone has a time."

The Omega blinks. "What are you saying?"

"Everything ends at one point. And mine just happens to be soon."

Louis closes his eyes for a moment and sniffles. "How could you say that?" He looks at Harry through his blurry vision. "Hope and love. Our love is eternal."

"I just.." Louis runs a hand through his hair. "I hate how you're just fine with this!" He bursts, "how can you shrug off your own death-day?!" He covers his eyes with both his hands, breathing heavily and letting out choked sobs. "You're fine with leaving your pack, your family.. And me."

When Louis opens his eyes, he doesn't see his Alpha's deep green eyes. Instead, it's a glowing gold surrounding his pupil and framed by his thick lashes. The shimmering gold makes his body freeze.

"I will never be okay with leaving you." Harry's eyes remained locked on Louis'. "You're my mate, my Omega.. You know me better than I know myself." He lets out a shaky breath. "You're mine. And I believe that it's better to accept the truth, then try to change the inevitable."

"Harry, I know deep in my heart that your death-day is not on the night of the full moon." Louis declares and holds his head high. "You will die when you and I are old, grey, and when you've seen your grandchildren, even great-grandchildren." He pokes a finger at the Alpha's chest. "Even the Gods above will not separate us nor take you from me, much less someone who is only relevant because they've never heard of forgiveness."

"Oh, Blue, there is no lie in my fire when I say that you are my soul."


	97. 66

It's been exactly two days. Harry has been in and out of the house, traveling to Zayn's father's cabin and trying to get answers from Vladimir in forceful ways. Though, Louis hasn't been by the cabin since that dreadful day. He can't help but stare at Harry a little longer every time he leaves, the Omega feels helpless counting down the days to when he won't see his mate anymore. But he refuses to let any harm come to Harry.

"Are you almost done, Blue?" The man himself pokes his head into the closet.

Louis sighs, nodding at Harry through the reflection of the mirror. He finishes buttoning his shirt and pulls his black slacks up his legs. The fabric clings to his thighs and has tiny sparkles around the ankles. Louis buttons up his pants and grabs his trench coat.

Louis didn't cry, maybe only one tear slipped from the corner of his eye but he wasn't sobbing. He felt guilty that he barely got to know anyone in his pack — and now one was just gone. The most heartbreaking thing was that Louis didn't even know their name before today. He had no idea they existed before the day of their funeral. 

A lump gets caught in his throat when the mate of the deceased wolf screams. "N-No!" The man lunges forward and everyone gasps, and Harry is the first to grab the man's shoulders to prevent him from getting any closer to the lifeless body. 

Louis watches Harry whisper into the man's ear and rub his back in comfort but he's just as surprised as everyone else when the mate-less man roughly shoves Harry's away. He shrugs off everyone's hands and stomps towards Louis, "it's your fault this happened!" He points a finger at the Omega. "Ever since you got here, everything has turned to shit!"

Louis gasps and takes a small step back, "I-I'm sor-"

"Kaleb, I think you need some fresh air." Harry is by Louis' side in the blink of an eye with his arm wrapped protectively around Louis' waist. 

The man glares at Louis, and it has his blood running cold. He storms out of the room and slams the door, leaving the rest of the pack silent and Louis nearly trembling in Harry's arms. 

* * *

 

It's later that night, after the wake and Louis is being helped off the horse by Harry. They're in the middle of the woods, around midnight with no one but each other. And after everything that happened today, Louis believes this to be good for them. The burial will be tomorrow and it's going to be at the pack's cemetery. 

"It's just a little bit of walking before we get there." Harry says softly, holding Louis' hand in a gentle grip and  carefully stepping over the twigs and roots that litter the grass. 

Louis only nods. He's been quiet ever since the man yelled at him earlier that day and it hurts Harry to not see Louis smile. 

"You know what he said isn't true, right?" Harry frowns. "You're the most remarkable thing to ever happen to me and this pack. And, Kaleb is upset and angry — those two emotions always make people act out."

"I know." Louis shivers when a gust of wind hits him. "I always prefer empathy over sympathy, but in this case I don't know what to feel." He takes a deep breath and lets himself be pulled into Harry's arms. 

"The strength of the wolf is in the pack, and I know for a fact that everyone understands that. For Kaleb, it just slipped his mind." Harry says slowly, as they come up to a clearing. "And I also know that Kaleb's wife died with pride and honour."

The clearing is guarded by a thick layer of trees, forming a barricade around the cemetery. The grass is low, and the grey tombstones are scattered around. There has to be nearly a hundred, this has to be all of Harry's ancestors and everyone who was ever a member of the pack. In the center of the cemetery is a small structure, it's like a larger version of the tombstones with an 'S' engraved. 

Louis feels Harry's breath on his cheek before the Alpha is pulling him closer to the center. He stops a few feet away, and kneels down. Louis follows without hesitation and tugs his sweater over his fingers. 

"This is my mother's gravestone."

Louis' mouth drops open and he watches Harry run his fingertips over the letters. 

* * *

 

_'AMERIA FAYE STYLES_

_March 16 1965 — February 1 1992_

_Mother, mate, and a light to those in darkness. I love you, Meri.'_

* * *

"My father called her Meri." Harry sniffles, and that's when Louis looks over and sees the Alpha's eyes are watery.

"My Gladiolus." Louis whispers.

The Alpha gestures to the unmarked grave and his breath hitches. "This is where my father wanted to be buried. But we never found his body." Harry blinks profusely. "He talked endlessly about how they would meet again, after he's seen his grandchildren. I know he would've been proud of me, for who I came to be and for who I found." Harry's lip wobbles. "He would've loved to meet you."

"My Alpha," Louis reaches out and tugs on Harry's bottom lip. "It's okay to cry."

That's when the man lets his tears fall and they rush down his cheeks in streams. "That's all I've done today."

"And that's okay," The Omega says softly, using his sleeves to wipe Harry's tears.

It's quiet for a few moments, with nothing but Harry's uneven breathing and the quiet whistle of the wind. The moonlight illuminating the gravestones before them, highlighting Harry's cheekbones and his tear streaked skin. In the dim light, his green eyes are muted, and his nose was a little red. 

After a while, Harry stands and brings Louis up with him. He leads the Omega a couple steps away from his mother's stone and stops in his tracks. 

"This is where I want to be buried." Harry holds Louis' hand tight, as his thumb traces the ring on the Omega's finger. "Right here, because it's the first spot where the sunlight hits. And you'll be right next there," he points to the other spot. "I don't believe in that ' _till death do us part_ ' because I know that what we are is eternal. We'll go through life, through death and whatever comes next because we are meant to be." He looks down at his blue-eyed Omega and feels his nerves calm. "Death will not be the end of us." Harry breathes in deeply. "You and me, Blue. Always."


	98. 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reminder that this is a fan-FICTION, meaning nothing is real although i did try to use some real facts about blue moons, SO possibly nothing in this story about doppelgangers and the blue moon is real.
> 
> mostly dialog between liam and zayn

The last few days have been anything but smooth sailing for Harry. Louis had witnessed the Alpha cry more in the last four days than their whole relationship combined.

"He isn't well." Gemma had said one late night when she invited Louis to the farm. "Nelly is almost like a grandmother to him."

Louis understood, his thoughts running through his mind as he followed her down the narrow hall. "He's there right now?"

"What? Her house?" Gemma asked, as they come up to a large steel door, completely different from the wooden gates and panels. "He is. Nelly refuses to go to the hospital."

That was when Gemma opened the door, and Louis nearly fainted.

"Her name is Kaa."

And when the creature had waddled up to him and squawked, that's when Louis actually fainted.

"Oh my god," Harry immediately said. "What did you do to him?"

Gemma huffed and set Louis' body on the couch before clearing her throat. "Kaa scared him. I thought he already saw a basilisk before."

Harry frowns and knelt to the ground, combing Louis' fringe from his eyes and sighing quietly. A few moments passed, nothing but Louis' soft snores and Gemma's foot tapping the floor.

"Nelly's doctor said she's going to die in two days."

Gemma's breath hitched and her eyes widened. "So soon?"

The Alpha sits on the floor, twirling Louis' hair around his finger. "She's been sick for a while. I.. I guess it's just time."

"She's been the pack witch for — I don't even know how long. She was here when grandpa wasn't even born yet, and what about magic? Can't she just do something?"

Harry shakes his head, "that's the thing, another spell will surely kill her. She's too weak."

"We can't just replace her." Gemma says from by the window, where she stood staring out into the forest. "Harry, there's less than eighty witches in the world right now."

"I know." The Alpha smiles softly at Louis' quiet hums. "And there are also two witches in town right now."

That was when it clicked, "Zayn." Gemma gasped. "But what about tradition?"

"I know we're only supposed to have earth magic in our pack, and we always have. Though, sometimes sacrifices need to be made, even if it be breaking a tradition made by our ancestors." And Harry's heart flutters the slightest when Louis begins to stir. "Times have changed."

* * *

 

"Can't you just get me our of here?"

"Not until that Omega is pregnant." Karma's steps are slow. "I need you here to find out for me when that is."

Vladimir clenches his teeth. "I don't know if I want to keep with this. Maybe I'll just tell them where your little hide out is."

Karma's head shoots to the man, her eyes narrowed and a snarl set on her face. "You do that, and I'll have your insides turn into fire and disintegrate you where you stand."

"All I'm doing here is being tortured for that stupid Kenneth Byts."

"That stupid Kenneth Byts is the reason for your eternal life, boy." The woman glares. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here to give you the ultimate gift of immortality."

"Without her, I wouldn't be chained to a pole in a basement with two psychos upstairs!"

"Shut up!" Karma hisses. "You will stay here, be my ears and be quiet. I'll be back soon." Then she's gone in the blink of an eye.

"Karma!"

* * *

"You hear that?" Liam wrinkles his nose. "I just heard him again."

Zayn shakes his head. "Listen, Harry gave me this book from that cabin you found Vladimir in. That means that whoever is doing all this, must've stayed there too, right?" He looks up from the leather book, only to find that Liam is by the basement door. "Liam?"

"I swear he's talking to someone." The Alpha whispers.

"Liam, we have no time for this." Zayn sighs, "the full moon in coming up and it'll be  _hyacintho luna_."

"What?"

"It's going to be a blue moon."

Blue moons were rare, up until when they just never happened again. A blue moon used to occur when there is a fluke in the calendar and was known as a betrayer because it was a full extra moon. That was, until on the night of the scheduled blue moon in the 1700's, the moon hadn't changed at all. And in the supernatural world, there was always chaos on the night of the blue moon. There were always significant increases of paranormal activity, which opens a large door for those of the abnormal.

For those of magic, they would use the blue moon for channeling power for malicious spells, ones that would surely kill one if they tried on any other day. Werewolves were the opposite. Instead of harnessing the potential of the blue moon, the blue moon consumed them. The blue moon was known to make any wolf aggressive to the point where it's life-threatening — it isn't like one can run and hide from wolves either. The blue moon was also known to heighten their senses, and increase their strength, speed and agility. There are stories of werewolves to go on murderous rampages on the night of blue moons. They become uncontrollable.

"I thought the last full moon was.. I don't even remember how ago," Liam furrows his brows, and frowns. "That is impossible."

"And I thought the same thing." Zayn stands from the couch and walks towards the Alpha. "That's what my father told me, but the moment I held this book, I knew there was something inside that could help us." The witch flips through the pages and breathes out, "I read through over two thousand pages in a night."

"What does it say?"

"Well," Zayn starts, "this book happens to be the original ' _Liber de Habentis Maleficia'_. It's the authentic, uncut, untouched book of witchcraft." The witch's eyes glimmer in the dim light. "I never thought I would ever hold one. But yet, the person who stayed in that cabin  _owned_  it."

Instead of waiting for a reply, Zayn continues. "It stated that blue moons are sparse and uncommon, but it is something of the universe and can't just halt all at once."

"What?"

Zayn clears his throat. "Blue moons are natural, the whole moon cycle is in a sequence — a consecutive order."

"So you're saying.." Liam trails off with an unsure expression.

"I'm saying that the last blue moon couldn't have been in the 1709, because it can't be stopped, and in this case it was only stalled. And when something is bottled up for too long, it explodes." Zayn explains. "Therefore, on the next blue moon — everything will be multiplied by however blue moons were skipped."

That meant wolves won't only become aggressive, but morph into monsters and as will any supernatural creature, and the magic witches will hold could overpower the sun.

Liam rubs a hand over his face. "W..Why did it just stop in the first place?"

Zayn shifts on his feet. "Though the moon cycle is consistent, it's also incredibly delicate. That's the only logical explanation for it being delayed."

"And what's the supernatural explanation? Zayn it stopped for more than three centuries." Liam points out, grabbing the book from Zayn's hand and looking over the pages before handing it back. "I can't read Latin."

Zayn smiles, and kisses the Alpha's cheek. "You're cute." He leans back and opens the leather book to another page. "The moon cycle can be disrupted by a paroxysm of the supernatural world. Its survival is based on the very thing that can destroy it."

Liam purses his lips. "So, what happened in 1709?"

"Come here," Zayn says, before taking Liam's hand and bringing him to the couch. He sits them both down and opens the book to the very last page. "1709 was the one year, in all of earth's existence, for there to be no soulmates bonding together."

Liam tries to read the words on the page but slumps back. "What do you mean?"

"Soulmates are meant to be, Liam. It's written in stone, in the stars and any other poetic way you want to say that it is based solely on fate. And doppelgangers are the product of fate. But usually, doppelgangers never meet. It's practically forbidden." Zayn says. "Take Vladimir for example, he is my doppelganger and that means that I am created to marry one person, as is he." He shuts the book and places it beside him.

"So, 1709 was the year of no love?"

"Not precisely. It was the year of no  _true_  love." Zayn explains briefly. "The fact that someone has a doppelganger, means they are meant to be on earth — they are meant to exist. They are meant to marry and mate with one person."

"Like you."

"Yes. Therefore, in 1709, soulmates didn't fall in love as they were supposed to."

Liam nods once, he was trying to understand though it was almost too much at once. "Who didn't fall in love?"

"I did some research in my family's old journals from the year of 1709 and you'll never guess who didn't fall in love." Zayn smiles small.

"Oh, god. Just tell me."

"In 1709, Prince Alexander of England the third died an unmarried man."

Liam blinks, "okay?"

Zayn wacks his arm. "Don't give me that look. Who do you know that's mated?"

"James and Timothy, Dawn and Karen, Warren and Johnson-"

The witch cuts him off, "let me rephrase, who do  _we_  know that's mated? Happily mated."

Liam bites his lip and his gaze falls onto the fireplace. "Harry and Louis?"

"And guess who Prince Alexander looked exactly like?"

"Louis?"

"No!" Zayn can't help but smile. "Prince Alexander was an exact copy of Harry."

Liam doesn't say anything, he only strokes his chin and stares up at the ceiling.

Zayn sighs and leans back on the couch. "Harry is Prince Alexander's doppelganger. Which means-"

"Harry and Louis are meant to be!" Liam nearly shouts. This was a lot for his brain, possibly too much. "Harry and Louis are the reason for the delay in the blue moon."

"Their doppelgangers, honey." Zayn places a hand on Liam's arm. "I'm glad you got it."


	99. 68

"I love you," Harry says against Louis' neck, dragging his lips down the Omega's skin, "so much."

"My Gladiolus," Louis says softly. "I want you to tell me what I need to know."

The Alpha abruptly moves away from Louis, "but who they are isn't important."

"Harry, tell me." Louis crosses his arms, stepping away from Harry and walks to the window. He stares out at the rain pattering on the window, and the ground outside. He woke up about an hour ago, to only him and Harry in the house.  The mates have just finished their tea and Louis had asked Harry about the Byts, to which the man replied with a huff. 

"Come back."

"I don't like when you hide things from me." Louis stays by the window, he reaches out and places his hand on the cool glass. "I feel like you don't trust me."

"I do." Harry's voice is quiet. "I trust you with my life."

The Omega breathes over the glass before drawing a small raindrop in the condensation. "Then tell me who they are." Louis feels movement beside him but doesn't glance in the direction. 

"Idris Byts." Harry says. "He was the man who killed my father."

Louis' breath hitches as his head whips towards Harry, the Alpha already looking at him. 

"The Byts were already a rival of ours, and me being responsible for the death of his mate caused an explosion between us. Idris wanted me dead, he wanted me tortured because nothing is as painful as having a soulmate ripped away." Harry's eyes trailed over Louis' face. "I don't know if he's alive, or if his pack is still around — but if they were, I'm sure they would've came after me once they killed my father."

"But Idris was-is an Alpha, wouldn't that mean his pack would go rogue if he died?" Louis lets Harry wrap an arm around his shoulders. "And when your father died, he was the pack Alpha. Wouldn't everyone in the pack become a lone wolf?"

Harry's gaze moves out the window. "When I wasn't carelessly taking lives, I was being trained to become pack Alpha. We were almost done with the tests before my father left. All that was left was the ceremony."

Louis relaxes into Harry's warmth. "I find comfort in believing Idris is dead, as brutal as it sounds."

"It has been years, and I think it's safe to say he is gone. I can't say the same for his pack. No doubt that they went rogue, without a pack Alpha and an Omega to mate again. They were all left to fend for themselves."

"But, my mother isn't in a pack, neither was I before I met you."

Harry hums. "I think that's because your mother and father decided to stay away from what comes with being in a pack. As for packs, there's hunts, and wars that need to be fought. Also so many other duties that need to be evenly distributed within a pack. Your parents thought it was best to remain lone."

"Do you.." Louis trails off. "Do you think my family can come live with us here?"

"Do you mean being a part of our pack?" Harry squints his eyes, still staring out the window. "You are my mate, and we welcome everyone into our pack."

"That's great," Louis smiles. "Then, we wouldn't have to travel so far to see them. They could live down the street from us-"

"Hold that thought, Blue." Harry's eyes narrow before he's growling, nearly scaring Louis.

The Omega tries to see what Harry was glaring at, but the rain pours down and makes everything come out in blurs. "What is it?"

"It's been weeks and this boy shows up again." Harry ignores Louis' question and removes his arm from the Omega's shoulders. He turns around and stomps out their bedroom. 

"Harry!" Louis frowns, he runs after Harry. Only to crash into the man as he holds the door open for a blonde, who was completely soaked with rain. "Niall?"


	100. 69

**The witch's footsteps echo in the air, as she strikes a match. She throws the lit match into the fireplace and watches** **it burst with flames** **. Karma** **shuts her eyes and** **whispers in Latin, conjuring up a small blazing fire in the palm of her hand. "Ken," she says. "Come here."**

**The Omega follows, and looks over Karma's shoulder. "Who is that?"**

**"A friend of Harry's mate." The witch's lip quirks up. "He can be a little pawn in our game. Don't you agree?"**

**"How so?" Kenneth asks.**

**Karma wiggles her fingers, making the flame morph into the blonde Beta from a different angle. "It isn't news to me that Harry isn't particularly fond of** **this** **Niall** **boy** **. Hence why Niall has barely seen his so called best friend. He may not say it but he knows that he isn't welcomed whenever the Alpha is around." She blows into the fire, just before it jumps from her palms and zooming across, lighting every candle** **and illuminating the rest of the room** **before disappearing into a puff of smoke. "And, it's** **fun** **to manipulate the** **ones who are angry and** **lonely."**

"Louis," the blonde blinks slowly, as if Louis were to disappear in a second. "You're here."

The Omega nods, "I live here. Where have you been?"

Niall's face changes from astonishment to glee to confusion then back to a grin on his face. "You're alive!" The blue-eyed Beta makes a fast move towards Louis, but Harry's hand pushes Niall's chest.

The Alpha's eyes wash with red for a moment. "What do you mean 'alive'?"

"I-I," Niall struggles against Harry's strength. "I got a letter, it was an invitation to Louis' funeral."

Louis gasps, and his blood runs cold. He looks at Harry as the man continues to keep Niall out of their house.

"You have a house then, if you got a letter delivered to you." Harry finally braces a hand on the door frame, blocking Niall from Louis completely. "I'm assuming you've been busy moving in considering you haven't visited my mate in quite some time."

"I'm sorry, Louis." The Beta goes on his tippy toes, attempting to see over Harry's tall frame. "I needed some time to myself, you know what I went through before I came back."

It was true. Niall was in a toxic relationship but eventually got out of it. And when he came back that one day seems so long ago, as if it's been years.

"And, you barely had any money when you got here." Harry continues. "So, where have you been staying as you looked for a house."

"I have been staying with other friends. I only recently got an apartment." Niall huffs, and crosses his arms.

"If you only recently got an apartment, how did someone manage to send you an invitation to Louis' so called funeral?" Harry challenges.

"My Alpha," Louis speaks quietly, "just let him in."

Louis understood that Harry was only stalling to keep Niall from coming inside, after all the boy would probably get annoyed and leave after a while.

"Can't do that, sweet creature."

"Lou." Niall reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small folding envelope. "Please, I'm just as confused as you are."

"Harry." The Omega places a hand on Harry's back, and slides it up to the Alpha's shoulder.

"I'm getting all wet." Niall says.

"My  _Gladiolus_."

With a stubborn puff of air, Harry reluctantly moves out of the doorway and opens the door wider. Niall is inside their house not a moment later, with his arms tight around Louis' shoulders. 

"I can't believe you're still here." The blonde whispers into Louis' hair. "You have no idea how much I cried."

Louis feels the rain sweep through his clothes. "Did you call my mother before you came here?"

"No, I came here as soon as I can."

The Omega slowly pulls away from Niall and leads his mate and friend to the living room. "Well, my mother hasn't called us. That means she didn't get the invitation." Louis takes a seat on the couch, cuddling into a pillow.

Harry walks down the hallway before reappearing with a towel. He sets it down on the couch furthest from Louis and turns to Niall. "Sit."

The blonde obeys with a roll of his eyes and holds out the envelope. "I bet you this was all some sick joke by someone who's just bored."

Harry takes the paper and unfolds it. " _In loving memory of Louis William Tomlinson_." He shoots a glance to his mate. " _December 24_ -"

"Who in their right mind would do this?" Niall breathes out and runs a hand through his hair. "Do they know the hell I went through? I looked at all our old photos on the bus ride here. See?" The Beta pulls out zip-lock of square pictures from his pocket. "I was crying on the bus." He opens the bag and places the pictures in Harry's awaiting hand.

The Alpha scans through the photographs, tracing Louis' face over every one of them. He can't help but think that the pictures would be cuter if Niall weren't in them — he stifles a laugh.

"Niall, a lot has happened since we last talked."

"Then tell me," the Beta looks hopeful. "I'm here, so tell me."

Louis purses his lips. "Okay, well-" He's cut off by a yawn.

"Actually, Blue." Harry sets the paper and photographs on the table. "I think you should take a nap."

"But-"

"Niall will still be here." The Alpha's eye twitches. "I will not kick him out, you have my word."

Louis yawns once again and slowly stands up, still hugging the pillow over his chest. "Okay." Then he's wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and walking up the stairs, with the blanket dragging on the steps. That is, until he trips and catches himself on the railing.

"Blue!" Harry is at the bottom of the stairs with his arms held out. "Be careful."

"I can barely keep my eyes open, that's all." Louis calls out. "I'm fine."

And when the bedroom door shuts, Harry walks back to the living room to find Niall flipping through the photographs. "Look, I don't like you."

"I know."

"Your attendance around my mate is very sparse." Harry crosses his arms. "Makes me wonder what you do in your free time."

"I already told you and Louis." Niall drops the pictures in his lap and sighs. "I got a job, was working and was looking for places."

"I guess you were." The Alpha clenches his jaw. "All that counts now is that you spend time with Louis. No more vanishing and popping out of nowhere."

Niall nods. "I promise."

**"A funeral?" Vladimir asks, completely surprised. "That's sick."**

**"Hey," Karma spits. "It was an invitation. Just a simple trick to bring him closer." Her eyes dart in the direction of the basement door when the handle jiggles. "It's always easier to hunt prey when they bring themselves to you."**

"Liam, all I'm saying is that it wouldn't kill you to turn vegetarian." A voice rings out.

"Are you kidding?" A deeper one replies. "I'm a wolf. It  _would_  kill me."

Vladimir looks away from the hall and glances around the room for Karma, but she's already gone.

"Wait," The brown haired Alpha rounds the corner first, and he immediately shoots Vladimir a glare. "Someone else was here. I'm positive I heard someone else's voice. And it smells like more than this idiot was down here."

"I think I heard something too," Zayn appears behind him, with a small book in his hands. "But I haven't always had the best hearing."

Liam steps in front of Vladimir and looks down at him. "Who was here?"

The man doesn't speak, but his eyes remain on Liam's.

"Li, he isn't going to say anything." Zayn says. "But, now we know that he has friends. And right now, that seems like a lot to me." The witch turns to Vladimir and raises his hand, and says a spell just as the man winces in pain.

Vladimir's skull is squeezing his brain, and the sting in his eyes soon becomes unbearable to the point where he begins crying. It drags on for a while, but, just as fast as the throbbing begun, it stops. He hears a crash and opens his eyes to see Zayn limp in Liam's arms, with blood coming from his nose and the corners of his eyes.

And with evil intentions, and a cruel sense of humor, he laughs, only for Liam's foot to go flying to his face and that's the last thing he sees.

Harry is in the middle of making two cups of tea when Niall walks through the kitchen door. Without turning around, the Alpha asks, "what do you want?"

"Your phone is ringing." The blonde rocks on the heels of his feet. "It said it was Liam. Who's Liam?"

"A friend." Harry finishes stirring the tea and quickly walks passed Niall to get to his vibrating phone. "Hello?"

"Harry," Liam breathes. "Meet me at Nelly's cabin-"

"The doctor said she had two more days." Harry says, even if he thinks it was a stretch of the truth.

Liam grunts. "It isn't Nelly, it's Zayn. Zayn, honey, stand up—"

"What's happening?"

"—Zayn, hold onto me." There's a bit of shuffling. "He fainted, and now—Zayn, give me your arm." Liam clears his throat. "I don't know what's wrong with him but just meet me there, okay?" The desperation in his voice is clear. "She's a witch too, maybe she can help." Then the line goes dead.

"What was that about?"

Harry would've jumped if he didn't hear Niall's feet padding along the floor. "My friend isn't well." The Alpha sets his phone on the table and spins around. "Louis and I need to leave."

"Can I come wherever you're going?" The blonde follows after Harry as the man jogs up the stairs.

"No."

"Look, you said I needed to spend more time with Louis." Niall's hand grips Harry's arm, causing the Alpha to halt. "I'm just doing what you said."

Harry shakes off Niall's hand and turns around with a scowl on his face. "First thing, do not touch me." He points a finger. "Second, someone might die today and I doubt you want to witness that."

Against Harry's demand, Niall pulls the Alpha back by his shoulder when he begins walking away. "All the more reason to come. For comfort."

"I'm all the comfort Louis needs."

"Really?" Niall steps up. "Where were you when his dad died?"

"I didn't even know Louis then—"

"Exactly, you may be his mate but I'm his best friend—"

"I'm not too sure about that."

"—and I've known him longer!" Niall shouts.

Harry growls. "What you're saying is completely invalid in this argument. You can't take Louis' father's death and relate it to my absence when I didn't even know my mate existed at that time." The Alpha's face becomes a slight red. "Talk shit again, and I'll.."

"Throw me out?" Niall raises an eyebrow. "Oh yes, go against your own word. And disrespect Louis too."

"Me?" Harry's eyes are wide. "Are you forgetting the time you ditched Louis at the dance, and I had to pick up the pieces. And who's going to have to pick up the pieces again when you disappear for whatever reason because we all know that's going to happen. The great Niall Horan who abandons his best friend without so much as a call to let Louis know that you're okay. I love Louis with all I am and all I'll ever be, and you're only his friend who has nothing better to do than pick a fight with me, your best friend's mate. I shouldn't even have to make you promise to spend time with Louis because a relationship takes effort and more than just one persons'. And at the end of the day, Louis will choose me over you because I'm the one who keeps his promises and I actually care about him—"

A loud slap echos through the hallway, Niall's palm collides with Harry's cheek before the Alpha hisses and turns back to Niall with raging red eyes, before he lunges at the blonde.

"Harry!"

Harry freezes with his hands braced on Niall's shoulders, and his breaths coming out in hard and heavy pants. He feels gentle fingers pull on his shoulders as he lets Niall go, despite his inner-wolf going absolutely crazy.

"I heard shouting so I came out—" Louis' breath hitches as he turns Harry around. "Your face." The Alpha's cheek was red, and a hand print visible as well as thin white lines where Niall's nails had scratched the skin.

"Lou.."

"I," Louis brushes his fingers over his mate's cheek, only for the Alpha to wince. "I think you should go."

"Please."

"Niall, I'm not asking."

And so the Beta does, he slams the front door loud and hard enough that a picture frame drops from the wall. He hears the crash through the door but walks away, not knowing the picture he broke was one of him and Louis.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

The blonde jumps and quickly steps away from the women. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Niall huffs and begins walking away, only for the two women to follow him.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Niall." He finally turns around, and gets a better look at the women in the dim sunlight.

"Well, I'm Karma." The old woman points to herself. "And this is Kenneth."

"You both have weird names."

"I'll ignore that because you seen to be stressed." The one named, Karma, says. "I know this might seem strange but would you like to talk about what's bothering you?"

Niall shakes his head, "no."

"Are you sure?" Kenneth asks. "It'll make you feel better once you've talked about it." And she smiles. "We can make you tea?"

The Beta glances towards the house, and feels a wash of anger. "Actually, I would love to."


	101. 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW STORY: if anyone likes Donna!Louis and FBIAgent!Harry, feel free to check out my story called, "La Reine"
> 
>  
> 
> commutationem is Latin for exchange

"You need to wear warmer clothes." Harry calls out when he sees Louis disappear down the stairs. "Blue!" He stretches his mouth to help with the slight numbing in his cheek. 

Not a second later, Louis is right in front of him, wrapping a towel around a frozen bag of peas. "You need to put this on your face."

The Alpha swings open their closet door and reaching for one of his sweaters and a pair of Louis' fluffiest sweatpants. "Wear these-"

"Not until you ice that cheek." Louis crosses an arm over his chest, refusing to take the clothes from Harry's hands.

With a small smile, Harry takes the cold peas and towel from Louis, and slowly brings it to his face. 

"I can't believe he hit you." Louis says softly, carefully avoiding Harry's rant that included the truth and then some.

"I think him and I just went too far. We aren't good to each other." The Alpha clears his throat.

Louis slowly nods as he changes his clothes into thicker ones. He believes Harry is right, and hopes Niall strays clear of them for the time being. It's a dilemma, and the blue-eyed boy is forced to choose between his mate and (not-so) best friend. It's possibly the most difficult decision Louis has to make. 

Harry eventually tells Louis that they're going to Nelly's house, on the far side of the town. He mentions Zayn's state briefly but it's still enough for the Omega to worry. The two mates walk hand in hand to their car, Harry opening Louis' door before jogging to his own.

The car ride is silent, other than the sound of the air blowing from the car heater and Louis' occasional yawn. When they arrive at Nelly's house, Louis barely has time to admire the vines growing along the bricks before his Alpha is pulling them down the stone path and knocking on the door.

Louis leans on Harry, and snuggles into the latter's sweater. His face is half buried in Harry's sweater when Liam swings open the door, he looks anything but content.

"Thanks for coming so soon." The brown eyed Alpha says with a shaky breath. "Zayn is with Nelly right now."

"No problem." Harry steps into the house after Louis and shuts the door. "What are they doing?"

"Talking.. in Latin." Liam answers, he fiddles with his fingers nervously before looking up, with wide watery eyes. "Is he going to be okay?"

Louis frowns and rubs Liam's back, taking a moment to hug him. "I don't know. What happened before you brought him here?" He asks, since Harry didn't mention anything about how the witch ended up here.

"He just fainted, I could barely hear his heartbeat." Liam says quietly.

The three wolves wait in the living room for a few minutes. They talk about Zayn and his magic, Harry speaks lowly about the Niall incident which seems to make Liam red with rage. He vows to not let Niall near Harry again. Then suddenly, Harry stands up and says that he heard Nelly calling their names, so they all go up the stairs, down the hall and follow after Harry into a bedroom.

Zayn is sitting by the large window, and he smiles at Louis immediately as Harry goes straight to Nelly's side, and Liam leads Louis to Zayn.

The Omega has no time to ask Zayn about his well-being before there's a rumble of thunder and a strike of lightning outside the house. Louis jumps and lets out a small squeak. 

"Hey," an arm is sliding around his side. "You okay?"

"Yes." Louis nods once, "how is Nelly?"

Harry hesitates, his mouth opening for a moment before shutting. He bites his lip and finally says, "she'll be gone soon and she told me what we are going to do tonight."

"What is it?"

"We are going to help Zayn and Nelly preform a  _commutationem_."


	102. 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late late late update !! But school is almost over and we will hopefully be back to regular updates (meaning more than once a week)
> 
> Also: for those of you who like supernatural stories (like this one) I have just published a new story which is set in the Middle Ages with bottom!louis and.. STYLES TRIPLETS BITCH !! 
> 
> Ok I'm done, if you want to read it, it's called "Good of Mind, Body and Eye" ;^)

"Do you have any hibiscus? Or magnolia?" Harry crosses his arms over his chest. "How about geranium?"

The man with grey hair nods, he slowly observes the Alpha before speaking. "We have all three actually."

Harry lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay, what about everything on this list?" He hands over the folded piece of paper.

The man slowly unfolds it, his eyebrows furrowing at the words. "Patchouli? I'll have to check for those but everything else is in the back." He nods. "How much do you want of these?"

"Everything you got."

 

"Louis! Wow, it's been a couple days since your last visit. I was starting to get worried." The platinum haired woman greets.

The blue-eyed Omega shuffles up to the counter. "I need your help."

"Sure, of course."

That made Louis feel a bit more at ease, considering he's been sneaking off to 'Petals in Paradise' for some time now, and getting to know Lizzy was a plus. He also learned that Lizzy's innocent floral shop was also a fragrance store — not a typical perfume or cologne one but one for ones more on the supernatural side.

"I'll need everything that's on this list." He passes the paper with snaky hands. "Please, tell me you have everything."

Lizzy quickly reads over the items, her hair swooshing over her shoulders. "We sure do, may I ask the reason for so many.. I'll say  _odd_  fragrances?"

"I'm sure you don't get asked for dragon's blood often — it's for my friends."

Lizzy nodded, "I see. How much would you like of each?"

"All of it."

 

"Hello, Blue."

Louis looks up from his hands, "you're late."

The Alpha breathes out, holding the baskets tight. "I know, the first store didn't have anything I needed so I had to find the next, and the same over again." Harry briefly explains. "My apologies."

He doesn't mention how he got distracted by a baby shop down the road. The little cribs and tiny shoes begged him to go in, and he did. He couldn't help but imagine walking into that store with his beautiful plump pregnant Omega by his side, Louis having a hand on his back and leaning on Harry for support because he was just so  _pregnant_. They would happily choose the cutest outfits and toys for their child or children — having multiples was a bit rare in the world.

Sometimes an Omega would have triplets if they had more than one mate, but it was never a high chance of all of the pups surviving the first four months after their birth.

There was a fear that all mates had that they would have a child only to not watch it grow up.

"Well, let's get going." Louis stands, and once again Harry could just see how Louis would need his help to stand, because his belly would be so big. "Liam must be worried sick by now."


End file.
